


【GB】苦难之心

by whitepoplar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 56,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepoplar/pseuds/whitepoplar
Summary: 第一朵蓝花，预警：女性自慰，以及对男性的拘束，鞭打，虐足，足交，语言羞辱一共三章，独立成篇Next chapter是医生猥亵患者再Next chapter是放置与女装羞辱，野外
Kudos: 11





	1. ◆◇◇

白魔法师圣洁的长袍之下是什么呢？  
枪刃仰躺在地上，呆呆看着上方，宽大的裙摆将他笼罩，密闭的狭小室内，昏暗的视野里，白魔修长笔直的双腿间，薄透的黑色蕾丝从细细的网眼中露出隐约的肉色……  
“唉呀……”  
贴着枪刃颈侧的脚踝动了轻，白魔欲盖弥彰地夹起腿，“好害羞啊，被这样看着。”  
伸手探向自己下体，女性修长纤细的两指隔着衣料按压，丰满的阴阜被挤得鼓胀起来，白魔微喘着警告，“不过……不许闭眼喔。”  
“要好好看着，人家为你动情的样子，嗯～”笼罩枪刃视线的裙摆一晃，白魔娇媚地轻吟一声，微微屈膝，故意岔开一点腿，窄窄的空隙间，展示出性感内裤前面的小串珍珠被挤入肉缝里去的情状。  
这，实在是……  
“嗯～小腹，好热……里面也痒痒的……”  
太淫乱了……  
就算知道白魔是在故意逗弄他，也忍不住下体支起了帐篷，枪刃一转头，脸颊蹭过的触感很快叫白魔发现他的小动作。  
白魔后退两步，“嗯？麻痹解开了？”  
只是看了看自慰的前奏就脸红成那样，害羞的枪刃还真是可爱，这样感叹着，白魔做出一副哭腔，嗲声道，“好过分，枪刃就那么讨厌人家嘛——”  
“你别……”枪刃欲言又止，好像一口气被梗住了，“别这样……”  
“太过了？”  
“太过了。”他感觉自己的心脏突然有点脆弱。  
“嗯哼，”白魔灿烂地笑起来，手指从自己莹润的唇边轻划过，“原来你不喜欢呀？”  
她屈膝慢慢地坐下来，把自己的重量缓缓压到枪刃身上……  
“唔！”  
“怎么了？”  
维埃拉小脸一红，伸指按住他嘴唇，“真是的，别这么破坏气氛啊。”  
也许是沾染上薄薄唇膏的味道，那指尖萦绕着水果的淡淡甜香。带着淡淡香气的指尖从唇上滑下，向下拖曳，越过下巴，压着他凸起的滑动的喉结，微弱的痛感像一条黑暗中发出荧荧红光的线，牵引他的知觉向深渊行去。  
白魔的笑容越来越深，本应从锁骨中间划过的线条却在感官里被骤然切断，枪刃这才想起来，他原来穿着衣服。  
犹如甲虫的腹壳一般连接着的软甲阻隔了触感，白魔纤细的食指点在他胸口，轻轻左右摇摆着，在上面勾画，分明没有一丝皮肤接触的胸中莫名蒸起了一阵热。  
白魔脸颊浮着一层淡淡的粉红，骑在枪刃身上慢慢后退，丝织长袍下，赤裸大腿紧贴着枪刃身体，白皙柔嫩的肌肤在冷硬的甲胄上摩擦，研出异样的快感。  
虽然因为厚重衣物的阻隔，无法感受白魔大腿肌肤柔滑的触感，仅仅是维埃拉红霞渐浓的脸与断续的喘息也叫枪刃身体发热。  
“唔……”  
退后到股沟碰到什么，白魔停下来，绕过手去摸那隆起，身体大半仍在麻痹效果中的枪刃下体却硬得顶起了裤子，在白魔的掌中勃动。  
“嗯哼哼……”白魔一边去解枪刃的裤扣，一边微微摆动腰肢，在枪刃宽腰带凹凸不平的扣带上磨擦起下体。  
熟练地从衣物的束缚中解救出男人闷胀的阴茎，白魔掀开衣摆，双腿夹紧了男人的腰，按住那根硬挺的肉棍贴向自己，手指轻轻捋动，拱起屁股摆动腰肢，用股沟摩擦……  
枪刃鼻尖冒汗，僵麻的手指不自觉抓扣起来。  
白魔坐在他身上，双手掰开自己股肉，翘起臀部，用臀缝轻夹，扶住肉棒捋动的同时抬放起腰，加速侍弄枪刃的阴茎，约等于没穿的性感内裤已经被前液沾染地微微湿润，细窄的布料被挤得左右滑动，沟壑里菊穴肉褶被触动，一张一缩……  
“嗯～”  
“呼嗯……”白魔稍停了动作，喘息着，“好，好刺激……”薄薄的蕾丝内裤兜着充血的阴蒂与饱胀的肉唇，在枪刃裤子上摩擦，小小的珠串已经湿透，下端陷进丰润的肉唇里旋转滑动。  
“非常淫乱的感觉，因为是，骑在这样的你身上，自己动起来，发浪……”  
这属于男性的饱满肌肉……白魔手指张开，撑在枪刃胸口，那软甲已被体温熨热，感觉男人的胸膛随呼吸起伏将她身体微微抬起，白魔的小腹就也泛起热来。  
摇摆的肉棒轻轻拍打白魔的屁股，枪刃艰难地抬起手，抓住白魔的腿，“唔……”  
“喔，手也可以动了？你恢复的可真快。”白魔俯身凑近枪刃的脸盯了他一会，有些意犹未尽，“还以为……可以再多对你为所欲为一会呢。”  
那吐息温热，轻柔洒在他面颊……  
“……”  
“还不可以动喔，”躬身用手肘把枪刃抬起的手臂轻轻压下，白魔称赞，“枪刃宝贝真乖。”  
勾起内裤的窄边，把肉棒拨入里面，湿润的肉谷就掐断了反对的话语，菊穴受激而缩张，像是在轻舔枪刃的鸡巴……  
“枪刃这受不了的表情，真是叫人看不腻。”白魔摸摸他鼓起的腮边，“就算咬牙也没有用哦，毕竟……”  
从身后一捋，摸到一点湿润，白魔轻搓起手指，嗅闻着液体的腥气，“毕竟鸡巴都硬得流水了不是吗？嗯——好浓的腥臭。”  
“让我来尝尝看……”张嘴吐出粉嫩的舌头，白魔缓慢地把手指上的液体舔舐干净，卷进了嘴巴细细咂摸。  
“嗯……有一点点咸，不过吃起来倒不是那么腥，果然，还是这个气味更加让人……”  
白魔把手指放到鼻子下嗅吸的痴态让枪刃猛地绷直身体，“唉呀唉呀，别这么激动，枪刃的鸡巴戳着人家屁股，好让人害羞哦……”  
“想看看更多的吗……”  
白魔调整一下自己的姿势，将大腿展开，撩起长长的衣摆……  
“喂，好歹说一声想看吧，让人家自己在这里卖弄风骚真的很……”  
“想，想看。”枪刃连忙。  
感觉到男人紧张地小腹肌肉绷起来，硬硬硌着白魔，被这男人的魅力迷的双腿发软，白魔撩开衣物，把长袍拢到身体一侧，暴露出身下的旖旎风光……  
底部的黑色蕾丝没能覆盖全部，内裤的前面只连着一段珠串，堪堪遮住翕合肉缝的珍珠泛出莹润的色泽，让两边的贝肉几乎完全袒露，因为白魔的扭动，更是被夹在中间，引人遐想地下陷……  
“嗯？”猝不及防脑门挨了一下，枪刃迷茫瞪大眼睛的一瞬间被白魔捕获。  
“笨蛋，不要一直盯着看啊……”  
意识到自己的失态，目光不自觉漂移的样子也很可爱。  
白魔深深的呼吸，开始在枪刃面前抚摸自己下体……  
“啊哈，不要再戳人家了……”  
拢住在臀缝间轻抖阴茎的茎头，白魔伏下身喘息，“都直不起腰了嗯……”  
下体流出的淫液把枪刃裤子都洇的微湿，白魔被自己的淫态臊地浑身冒汗，小腹也绷紧了，“接下来是……”  
“枪刃也来帮帮忙吧，怎么样？”白魔伸出手，食指戳到枪刃紧抿的唇间点了点，男人迟疑地咧开嘴，白魔指一戳，男人菱角似的唇就轻夹住她指尖，温热的触感像细细的电流，一瞬就蹿入了心脏。  
白魔轻笑笑，“难得一次很懂事嘛。”  
湿热的触感，枪刃的嘴唇圈住她手指，细微的吸力传来，一阵恍惚后被温热的口腔所包裹，柔软的舌在手指上缓慢缠卷……看着枪刃专注的神态，白魔的心脏泛起了酥麻，连呼吸也窘迫起来。  
认真舔舐把湿润的津液涂满了手指，枪刃才抬起眼去看白魔，强忍羞耻的他眼角微微发红，白魔笑了笑，把中指也插了进去，“继续。”  
“唔嗯……”  
手指插进去也不静止下来，白魔在他嘴里抽插，“含紧点。”  
“唔……”  
“别愣着啊，舔它。”  
“嗯……嗯……”白魔手指在他嘴巴里进出，不时戳到他的舌头，打乱了节奏，搅得枪刃呼吸凌乱。  
“枪刃的嘴巴，也被我干的噗噗响呢。”  
枪刃眼睛一睁，下意识咬紧的牙齿触到了白魔手指连忙，被白魔打趣，“干嘛，想咬我？”  
“也不失为一种情趣，准了，但不要太用力哟～嘻嘻，眼睛失神了耶，枪刃嘴巴里面也湿滑地不成样子，该不会只是被手指插嘴也会爽得不行吧？”  
“好了，把嘴张开。可以放过人家的手指了吗，被吸得发麻了都。”  
抽出被枪刃含吮良久的手指，男人口中热气蒸腾，那微张着嘴失神喘息样子实在色情，让白魔忍不住又抹了抹那湿润着微微反光，痴张的嘴唇。  
即使是女性的体重，完全集中的压迫也让枪刃腹部生疼，呼吸困难。而白魔面对着他，张开大腿，大方地开始自慰。  
拨开已经湿透几乎黏在肉上的蕾丝网布，白魔就坐在枪刃身上，在他面前扒开自己，将嫩红色一张一翕的贝肉翻出来，湿漉漉的指尖滑过肿胀的小豆，缓缓探进了小穴。  
两根沾满枪刃津液的纤细手指，因为淫液润滑，十分轻松地插了进去。  
“嗯～”  
白魔双腿发软，湿滑小穴缠裹手指的触感，与身体被侵入的刺激一齐袭来，枪刃的视线炽热，好像要将她熔化。  
柔嫩的小穴缠裹着手指微微抽搐，是因为枪刃在看着吗，还是因为那把她臀缝都蹭湿了的阴茎在挺动？白魔感觉自己的身体热得发烫，忍不住动起手，在穴道里抽插进出……  
喘息，颤抖，淫液由抽插的手指带出来，沾湿了枪刃的裤子……  
水声啧啧，滑腻的液体被快速摩擦，打出了细细的水沫……  
“嗯——嗯……”  
这样坐在男人腰上，淫荡地摇摆身体为自己手淫，任凭自己被情欲卷裹，摩擦着枪刃裤子的布料，白魔突然伸直了脖子，长长吐气。  
再屏住呼吸静止的片刻，温暖的液体涌出下体，将枪刃的黑色裤子浸染地更加深沉。枪刃好像哭泣哽咽一般地抽着气，放在身侧的拳攥紧了，望向白魔的双眼短暂失焦……  
“努力忍耐的枪刃可真是，让人不忍心辜负。”  
沾满液体的手指，在男人脸上擦拭干净。  
无视了抵御诱惑的指令，枪刃鼻子不听话地吸气，将带着腥的，浓烈的白魔味道吸入鼻腔，那气味在头脑里发散，过剩的诱惑几乎要遮蔽他视线……  
“要好好奖励你才行。”  
如此说着话，白魔站立起来，躬身褪下自己的内裤，从洁白长裙下拽出的却是黑色蕾丝花边的情趣内裤，她双手勾起，将湿乎乎卷成一团的布料从可怜的皱卷形态牵拉开，跪下来，放在枪刃脸前。  
“想要吗？”  
气味，更浓烈了……  
白魔什么都没穿的下体暴露在空气中，凉飕飕的风也像是在催动情欲。  
“全部，都给你哦。”  
“唔！唔……”  
枪刃摇摆着头，白魔捉住他下巴，“张嘴。”  
直冲脑门的腥味堵过来，白魔掰开他的嘴，把骚臭的布料用双指顶进去，“唔……唔唔……”  
干涩的触感，纤维的苦，腥气，咸味，一切胡乱地在头脑里揉成一团，枪刃难受地喉头蠕动，而白魔手指顶在外面，把这一团乱七八糟的感受强塞到他脑里。  
“唔……嗯——”  
很难受，被吸去了口腔里的液体，枪刃喉咙发痒，连呼吸都好像带上了毛边一般痒痒的。而白魔的味道已经完全地入侵了他，那浓烈的气味，好像吸饱水胀大的海绵一样，满满当当填塞了他整副头脑。  
连一点臀缝的皮肤接触都失去，只有裤链被拉开，从衣物的缝隙间探出头来枪刃的阴茎孤单又无助地挺立着……  
白魔啪打了个响指，“你可以动了。”  
当然不是自由活动的意思，而是换个姿势投入她的牢笼。  
按照白魔的指示翻过身，枪刃跪在石砖地板上伏低头，白魔手指抓住他的大衣后领拉下来，再去掐他后颈，压得枪刃侧过头，脖子紧贴地面，再才掰过铁环，将枪刃脖子套进地面的铁枷里固死。  
在这隐蔽不透风的地下室里，他被锁在地上，脖子几乎没有空隙可活动。白魔伸手抚摸枪刃被箍在里面的脖颈，感受到凸起的喉结在手下不安滑动，“唔嗯……”  
枪刃跪趴在地上，肩膀顶住地面，艰难地呼吸，闭合不紧的嘴里漏出低低的稀噜声。想到男人嘴里包着内裤，口水把布料都浸湿，羞耻地泪眼迷蒙的样子，白魔就兴奋地嗓子发干。  
撑在两边的手被并拢拉直，紧贴地面，沉重的金属链刮擦着枪刃的手甲，把他双臂在身前捆紧，整个上身的重量全压在肩部，顶着地面的骨端也生起疼痛。  
枪刃难受地扭动身体，而白魔给他取来造型别致的口枷，古怪的形状让枪刃十分抗拒，“唔！唔！……”  
被捆成这样，就算反抗也没用，拱扭的身体也只是在白魔身上磨蹭，咬着吸饱了津液的女人内裤的嘴巴被一根胶质的横杆拦住。乳黄的胶体做成了骨头的形状，卡在枪刃齿间，系带在脑后系紧，勒住他的唇角，把湿透的内裤压得更紧，填塞进去。  
干涩的喉咙痒地几欲呕吐，枪刃下意识咬紧牙关，却只在那坚韧的材质上留下一点浅浅的齿痕。  
白魔抚摸他的头，绞起他的头发，让那栗色的短发在指间滑蹿，“乖狗狗别咬了，那个是牛皮做的磨牙棒，还是乖乖夹紧屁股，来按摩人家的鸡巴啦。”  
明明这样说却不去脱枪刃的裤子，白魔在他腿上扒拉了几下后对铠甲的结构认输，“你这……鞋子怎么脱？”  
褪下厚重的盔甲高靴，白魔握住男人脚掌，把里面墨蓝色的短袜也剥了下来。  
很奇怪的感觉……  
脚掌被握住，粗糙的脚底皮肤让白魔用的小手揉按抚摸，过于轻柔的抚触激得枪刃直喘气，他像只被陷阱捉住的野兽一样躬起脊背，发出凌乱而粗重的喘息。  
口水浸润了内裤的每一寸布料，在他口中收缩，横在口唇的骨头向后勒紧，他伏在地上，被塞得难受地轻轻摆头。僵麻的舌头一动，似乎还能舔到那沾着白魔淫液的珍珠，尝到淡淡的咸味。  
想要去吃，又羞耻着，不愿如此放荡。尽管没有刻意吮吸，女性的味道依然缓慢地在他口中化开，为唇舌所品尝……  
金属的冰凉惹地枪刃一惊，“唔！？”  
“给枪刃脚趾戴的戒指，非常漂亮哟。”捉住男人赤裸的脚，白魔捏着他脚趾，把一只环套了上去。  
拈着那只戒指轻轻转动，套紧了趾根，白魔摩挲着戒指的外缘，细密的凸点磨刮着她指腹。  
枪刃趾头轻抓起来，碰到她的手，下意识的不安反应像是金属面映出的跳动火光，在白魔眼里也好像带上了挑逗的味道，挠地她心里发痒。  
“乖狗狗，别动。”  
白魔温柔地抚摸他，揉搓着他的脚趾，为一根根趾头依次套上了金属圆环，并拢的脚趾被撑开了缝隙，未曾体验的奇怪感觉抓起了枪刃的心……  
“然后是……”抓住男人的脚踝将双脚并拢，随着耳熟的咔哒上锁声响起，两边大拇趾的金属环被接合在一起锁死。  
不是脚踝，而是趾头。  
“放松一点，好好享受，你会很舒服的。”  
活动空间比较大，感觉十分疏松的制约，但是一旦挣扎起来，拇趾被牵扯的疼痛就会……  
“唔啊！！”  
脚下好像被火燎了一下，尖锐的痛感逼得枪刃后背一弓，后颈撞着铁环，像是被谁从后面打了一棍，枪刃疼得僵住了身体。  
“真是的，不要走神啊。”  
看着脚底板上浮现的红痕，白魔抬脚往男人衣衫不整的胯下拨了拨，“给我好好感受呀。”  
从硬胀的阴茎来看，应该已经感觉到了吧。  
“唔……”  
在疼痛之外的。  
脚趾因鞭打而蜷缩，紧紧攥在一起，那些指环上的凸点就被挤上了趾侧。像是痒，又像是痛……  
“唔嗯！！！”  
还没等他搞清楚那是什么感觉，白魔的鞭子又落下来，好像要撕开皮肤一样的疼痛快速烫过他脚心。枪刃被打的身体一晃，然后突然整个人僵住，却不是因为疼痛。  
太奇怪了，太奇怪了……“啊——！”  
“不……唔！！……啊！”  
下面擅自地挺立，顶着松垮的裤裆，随着鞭打摇来荡去，越来越硬。脚趾攥紧，让指环嵌入，脚趾缝被小而密集的凸点塞满了，轻轻重重地按摩。  
爽得好像要飞起来的时候，白魔就用下一鞭子把他打落，尖锐的疼痛把他从快感中拽出一瞬，好像闪电把天地照得雪白如昼，随之而来的却是更汹涌的暴雨。  
激烈的快感像自下而上逆涌上来的洪流，枪刃相抵的双手纠缠在一起，膝盖抵着地面滑擦，按压脚趾侧面的凸点像是揉搓着他的阴茎一般，让他咬紧了骨头形状的口枷。  
“呼哧呼哧，枪刃的表情很棒呢，像条淫乱的小狗。”  
“呜……呜……”枪刃努力吸着气，又憋不住地喘出来。  
遍布了细长红色鞭痕的脚底，让枪刃的脚趾抓紧又放松，阴茎一跳一跳拱动着，从裤链的缝隙戳出来。即使内心大叫着，不愿在白魔面前露出不堪的样子，松垮的裤子依然在屁股上渐渐挂不住往下滑……  
“咕噜咕噜，口水把骨头都浸湿了，”白魔手指摸过他脸颊，“连下巴都湿答答的呢……”  
“就算吸气也没有用喔，不过……我的味道好吃吗？”  
枪刃睁大了眼睛，似乎才从混沌的快意中被唤醒了什么，双腿错动，牵动拇趾的锁链互相拉扯，小小的金属环硌地他骨头都疼起来，后腰摩擦着外衣，松垮的裤子隐隐有滑下的趋势，吓得他又僵住了身体，生怕触动了什么让裤子掉下来。  
“不要乱动啊……”  
哗——  
毫无预警的下身一凉，白魔将他裤子一把扯下，屁股被剥出来暴露在空气中的瞬间，暴涨的羞耻心好像要把枪刃蒸发……  
裤子堆在腿弯，从脚心攀上的热蔓延将他灼烧，因羞耻而攥紧的脚趾，戒指的小粒凸点深深印进肉里，快感随鞭伤的跳痛一波波涌上来，将他簇拥。  
即使因为感到受辱而颤抖，下体依然不听话地高昂起头……  
“唉哟，这样就哭了吗？”  
白魔摸了一把他的脸，装模作样地惊叹，“我好像没有打那么狠吧！”  
“唔……”枪刃呜咽着，嘴巴里唇舌蠕动，干涩的感觉燥得他喉咙又痒又热，光是想到咬着根“骨头”，灭顶的羞耻感就焐得他头脑发昏。  
“嗯？还是说，是舒服地哭出来的？”  
枪刃的喘息声一重，强撑肩膀顶起来身体，却因为脖子上的环箍地太紧而无法别过头去。白魔蹲下来，手掌顺着他颈侧滑下去，挽起来抚摸他微硬的凸起的喉结，轻轻捏住了滑动，又稍微向内按压。  
“呃……”  
一点点疼痛，还有窒息与呕吐感，像台风天的乌云迅速掠过。  
白魔再次拉下他的后领，扯地大衣前襟都越过了肩膀。裸露出来，被别扭姿势折地发疼的后颈，笼上了白魔说话时若有似无的微热气息……  
“你这身衣服，应该没什么特别的纪念意义吧？”  
并没有等他回答，冰冷而尖锐的触感已经探进了衣服里面不经意戳刺皮肤。  
从后颈开始，剪刀紧贴枪刃的后背笔直向下游动，随着咔嚓声与衣物被割开纤维撕扯断裂的闷响，枪刃的后背裸露出来，还套在手臂残破的衣袖滑落，跟被扯下的裤子一样堆积于地面……  
枪刃的脑里一片空白。  
整个后背直到大腿，都完全暴露在空气中……  
“唔啊！！！”  
并没有留给他发愣的时间，鞭子再次抽上了仍因疼痛而灼热的足心，枪刃身体向前一拱，手指紧攥，却只抓到了自己的另一只手，被捆束的手无法支撑身体的重量，每次锐利的疼痛袭来，都让他的脖子与肩膀撞着铁环与地面。  
整个脚底都在发烫，像被岩浆在上面滚过，裸露出的后背却发凉，白魔挥舞着细鞭，欣赏男人结实的肌肉在鞭打中在紧张起来又松懈下去的样子。  
趾环上的细密凸点按摩着脚趾，像是虚空中有一只手在粗暴地揉捏套弄他的阴茎。攥紧的脚趾每每被鞭子抽打地撒开，又更用力的攥紧，蜷缩在一起，抓捏着指环扭动。  
疼痛渐渐压抑不住的快感，引地枪刃下体发酸……  
“呜……呃！呃……”  
脑子也，发麻了……  
“嗯？”白魔放下了鞭子，瞄着枪刃，“怎么了？”  
大汗淋漓的枪刃急促地喘息着……  
“你该不会这样都能射吧？”  
甚至不是被鞭子抽打，没有任何皮肤接触，跪趴在地上被铁环扣紧脖子，男人咬着一根骨头徒劳地挣扎，绷紧了肌肉的小腿让白魔抬起脚，踩上去来轻轻碾动。  
“唔……”  
一丝快意升腾起来，无可抵御地流窜进脑子。  
粘稠的液体噗噗射在地上与他手臂，打湿了自己，尽管羞耻地闭上了眼睛，他的嗅觉依然被自己射出来的腥味所占据，手臂的皮肤糊上一层温热黏湿的触感……  
“咕呃……”  
“居然真的可以啊。”看他脖颈通红，白魔笑着说，“真抱歉，我还是刚刚知道，原来枪刃的脚这么敏感。”  
“呜……”  
枪刃的眼泪将灰色地砖染出一小片深色，而白魔抓住他脚踝，把他小腿轻抬起，“那么，也该让我舒服一下了。”  
脚底碰到微热柱体的时候，枪刃脚背不安地弓起，火辣辣的鞭伤被碰到，痛感更上一层，而粘腻又温热的触感又莫名将他抚慰，白魔将他双脚半扭过来合拢，在涂好润滑剂滑溜溜的假阴茎上按紧。  
轻微的挣动过程中，男人脚趾戳到她小腹，粗糙的趾头刮地她有些不舒服，拧了一下他，“别乱动，给我乖乖学着，怎么用脚伺候人。”  
“你应该……从来没给人做过这种事吧？”  
“嗯……唔……”  
裹着润滑液的阴茎，在脚底溜来溜去，疼痛与麻痒弄得枪刃的脑子一片混乱。白魔拨开他的脚趾，压上他趾侧，手指在指环凸点上印出的红痕轻轻重重揉按，一阵阵酥麻的快感就把他双腿都烤软了。  
别说做过，他甚至想都想不到，自己的身体还能被这样玩弄。  
“来，把脚弯起来，乖乖夹紧我鸡巴……”白魔抓着他的脚，刚指导了两句，就舒服地轻叹起气。  
好像变得不是自己的脚与腿，被快感所侵占吞食……  
“唔……”  
与带着枪茧的手掌类似，男人脚掌的皮肤更是粗糙，但摩擦起来却意外地有种刺激的快感，不过枪刃无法自制的样子才最让白魔兴奋。一边压紧枪刃的脚掌让他将自己夹紧，一边欣赏脖子被扣在地上的枪刃脸上于痛苦与屈辱中遮掩不住露出迷乱的痴态，白魔浑身发热。  
“啊呀呀，这么喜欢这根骨头，上面都被你的口水弄湿了。”白魔一兴起，拉住骨头的一端，往嘴里渐渐拉紧的口枷已经卡地十分牢固，在白魔的拉扯下纹丝不动。  
“咬得这么紧，你这条小狗可真是淫乱。”  
“唔——唔！！！”  
阴茎摩擦着脚底的鞭伤加快抽送，渐平的疼痛感骤然烧灼起来，枪刃的喊叫闷在嘴里化作了软软的呜咽。白魔抬着他脚腕，不管他岔开的双腿难以支撑身体，将双脚压紧将自己包覆，抚慰着……  
枪刃身体重心前倾，被自己的体重按趴在地上贴紧地面，捆紧了平伸贴地的双臂，让自己胀大的阴茎所胡乱戳弄，急欲疏解的欲望正呼唤他抬起手臂，尚在残余的羞耻心中挣扎的枪刃突然接到了白魔的建议。  
“既然都捆成这样了，干脆把手也用上来吧。来，摸摸它，握住它，知道怎么做吧，小狗狗～”  
“唔……”抬手来圈住白魔耸动抽插的鸡巴，想到自己是以何种下贱的姿态为白魔手淫，枪刃手指也发起软，阴茎却可耻地越发硬挺，随身体耸动，一下下戳甩在他手臂，像是耳光在抽打，羞耻得他脸颊通红。  
“嗯……嗯——”  
白魔坏心眼地转动指环之后，接受新鲜刺激的枪刃脚趾一抓一抓，身体也挺动起来，闷声闷气地急喘着，痛麻了的脚底上，快感像堵不上泉眼的泉水一般涌出来。  
“用脚帮人撸都能叫你兴奋成这样，明明都射过一次了不是吗，小贱狗，贱货，翘着屁股还没挨到操就先射了一地的淫荡东西。”  
“呜……”  
加快的抽送叫枪刃睁大了失神的眼睛，透明的泪水滑出眼角，过激的快感把他的理智都蒸干了，膝盖在一地破碎的衣物中耸动挪移，磨到发红。  
像只待宰的牲畜，被固定在地上忍受凌辱，白魔使用着他的手他的脚，让他的身体变成了供人发泄性欲的道具，尊严被扣挖出来，在摩擦的热痛中化作了一缕青烟……  
“嗯……”  
双手与双脚无力耷拉下来的时候，枪刃的阴茎柱头正勃起来可怜地流泪，浑浊而粘稠的液体，缓慢滴落到他手臂。  
脚底像是踩着热铁，被绳索捆住还勉强活动的手腕也烙着圈圈勒痛，他浑身发软，大开的双腿筋腱也扯出阵阵酸痛。白魔按着他后腰，慢慢把身体压上来，道具阴茎缓缓推开肠肉，把肉体摩擦后的热度熨进枪刃身体内部。  
枪刃咬住牙齿，鼻子里却瓮出细碎的哼音……  
“很舒服吧，枪刃的屁股一缩一缩，在人家鸡巴上吮得好用力……”  
“嘻嘻，怎么耳朵红成这样，就算做到这个地步，也还是会害羞吗难道？”伸手拈住枪刃耳尖，白魔摩挲他因充血而红通通的耳廓，感觉指尖像是捏着一小簇火苗。   
因为异物侵入而紧绷的身体，在白魔缓慢而坚定的抽送下软化，枪刃小声地呜咽，眼泪把睫毛浸湿，疼痛让双足脚趾轻抓，不妙的快感又一簇簇上蹿……  
“唔……呜——”  
“怎么，不舒服吗，叫得这么可怜？”  
往枪刃身体深深埋入了自己，白魔骑在他身上，柔软肠肉将她紧密缠裹，抚摸着男人被情欲熏染遍的身体，腰腹，脊背……枪刃发热的身体在细细颤抖，内里却热情地收缩，夹地白魔大脑发胀。  
太舒服了，太过于……  
不知如何承受的快感逗弄地枪刃眼睛上翻，口涎直往外涌……  
“啊呀呀，露出了不得了的表情呢～”白魔轻轻喘息着，抚摸枪刃紧绷的唇角，“嘴巴里面含着人家的内裤，是在舔吗……哈啊，哈……”  
一直没有取下的指环还箍在他脚趾，一点点瘙痒，摩挲着往上攒。白魔温柔地在他身体内部进出，扩开紧夹的肉壁，男人下意识轻微挣动，厚实的背部肌肉一隆一隆起伏，这让人血脉偾张的感觉，让白魔感觉自己像骑着一匹健马。  
“呼呼……”探索着摸到男人后颈，白魔的手指往上梳，插入男人发间……  
来，为我奔驰起来吧。  
“呜！！咕！”  
突然之间，深深捅进来的，好像顶到内脏一样的挤压感，瞬间又化成了抽离的空虚，然后又被干进来，知觉应接不暇。与粗暴的抽插动作相左，顶着他屁股的女性肌肤光洁细嫩。  
深入的几下抽插过后，白魔把自己顶在里面，撑胀感把他塞满，从穴口到深处，将他一寸寸撑开，然后清浅地抽插，让粗硕茎柱的顶端，轻轻拱动深处敏感柔软的肠壁来研磨……  
人类在快感面前缴械投降，慢慢失去抵抗能力的过程真的十分有趣，枪刃的阴茎在胯下跳动。而白魔一捋抓起他的大把头发，逼枪刃侧抬起头，开始了真正猛烈的进攻。  
“骚穴夹地我鸡巴都疼了，看我操死你这条贱狗，操地你在地上张开屁股，摇着尾巴求干。”  
在与他做爱这方面，白魔实在是非常粗暴。  
枪刃被她骑在身上，顶撞地臀肉都拍红，里面更是一塌糊涂，肿痛热烫，却吮着带来快感的鸡巴不松口。  
失控的嘴巴里口水流了一地，男人像个牲畜一样被她压着操干，被抓着头发拎起的头更是不时磕向地面，他挣扎弹动，脚背在地上磨出擦伤，勒紧拇趾的疼与指环在趾间揉动的快感互相交缠，好像把他双腿都揉成了泥。  
枪刃被她干地在地上身体扭动，屁股一拱一拱，闷咳着，陷入断续的痛苦窒息，知觉在快乐与痛苦间来回，而白魔终于停下提按他的头，只是用力摁住他，好像要把他的脑袋摁进地面里一样的用力，然后在被插得浑身瘫软，动弹不得的枪刃身体里，一股股射出来……  
粘稠的液体注入身体，浸润肿痛的肠壁，细细几股热流顺着肠道的罅隙钻进深处，有种失禁的感觉，枪刃身下的地砖与他的手臂上，洒着斑驳的精斑。  
而白魔终于松开手，枪刃头皮都被揪得有些发酸，放下的短发凌乱披散在脸上，为呼吸的气流所吹拂。  
再从嘴里吐出那只内裤时，完全湿透了的皱巴巴面料已经被他咬地难以辨认原型，枪刃微张着嘴喘息。  
窒人的闷胀一点点从身体里抽离，黏湿液体随着抽离的动作从交合处淌下，被抛却的理智慢慢回流，让他干涩的眼睛又刺痛起来……  
颈部的枷锁被很快解开，而他躬着身体，额头抵地，睁眼盯着被他自己精液弄得狼藉一片的石砖，思维仿佛凝固了。  
即使像只动物一样被按在地上操，也爽成这样了吗，他的身体……  
一片阴影凑近，枪刃下意识闭上双眼，白魔柔软的手掌轻覆上来，落在他眉眼之间，遮住他的视线，往他酸痛的眼里染上几分暖意。  
“趴下去。”  
白魔轻拍一下他，“屁股不用翘起来。”  
粗糙石砖地面里的冷意快速渗进皮肤，浸地他浑身发冷，仿佛在提示这个像刑室一样的地下石室并没有对他抱有任何温情的本质。  
暗自等待着下一轮交媾，枪刃头脑昏沉，空乏的身体俯趴在地，呼吸因寒冷而发颤。  
白魔轻抬起他一边肩膀，“翻个身。”  
“再翻一次。”  
“嗯？”突然陷入软绵绵的一团东西里，弄得枪刃一懵。  
“嗯什么嗯。”暖呼呼的感觉一股脑将他裹起来，是白魔拉过厚被子将他身体包裹，“你不冷啊？”  
把枪刃象征性的挣扎忽略不计，白魔也哈着气钻了进来，“我可是穿着衣服都冷，嘶——”  
“可是……”  
温暖的感觉，与混着藏在被褥缝隙里淡淡的驱虫香，将他冻硬的神经僵直的肌肉温柔安抚，抗拒的力量就像烈日下的冰雪一般消融了。  
不过这只拱来拱去的兔子真的……有点烦。  
“你能不能正经躺好不动了。”  
“人家觉得有点挤嘛，”白魔微撅起嘴巴，小声嘀咕，“毕竟也没想到地下呆久了这么冷，所以只准备了给枪刃的……”  
然后自己又觉得冷，所以就来跟枪刃抢位置……  
所以到底什么人会想到在这种地方铺床……  
枪刃眼角直跳，看了一眼不远处就存在的楼梯，真的想不到这只看起来很精明的维埃拉也会做这种摸不着头脑的事，皱着眉说，“我可以上去休息的。”  
虽然已经破得差不多了，但穿着衣服盖被，而且身上还黏糊糊的感觉实在很不舒服……  
“那你准备怎么上去？”一直蒙在被子里扭动的白魔终于冒出头来，质问他。  
枪刃刚想开口，又闭上了嘴。白魔得意地笑着，伸出双手捏他的脸，“偶尔也对自己好一点嘛，大英雄，很多事情不用那么辛苦的啊。”  
枪刃撇头甩开她。  
“啊啊，又脸红了！不会吧，你对这个称呼比我骂你那些脏词反应还大！”白魔惊呼。  
当然……不是仅仅是因为称呼，这只白痴兔子到底真不知道还是装的，枪刃被她逗得牙根痒痒直磨牙。  
只是她笑起来，一派天真无邪的样子很好看，这样而已。


	2. ◆◆◇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 心理压迫，与隐晦的物化羞辱  
> 身体检查play
> 
> 预警：灌肠，内窥，榨精

“准备好了吗？”  
窗明几净的房间里，桌上细颈花瓶里的百合花为风吹动，溢出淡雅的香味。  
今天的维埃拉依然一袭白衣，一头乌发梳得整齐，额边简单地编往脑后，随大段的头发一同披下。里面衬衫的衣扣一直扣到最上，掩住了她纤巧的锁骨。  
“嗯。”枪刃点了头，表情有些僵硬。  
白魔抿着唇，嘴角一翘，“别这么紧张嘛。”  
“放松一点，我向你保证，我会很温柔的。”白魔轻按枪刃的肩膀，让他在面前的椅子上坐下。  
“那么，要开始咯？”  
白魔转动手腕，腕边象牙白的袖扣反出淡淡珠光，橡胶手套让空气漫出了苦味。  
然后带着苦味，温热的手指就点到了枪刃嘴边，“张嘴。”  
枪刃呼吸一紧，顺从地张开嘴巴，苦涩的味道戳进来数他的牙齿，牙龈被抚摸按压，怪异的触感与令人不适的味道在他嘴里钻来钻去，他舌头被挤得无处安放，一卷一卷地往里缩。  
“啊——嘴巴张大，别咬，啊——”  
“呃嗯……”  
白魔掌根压在他下巴，手指隔着一层薄胶按在口腔壁上滑动，枪刃呼吸变得急促，湿软的喉间肌肉也条件反射地抽动起来……  
“别动，让我看看里面……”  
“嗯……”  
虽然这样说，肌肉的抽动还是越发剧烈，生理反应缩紧的喉咙在迫退手指入侵。  
“好色情啊，枪刃的嘴巴里面一缩一缩，像是饥渴地要吞吃什么一样。”  
“嗯？只是看看喉咙，你不要连口水都流出来啊太奇怪了。”  
白魔手指在他口腔后部轻刮，强烈的反胃感与胃部的隐隐抽搐让枪刃身体发软，双手也紧张地按到自己腿上。  
白魔举着小灯，往他嘴巴里左看右看，面对口腔深处健康的红色疑惑道，“好像没什么问题啊？”  
这是当然的……  
“然后是……”  
把枪刃柔软的舌头按地凹陷下去，白魔的手指从外一直滑到舌根，连牙齿都浸到了分泌的唾液，被入侵的口腔里，白魔摸到的每一处都十分湿滑。  
“唔嗯……”  
按在腿上的手指收紧，把裤面抓出微弱的皱褶，白魔用另一只手轻扶住枪刃后颈，指尖被湿润与温暖紧夹的触感几乎让她舒服到闭上双眼，“忍耐一下。”  
喉咙剧烈的痉挛因为白魔安静的姿势渐趋平缓，最后那股温暖终于不再松开，紧紧吸附在她指尖，将她缠裹，除去不时的微不可察轻颤外，几乎是完全接纳了她。  
“真乖。”拍拍他的后背，白魔称赞。  
不舍地把指尖从紧缠的湿热喉咙里抽出来，白魔又去捏枪刃的舌头，灵活的肌肉受激敏感地缩起来，又叫她按住了，惩罚似地捏紧，不受控制的肌肉绷起来，叫她难以抓握，奇怪的嬉戏逗弄地枪刃口涎从嘴巴淌出来。  
半抓住那根湿软的舌头，白魔指腹在他舌面摩挲两下，又轻轻揉按起来，透明的口涎滑出来越来越多，他终于忍耐不住，抬手想擦拭被弄湿的下巴，似乎专心致志玩弄他舌头的白魔却不知道如何发现了他的小动作，将他手腕捉住，柔软纤细的手指像是有千斤之重，他慢慢放下手，闭眼忍耐白魔在他的嘴巴里肆意妄为的不适。  
一直到两腮张得发酸，白魔才放开他，盯着从自己下巴滴出来的口水，驻在胸口的小片湿渍发呆的枪刃还不知道，白魔看他他微张着嘴，舌头耷拉喘息着的样子，觉得有多色情。  
非常可惜只欣赏了这样的失态片刻，枪刃就已经把自己擦干，闭上嘴巴，恢复了原来一本正经的姿态。  
不过再怎么说，薄红的脸颊与眼睛里泛起的一层水雾是没法快速消除的，这样欲盖弥彰倒显得稍微有点可爱了。  
白魔歪着头看他，眼里淡淡的笑意让枪刃不自觉躲闪。  
“别用那个表情看我啊，会忍不住把你喉咙都干肿的。”  
“……”  
“啊啊，抱歉说了奇怪的话，请不要在意。让我们开始下一个项目吧？”白魔眉毛轻挑，剥掉沾满口水的一次性胶手套，一边换上新的一双，一边命令，“衣服解开。”  
“诶诶，不用脱掉，”白魔转身过来，及时按住枪刃，把男人敞开的衣襟往两边拨开，“解开就可以了，手抬起来。”  
她手指张开，指头按在枪刃胸腔两侧，身体微微下蹲，仔细地审视男人赤裸的胸膛，尽管从维埃拉的神情里并没有看出丝毫猥亵的意思，枪刃依然紧张起来。  
覆下来贴住他，手掌的温度让他呼吸加深，胸膛起伏，尽管有手套的阻隔，并不是直接皮肤接触，橡胶并不光滑，触感涩滞，怪异而冰冷的材质后传来的白魔的体温却显得更加灼烧，白魔此刻的眼神十分纯洁，令他自责于自己的淫秽。  
掀开上衣的衣摆，白魔双手从他腋下穿过，环过胸侧与后背，微凉而薄软的触感绕过来，熟悉的感觉令他的身体不自主兴奋起来，然而理智告诉他，那东西不是绳子。  
只是一条软尺而已……  
软尺而已。  
时紧时松的软尺轻蹭着乳尖，轻微挪动着位置，忍住细细的痒意，他看着白魔把软尺稍微拉紧，捏住了，指节轻抵在他胸口，染出点滴热意。  
枪刃被空气浸地有点凉的皮肤被温热的手掌覆上，白魔抚摸他劲健的腰身，软尺松下来，又重绕住，白魔单手在旁边的桌子上沙沙记下数字，“挺标准的人类男性，大概比标准壮点……嗯，有点没想到，你腰有这么宽呢。”  
白魔的手掌抚着他后腰往下滑动……就在枪刃身体发僵的时候，她抽回了手，十分自然地为枪刃把散开的衣襟拉拢，“好了。”  
紧绷的呼吸才放松下来，白魔又指引他站起来，让他脱掉裤子。  
“啊啊，里面不用，”白魔迅速地转过一点头，不好意思似的，“只脱外面就可以了。”  
白魔靠过来，靠得很近，呼吸洒到他耳边，双手斜环过腰，无意识蹭过他臀部，细窄的软尺拦过臀尖，白魔又退后一些，让软尺绕在他身前交错，松手慢放开被软尺微勒起的臀肉，尺互相重叠的端点被按在胯边，很快又松垮下去，白魔在白纸上记下数字。  
枪刃已经弄不懂她要干什么了，但是诡异的不适体验才刚刚开始，白魔搁下笔，终于指示他脱下内裤。  
看着枪刃裸出的性器，白魔眼皮都没有眨一下，冷淡而镇定的样子实在叫枪刃觉得尴尬到空气都沉重起来。  
“唔。”冷不防被握住阴茎，白魔掌心的温度让他轻吸了一口气，“你要干什么？”  
“检查身体啊。”白魔  
果真如白魔所说，她动作轻柔，钢尺贴合在他肉茎一侧，只浸出一线细细的凉意，转瞬消失，枪刃的身体绷紧了，见到白魔又去写一个数字，被羞辱的感觉就又翻涌上来，堵得他耳朵嗡嗡。  
从根部到冠状沟 ，软尺轻轻绕过，用指尖掐好，连茎头的直径都用游标量出来，白魔写出来小小的黑色的字，像是枪刃鼻尖沁出来的细汗一样密密挤在一起。  
“好了好了，枯燥的环节结束了，想必你也觉得很无聊对吧，是该做些更深入的检查了，坐下吧。”  
“不过还真是没想到，我说你，这种程度的刺激也能勃起？跟外表不一样，身体意外的很淫荡啊。”  
轻佻地摩挲过男人的下巴，白魔掀开枪刃一侧的衣襟，翻开衣领剥出肩膀，衬衫下男人的肩臂看起来坚实而有力，不过随她摆弄的样子就十分可悲了。  
枪刃的手肘搁在一边的办公桌上，衬衫挽在臂弯，白魔看着他，突然想到好笑的事情，又硬生生忍住。  
“你又笑什么？”那表情简直在挑动本就尴尬不已的枪刃敏感起来的神经。  
“那我可就说了喔，虽然你也不是美人，不过这个动作……应该就是那种说的，‘香肩半露’的感觉吧。”  
“……”  
这兔子是不是吃错药了。  
如愿看到枪刃嘴角抽搐的同时表情放松，白魔觉得自己真的应该考虑去当个心理愈疗师什么的。  
当白魔手指拈上他乳尖的时候，枪刃的呼吸倏然一重，戴着胶皮手套的指头拎起那一粒软肉，机械地搓动起来，弄到乳头稍微硬起来就停下手。  
稍微发热的乳头，被一片冰凉的金属压上来，按进乳晕里，有点不妙的预感连同胸口一侧的凉意，渍地枪刃身体一颤。  
与枪刃的身体表面平行，那只钢尺在白魔的动作下，按压着他胸肉，紧紧松松玩弄一般，紧压深陷的时候，尺端的锐角戳着皮肤，带起微弱的刺痛。  
被压在下面的乳头，擅自在近似揉弄的动作里泌出些许令枪刃悲哀的快意，然后白魔停下来，结束了试探，将尺端勾起一点……  
“唔啊！！”  
枪刃疼得脖子一挺，啪地拍上扶手，忍耐着惊跳的痛感，手指扣着扶手直打颤。  
按住还兀自震颤不已的钢尺，白魔的手从他侧脸一路抚下来，勾画过裸露出来的的胸膛，清冷的声音带上了一点暧昧的粘腻，“很疼？”  
“唔……”  
“抱歉，我会再掌握一点力道的……毕竟说了要温柔呢。”白魔朝他笑了一笑。  
时间慢慢过去，他呼吸渐渐平缓，尽管白魔已经说过会轻一点，身体的恐惧依然在白魔勾起尺端的时候下意识扣紧了桌沿，抓紧了扶手……  
“唔！！”  
闪电一般袭来的，叫人脚趾攥紧的痛感并没有持续很久，白魔挪开尺子，在已经被拍红的乳肉上轻揉，“不疼喔，不疼不疼……”  
这让枪刃日常反对的该死哄小孩语气他都没精力去反驳，如果不咬紧牙齿，已经拱上来的快感一定会让他从嘴巴里漏出可耻的呻吟。  
乳头已经比刚刚用尺子压下的时候肿了一圈，一点点外界碰触都令它疼痛，所以白魔只是温柔又温柔地拢住它，一揪一丢轻轻摩蹭。  
“啊……”  
终于忍不住漏出一声喘息，枪刃的脸上染上了晚霞似的艳丽颜色。  
“虽然有点疼，但还是舒服更多一点，对吧？”  
用已经重新变冷的钢尺拍拍那已经晕染出大片红色的胸肉，凉丝丝的感觉竟然让枪刃觉得很受用，因不太对劲的身体反应恍惚了一会，尺子已经横过来，用边角戳弄起他的乳头顶端的凹陷，拨动充血的乳珠，又疼又痒又有点舒服，奇怪的感觉像在脑子里扭动一样搅得他不安宁。  
“已经胀得这么大了呀，真是惊人，”用尺子挑起那鼓鼓的小肉球，白魔又是惊叹，又是惋惜，“早知道这里也应该量一下的。”  
枪刃垂下眼睛，白魔也朝下望了一眼，“嗯哼，果然兴奋起来了嘛。就算只是玩弄乳头也立起来了，枪刃的身体果然非常敏感呢……”  
把那鼓胀的乳尖用钢尺左右拨弄，拍打到左右摇摆弹动，过激的羞辱让枪刃眼睛发直，白魔嘻嘻笑着，掰开钢尺抖出轻鸣，轻按上枪刃乳尖……  
嗡——的鸣声就震进了枪刃的脑子，神智也仿佛随轰鸣的嗡声飘走了。  
“啊啊，勃起了！翘这么高了！”  
“不过，还差一点哦。”托起沉甸甸的囊袋轻揉两下，白魔重新得心应手地把钢尺用适中的力道弹到枪刃身上。  
“嗯！”  
乳头，被拍肿了，好像要胀得炸开来一样热，尽管碰触的力道越来越轻柔，但越发敏感疼痛的乳尖已经到了连微风绕过都能感知到微弱快感的程度，枪刃嗬嗬喘着气，然后尖锐而坚硬的尺角压过鼓胀的乳尖，往里滑戳……  
“唔嗯！！”  
就在枪刃一挺身的时候，白魔迅速紧握住他阴茎的前端，拇趾用力按住马眼。  
“就是这样。”  
即使被捏住也依然在白魔手里不自觉挺动，怒胀的阴茎拱地白魔手连着心脏一起发麻，笑着说，“别动呀。”  
枪刃四肢难耐地轻动，手指扣着扶手一遍遍轻抓，濒临顶峰又被荡下来的失落与苦闷要把他憋疯。  
“马上就好。”  
依然是各种测量工具在比量，他双腿被推开，  
眼睁睁看白魔摆弄他的阴茎，他衬衫垂在椅座，裸出的半边胸膛绯红一片，乳头更是像粒熟透的莓果，白魔指腹按压在他茎头，无意识摩动引出枪刃细微的哼吟。  
脑子一胀一胀的，弄得他一阵阵恍惚……  
直到白魔对他说“好了”，才知道已经结束了。  
“你看我干嘛？”  
“我想……”尽管并不是第一次在类似的境况下说出这样的请求，话语读到这里的时候，枪刃的心脏依然紧紧揪了起来……  
“想射精？我现在又没不准你射，”白魔冷冷瞥他。“都说已经好了，自己解决去。”  
扬扬下巴指了指拉着帘子的隔间，白魔还顺便递给他一个小杯，“记得射在里面。”  
就算已经刻意压抑过，安静的室内依然让男人无所遁形，粗重的喘息从布帘后面传出来，白魔听了一会，起身提议，“你还是觉得不自在的话，我可以先出去。”  
白魔拉开门正要出去，忽然想到什么又停了下来，她合上门扇，轻手轻脚地走回来，不意外听到枪刃喘息声变大了，动作也剧烈起来，摇动铁架床嘎吱作响，像是负伤的兽，又像是在跟看不见的敌人厮杀。  
男人发出低沉的嘶吼。  
所以说，这就是……  
“我弄完了。”  
“白魔？”  
唰啦拉开帘子，枪刃惊讶地发现本应在房间外的白魔就站在他面前。  
“……”  
白魔也没有想到这拙劣的小伎俩竟然能骗到枪刃，也许是他实在被情欲折磨地感知力下降了太多 。  
不过让她更加没想到的是，转瞬之间枪刃的眼神变得极其肃杀，那是她从未见过的，虽然只有短短一瞬，但心脏里残余的惊悸仍然提示着她，那不是错觉。  
“……你听到了？”  
“……呃，听到什么？”  
只是耍了个心眼，好奇听一听他在没有人在旁边的时候自慰的声音而已，他激烈的反应突然让白魔感觉自己犯了个大错。  
枪刃沉默了。  
比被戳穿了泄气的气球还要快，他身上的气势飞速消减下去。  
他知道维埃拉族的听觉很敏锐。  
也许正是因为这个，他犯了草木皆兵的错误。  
白魔那么聪明，一定察觉到了什么。  
“该不会，是偷偷想着别的女人吧？”白魔对他揶揄地笑。  
“……”枪刃惊讶地一愣。  
“唉呀，早知道我就不打扰你咯。不过也没必要那么凶吧，搞得像是撞破什么惊天秘密，要杀我灭口一样……”  
“……”枪刃刚想辩解，又给她夸张的说法惊得噎住了，“什么灭口……”  
“好了别废话，你给我趴床上去。”接过枪刃手中几乎已经忘了拿着的小杯，像是在取笑他多此一举，白魔淡笑瞥一眼他身下，“裤子脱了。”  
“……”他这不是以为白魔在外面，觉得一开门就看到……会很尴尬嘛。  
“鞋也要脱。”  
枪刃动作一顿，感觉自己像是迈出左脚都不知道迈右脚，完全失去了思考能力一样。  
白魔抿起嘴，忍住了嘴角的上扬。  
与白魔的衣服一样洁白，铺得平平整整的床铺，床垫在枪刃的体重下微微下陷。  
竟然是床。  
毕竟相对于其他伴侣而言，枪刃跟白魔之间的，床的使用率委实……偏低。  
更不用说还是睡上去的。  
“喏，枕头。”白魔眼神示意，“垫在腰下面。”  
“腿分开。”  
不过他当然知道没那么简单。  
稍微一抬头，他就看到那张记着各种数字的纸笺就挂在床头……他面前，近在，咫尺。  
除去他记得比较清楚的东西之外，还写了些别的，用词十分严肃，但是内容……  
连这种事情都要写下来的吗。  
“唔。”  
从白魔突然停下的动作里，枪刃几乎能想到她无语的表情。  
“是润滑剂。”尽管是贴心的解释，白魔的语气却十分不善。  
为自己的走神感到惭愧，枪刃把脸埋到床里，努力不去想那些白纸黑字写出来的“敏感部位”、“勃起”、“射出”之类的词。  
偏偏那娟秀规整的字迹就是在脑海里挥之不去，窸窸窣窣的感觉在身下轻蹭，沾了油剂的橡胶变得十分光滑，白魔的手指顺畅地挤进身体。与往常枪刃所经历的不同，那冰冷滑腻的触感没有让他忍耐很久，白魔就完成了润滑工作。  
然后一个尖细的东西插了进来。  
枪刃咬紧牙，感觉着那细窄光滑的东西带着邪恶的入侵感，轻微地摩擦肠壁，渐渐深入他的身体。  
“哈……”细软管没有插到很深就停了下来，只是突然鼓起来的撑胀感弄得枪刃一惊。  
“膨胀颈，是固定用的。”  
不适感并没有到非常难以忍受的地步，但未知的恐惧依然让枪刃嘴巴发干。  
“那么，要开始咯？”  
“嗯……”  
微凉的液体流入身体的时候，枪刃的后穴受激缩起，夹紧了细软管，白魔温暖的手摸上他屁股，分开他与后穴同时夹紧的股肉，看那穴口饱满的肉褶像是抿紧了小嘴吮吸一样一次次收缩，咬住外延的胶管。  
将那一袋液体挂上旁边的铁架，把下端乱晃的管子用胶带贴到男人大腿内侧固定，白魔稍微调快了一点灌肠液体的流速。  
身体被奇怪的，外来的冰凉液体所填充，扩开肠壁，枪刃默默忍受着这奇怪又难受的感觉，背心沁汗，感觉身体有些发冷。  
“给，热水袋，垫肚子下面，你可能舒服一点。”  
陷在身体从内部侵袭的糟糕感觉里，枪刃动作有些迟钝，不耐烦他的迟缓，白魔捞起他肚子把热水袋塞进了他身体与枕头之间。  
令人舒适的温暖顿时中和了下腹的冷意，尽管被填充与撑胀的感觉仍在，枪刃的肌肉还是一阵舒缓。  
虽然如此，很快他又感觉到另一种痛苦，被煨暖的液体，与微凉的液体，在肠子里流动，冷的，热的，纠缠到一团，让他浑身发软。意识昏昏沉沉，直到渐满的撑胀感压迫着把他唤醒，白魔发话，“起来。”  
他撑了一下没能起来，这才发现浑身虚软，在白魔地扶助下才勉强爬起身，双腿打抖。  
“唔！”  
感觉肚子里胀胀的，沉甸甸直往下坠，枪刃跪在床上勾着头，难受得脚趾都要缠到一起。  
白魔轻轻揉他的肚子，挤出来的胀痛感在脑子里一炸一炸，失禁的错觉令他后穴不住收缩，难耐地拱起腰。  
肚子里灌满了，摇摇荡荡，一晃一晃的，枪刃的额头冷汗直冒，求饶的话在嘴巴里嚼成了泥，却也还说不出口。  
“呼……唔……”  
啪嗒，一粒汗水滴上了洁白的床单。  
棉麻布料被汗水所洇湿，在枪刃手中不自觉揪紧，攥出了千百个轻重的小褶。  
在肚皮都好像要破开的撑胀感里，白魔终于停下来，再做了什么，枪刃几乎意识不到，笔尖刮着纸面，在他脑子里嗡嗡作响，带起一阵阵轻飘飘的眩晕感。  
“可以排出来了，”白魔落下笔。  
“自己来还是我帮你？”  
“……自己。”  
她不该多此一问的。  
虽然很怀疑枪刃以目前的状态是不是能做到，但她姑且还是出去了，啊，被他盯着后背那种感觉真不好，白魔再次后悔起自己之前的故作聪明行为。  
花的时间比预想要稍久，枪刃才喊她进去。从对方不敢在纸笺上落脚的视线来看，白魔推测他一定是已经看过了上面的最新内容。  
“你还好吗？”  
尽管脸颊染着一丝淡红，他的整体脸色依然显得有些苍白。  
“稍微休息一下也可以的喔？”  
“不用。”  
“那喝杯水吧。”白魔把杯子递过来。  
“……”  
“里面没下毒。”  
“……”  
他表情有些挣扎，似乎想说什么，最终却只是沉默地喝掉了水。  
白魔拿着厚毛巾，抬手正准备给他擦额头的汗……又默默放下来，转为递到枪刃手里， “身上的汗，可以擦一下。”  
既然他都说不用休息了……  
“站起来，弯腰，撅屁股……好。”  
掰开枪刃一侧的臀肉，冰凉的金属头只在穴口探了探，就被白魔一下插入深处，枪刃惊喘一声，身体一僵。  
“屁股夹好，站直。”  
拍拍枪刃的屁股指示他肌肉绷紧，白魔在枪刃的背后坐下好整以暇，看着枪刃臀下露出的玻璃管头随着重力，一点一点缓慢地朝斜下滑出来……  
“不是叫你夹紧吗？”  
白魔觉得她那时候也许是有点气恼了，但枪刃当然并没有感觉到。  
接住摇摇欲坠快要掉下的体温计，白魔重新把它捅进去，“三分钟都坚持不住？”  
“不想站着可以跪下去屁股朝天，重来。”  
枪刃当然不愿意用那样的姿势，于是更加努力地夹紧了臀肉，然而事与愿违，也许是沾染了油剂的原因，或者肉穴本就难以夹住狭窄的体温计，光滑的玻璃管依然顺着穴道，一寸寸往下溜滑……  
枪刃的臀部用力到发酸，臀尖到大腿都可怜地轻颤抖起来，也没能挽留。  
“……”  
“算了算了，只要一直夹紧屁股就算你过关好了。”  
用指尖托住体温计的顶端，白魔轻斥，“绷紧！”  
“臀部的肌肉也很迷人呢枪刃。”放肆地在那稍微硬挺起来的臀部抚摸，白魔捏起他的臀尖，扯动它左右摇晃。  
移开抵住顶端的手指，白魔把枪刃的两瓣臀肉从旁边捏紧，肉钳一般夹住了体温计。  
“这不是就夹住了嘛……”  
“不许放松。”  
屁股和大腿都酸得肌肉好像溶化了，又是发软，又是发僵，枪刃抖个不停。  
终于等到白魔喊停，把那已经被暖温了的体温计抽出来……  
“又勃起了？”  
“唔……”  
“坐那边椅子上。”擦拭过体温计的玻璃外罩，白魔一边把汞柱的刻度写上纸面，一边命令。  
“腿放到两边扶手上。”  
慢腾腾地把双腿搭上两旁，枪刃身下就一览无余地在白魔张开了，羞耻感逼得他脸颊又开始发烧，而白魔并不理会，走过来把他按得双腿更开，朝他后穴里塞进了一个奇怪的装置。  
……这，这是什么？  
枪刃努力挺起身去看。  
然后突然的扩张就把他惊得脚尖一抖，眼睛也直直地瞪了起来。  
白魔不管他，依然操作着那个奇怪的鸭嘴形装置，插在他肉穴里朝两边缓缓扩开……  
感觉……凉飕飕的，不，不止是那个装置，是他的里面，身体里面，被空出来了，有风，是风。他大腿紧张地绷了起来，穴肉一缩一缩，叫白魔打着小灯从外往里看了个真切。  
这也太……太……  
不知是光的照射还是他心理的错觉，被光照到的穴壁好像在发热，被白魔的视线看到也让他发热，不知道是怎么回事了，他脸颊也烧起来，阴茎一拱一拱地往上顶。  
白魔无奈地笑着，收起小灯，忘不了刚才看到湿润嫩红的肉壁一下下蠕动收缩的场景，“也太敏感了吧？我都没碰你呢还？”  
“唔……”  
枪刃拖动了一下双腿，目光闪烁不知如何解释，只好紧紧闭着嘴，任凭那红色从脸颊漫烧到耳尖。  
还挺可爱。  
“再给你看点更有趣的东西吧。”  
看到眼前一直黑着的屏幕里突然有了画面的第一时间，枪刃真的还没意识到那是什么，甚至是觉得有点恶心。  
再然后，他猛烈挣扎晃地整张椅子都耸动起来，并且他终于明白了白魔那“预见性的”捆束是为了什么。  
“唔……”他又气又怒，羞耻地失了语，屏幕里镜头的视野也一摇一摇，虽然如此，却还是能看到里面被那钳子扩开的柔软穴壁一缩一缩，动起来的样子。  
“不……不……”  
“连脖子都红了，枪刃的表现真……”  
“唔！”枪刃想挡开她的抚摸，却抽不出手来，只脖颈的肌肉一根根绷起来，偏过头去。  
“真是可爱呢。”  
当然，她还是轻轻松松就摸到了枪刃的脖子。  
“你看，下面也紧紧夹起来了。”  
枪刃下意识低了头，又抬头，看到屏幕里从扩阴器的缝隙露出的穴肉颤颤往外溢出，拱得鼓鼓的样子，顿时倒抽了一口气。  
连腿都绷紧了，嫩滑的大腿内侧，摸起来手感不错。白魔本以为枪刃会逃避现实地闭上眼睛什么的，不过当事人似乎是被惊地连这个都忘了，只瞪着眼睛，看到满屏的肉色蠕动，纠缠一截无知无感的道具。  
“唔嗯……唔……唔……”  
“就算羞耻到连话都不会讲，鸡巴却还是诚实地要命呢。”  
“枪刃的里面因为刚刚灌过肠，所以非常干净，看起来真的特别诱人喔。”  
什么，诱人……这团蠕动的肉洞，近距离看着明明只觉得，又怪异……又恶心……  
“嚯呀嚯呀，连里面都害羞地颤抖起来了，还是说？是呼唤着我呢？”  
“哈啊！”  
这，这声音……痛苦的尾音，甜蜜转上去的，娇，娇吟……  
“发出了不得了的叫声呢枪刃，顺带一说，表情也很棒哦。”  
表情……也……  
情难自抑，与羞耻到失神的样子，都非常的棒。  
稍微……有点让人口干舌燥了。  
“枪刃的里面很柔软呢……”大屏幕里，裹着蓝色胶皮手套的手指，在抚摸枪刃的肠壁，身体里面对应地泛起接触感，还有，一点身体间接接触传来的暖意……  
在白魔的碰触刺激下敏感缩起来的穴肉，一会又挤回来，身体里面有一点点的瘙痒，一点点的温热，惹得枪刃浑身都发麻。头脑更是热的像是烧开了，连呼吸都好像是热的，喘出来的气也是热的，热气笼着他的耳朵，把他弄得整个人晕晕乎乎。  
里面，被抚摸着。  
“枪刃的身体非常热情，好像在欢迎我诶。”白魔咯咯发笑，“里面很滑，有点湿湿的……”  
“稍微有点凉……被晾在空气里这么久的话，感觉很可怜呢。”  
“那我就稍微努力一点了喔，其实不管哪里都非常敏感啊，看看，枪刃的鸡巴又竖起来了……”  
“嗯！”  
“嗯？是……这里吗？把我裹起来了，好温暖……你在发抖了诶，那么，真的是这里？”  
“唔，嗯……”  
枪刃小幅度地挣扎起来，泪水浸透了眼睛，把屏幕上抽搐着的穴肉，模糊成了一片怪异的色块……  
迎着枪刃急促而动情的喘息，白魔又抽开了手，抚摸他额头，往他身下套上了飞机杯，温柔地给他擦干眼泪，“不可以哭成这样，你要好好看着才行。”  
看，看着……？  
枪刃盯着那只似乎是透明材质的飞机杯，为自己身下的柔软触感而迷惑。  
被情欲折磨地眼角都红了……啊，让人感觉更加干渴了。  
“啊呀，不是那里，是看着枪刃里面，这里……”  
是屏幕里，一颤一颤，像是呼吸，又像是心跳的，刚刚脱离白魔抚摸的那一块嫩肉……  
“被做上记号的样子呀。”  
“啊……啊……哈……”  
眼睁睁看着白魔用一只奇怪的笔，把一种什么颜料，涂了上去。  
一横，一竖，相交叉，一个十字，稍有模糊地印在那里。  
“枪刃的这里，是敏感点喔。”用笔尖轻点着两线的交叉处，白魔说。  
是敏感点喔。  
“只要像这样……”  
用大拇指按在那里，稍微用力地摁进去一点，再轻轻，轻轻滑动……  
“就会舒服起来了。”  
“唔——！！唔——”  
“很舒服吧，舒服地要坏掉了呢，呼呼，鸡巴汩汩地在冒精诶，在飞机杯里面射出了，出来好多，流得里面一片白白的，很厉害哟。”  
按住了，滑动，隔着一层肠壁，轻轻地抚摸那小小的前列腺。  
“呜——呜——”  
真的要坏了，整个人都，好像……被快感，冲散了，意识，七零八落的，在漂浮着，泡在一片白色的，舒服的感觉里。  
“呜呜……”  
“欸，怎么哭成这样？”  
枪刃的眼泪一股股地顺着脸往下滑。  
“太舒服了吗？”  
唔……好像不是呢？  
“我在这里哟，”白魔俯身去抱他，取下男人双手的束具，用自己的小脸磨蹭他脸颊，喃喃自语，“枪刃……我是喜欢你的，很喜欢喔，非常……”  
一切都，非常喜欢。  
我闪闪发光的……爱人。  
“……嗯？”  
枪刃按着白魔的后背轻轻揉动，披散于上维埃拉的乌黑发丝，柔顺地在他指间滑动……  
然后枪刃放开她，两指捏住她小巧的下巴，那目光望得白魔心怦怦乱跳……  
“你出戏了，医生。”  
“……”  
医生……  
“你给我下来。”  
看他艰难地把拆掉扩阴器后也依然发软无力的大腿放下来，白魔哂笑着。  
“可以了，就这个姿势吧。”  
就着枪刃还侧躺的姿势，白魔抱起枪刃一条腿……  
“稍等一下，戴个套，不然枪刃屁股里面就要被我射满黏糊糊的液体咯。”  
然后白魔毫不客气地插了进去。  
“唔！”  
枪刃脊背一绷。  
尽管已经扩张过，但实心的粗硕茎柱还是……非常……不一样，“嗯……”  
“啊啊，里面被风吹得都凉了啊，死死缠着我好像要讨一点热量一样，真是可怜。”  
“唔啊！”  
白魔重重往里一顶，把柱体的根部也送了进去，挤得穴口往内翻卷，肠子被撑开，挤开了，身体，从里面被狠狠侵犯，胀得肚子都闷痛。  
枪刃的胸口也阵阵发闷，受激的肠肉剧烈地收缩，一裹一裹更紧密地吸附起来。  
“非常抱歉，想必你也知道吧，只是橡胶玩具的话，就算可以传递触感，温度却是另外的部分呢，所以……”  
“呃呃……”  
“必须像这样，狠狠地操你，才会热起来的哟。”  
不，不对劲……  
太不对劲了。  
枪刃伏在宽大椅子的扶手，抓紧了自己的手臂，白魔矮矮身，鸡巴在枪刃后面的洞里滑动，把枪刃的那条腿扛上了自己肩膀，大大地将男人双腿拉开，顶地他身体摇动。  
“唔啊！！”  
“敏感的部位被按摩的感觉，是不是很舒服呢？枪刃的屁股，非常热情地接待了我，我也要更……热烈地……”  
伸手握住那套在枪刃前面的飞机杯捏紧了，一边给他套弄前面，一边加速干他的屁股。  
那个抽搐的肉洞里面，那个她亲手画上标记得敏感部位，如今正随着抽插，被道具阴茎上的隆起狠狠蹂躏着。  
“哈……哈……嗯………”  
粗重的喘息连成了一片，枪刃一条腿被白魔抱着，抗在肩上，上身伏在椅子上，被干得气都快喘不过来，张着嘴，直哈气。  
太羞耻了，他这副样子……被操成……  
“嗯？说谁……出戏？”白魔也喘息着，“看我……把你操射。”  
“哈啊……哈啊……”  
不，不行的……  
里面被干软了，抽搐着……吮吸白魔，前面，被挤弄，飞机杯紧得像是在不停嘬他……  
“来吧，射出来。”  
射……射……  
脑子里像是被抽去了什么一样，空空的，白魔的声音也显得有些飘忽。  
“居然真的被操射了，真是淫荡的身体啊枪刃。”  
“……”  
“屁股不错哦，吸得我很舒服，诶，怎么不说话？被操坏了吗？”  
“还要吗？”手指插进那松软了些的穴，白魔摸到了某个部位轻按……枪刃又有了点反应，轻微地扭动身体，发出呻吟，“不……”  
“真的不要？”  
“真……唔，不……出去……”  
“啊，抱歉抱歉，因为枪刃沉溺在快感里的样子实在太迷人了嘛。”  
把枪刃的腹部当做临时桌子，白魔把纸张放上去，手压在上面写起了字，“得补一下记录。”  
“……”  
“是容量喔。”  
“最后一项是……射精的情况。总共去了三次吧，第一次……第二次……”  
隔着薄薄一叠纸张，笔尖勾画的触感落到肚子上有点发痒。  
把枪刃身上套着的飞机杯取下，那内壁沾了一层粘稠的浊白液体，让晶莹透明的用具变得脏兮兮的。  
白魔叹了口气，“唉，这样测会不准的啊，不过……也没办法了。”  
之后的部分……就像是化学实验了。  
枪刃真的很不敢相信，白魔居然真的要拿他的精液去算射出量，还要记在纸上。  
这到底是一种什么变态行为。  
“不如你还是来操我算了。”  
“好啊！”  
……  
然后他就被碾着G点干到断片了。  
醒来还要面对整整一页纸写着奇奇怪怪内容的……“身体检测报告”。  
……  
“那时候为什么要突然抱我？”  
“嗯？”白魔眨巴着眼睛，略微有点遗憾，她还以为枪刃会多抗议她一点她的“变态”行为呢。  
“突然抱你？指哪一次？”  
“……”对装傻的维埃拉十分无奈，枪刃憋红了脸解释，“拥抱的抱。”  
“喔……这个嘛，因为有的人就是在高潮之后会感到落寞的类型……非常奇怪对吧。不过并不难理解的，从舒服的感觉里脱离，像是美梦落空一样让人难受。高潮虽然快乐，却也只有一小会时间，要重新清醒面对悲苦世界的现实，真是让人遗憾啊。”  
“……”  
“哈哈，那一脸‘不知道你在说什么鬼东西’的表情。突然说了奇怪的话，请不要太在意。啊啊，当然，我知道的，枪刃不是那种人，对不对？”  
“……”  
人类盯着维埃拉的笑脸，试图分辨她有几分是在讽刺，然而以失败告终。  
白魔很快敛起笑容，用撒娇的语调说起她擅长的情话：“因为不忍心看枪刃那样的表情嘛，让人感觉非常孤独啊！”  
“……”枪刃眼睛不知道朝哪看，无措地站了一会，十分突兀地提问，“这个……你还留着吗？”  
是指那张纸。  
他以为白魔少不了要戏弄一下他，毕竟她就爱干这事。  
然而出乎意料，白魔眼睛都没费劲多朝那看一秒，“扔掉吧。”  
“或者销毁，看你。”  
维埃拉族的想法也是狡兔三窟吗，真是叫人摸不透。


	3. ◆◆◆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 裸体围裙，捆绑放置，鞭打，女仆装，野外

“枪刃，我想看你穿这个！”  
依据经验来看，白魔用这种欢欣鼓舞语气说的必定没好事。  
不过枪刃姑且还是把她摊在沙发上正看着的杂志拎起来瞟了一眼。  
……是他妈的美食杂志。  
枪刃把那册子翻过来，又看了一眼花里胡哨的封面，确认自己没看错这是个教做菜的，所以……“你是想看什么？”  
白魔毫不客气地翻一个白眼给他，从软沙发上爬起来抢过杂志一指，“就是这个，我想看你穿。”  
“这……不就是围裙吗？”枪刃表示了疑惑，十分谨慎地。  
“对啊，就是围裙，不过不是像这样穿的啦。”  
……  
“……”  
枪刃看着镜子……  
他真的想不通，为什么白魔看个料理杂志也可以衍生出这么诡异的幻想。  
真的太奇怪了，明明应该是穿在正常衣服的外面……  
这样穿起来算是怎么回事。  
白魔在背后为他将带子系好，多余的细带从后腰垂下，轻搭在他的屁股上，摇摇晃晃挠得他皮肤微痒。  
围裙很宽松，侧面的开口更是大得近乎全裸，白魔稍微换个角度就能一览无余地看到里面只有淡淡阴影遮蔽的赤裸胸膛。  
线条流畅的结实肌肉从这样的角度来看更显起伏，随着呼吸流动，然而诱人肉体的主人却只顾局促地轻拽围裙边缘。  
对自身魅力与白魔的觊觎浑然不觉的态度真的十分催人犯罪……  
白魔忍不住把手伸进去了。  
枪刃一躬腰，“呃！”  
“哈？男人被摸胸也会这么大反应吗？”  
“不是……”  
因为感觉，很奇怪……  
枪刃想制止她，又态度不够坚决，反而助长她的兴致，白魔在他胸口作完乱，又反手握住他的手拽了进去，压在胸口摩擦。  
“唔……”  
“枪刃也来摸摸看嘛，肌肉的手感很好哦，不喜欢自己的身体吗？”  
“住手……”  
谁要摸男人的胸啊！！而且还是自己的，也太变态了。  
“呼……呼……”  
“该不会下面也有反应吧？”白魔手正要往下摸，让枪刃按住了。  
“好嘛好嘛，不逗你了。不过跟我想的一样，围裙这样穿起来只挡住前面后面光着真是太色情了，你觉得呢？”  
“……”枪刃更希望她把手从自己屁股上拿下来再说话。  
“这样就可以了吧。”  
“别用那种你还要怎么样的威胁语气说话啊，来跟我玩个游戏吧。”  
没好事。  
“……不是说只要穿了围裙就可以了吗？”  
“啊……这个嘛，这个不算服饰，是玩具喔。”  
更加诡异了。  
“你穿穿看嘛。”  
好长……  
还是该说很高才对？与他习惯穿的鞋子相比，稍微有些紧，但还在可以忍受的范围内。  
外形像马蹄一样，令人有点在意的足部，里面的形状与外面一样奇怪，足底是陡峭到像是弯起来的坡，只是穿进去枪刃就被迫绷直了脚背。  
枪刃渐渐有点明白这东西被称为“玩具”的原因了，集中在脚底的沉重感让他有些不适，不过更加令人不适的还是这个姿势……  
枪刃试着站起来。  
“呃！”  
像是一粒火星溅起来，飞速蹿进心脏，脚尖的锐痛逼地枪刃身体一晃，往前倾倒的重心也让他站立不稳，错动着脚步，却每一下都像踩在火上。  
“唔……”  
这是什么刑具。  
身体的重量传递到腿与脚，枪刃的足背弓起，重量层层叠压，痛感也一路加剧，他小腿肚紧绷，足尖成为了所有痛感的交汇处，被挤得生疼。  
即使有白魔早有预料似的搀扶，枪刃身体还是摇摇欲坠，因为穿着这么高的鞋子，本来算上耳朵的话比他高些的维埃拉，这会却显得有些矮了。  
“脚伸直，枪刃。”  
伸直……  
脚一伸直，足尖的疼痛就炸起来，电流似的往上灌，但白魔说的没错，确实是要这样。枪刃喘息着，使劲踮起前掌，浑身的痛感都好像就落到那趾尖的一点作支点抵住了，忍住疼痛伸直腿，枪刃总算稍微站稳。  
“呼……呼……”  
拒绝了白魔的搀扶，枪刃手肘抵住墙面，努力把自己的注意力从脚尖的痛楚中转移出来。比如……这靴子果然很长。  
长长的靴筒从下到上将他紧紧包覆，一直齐到大腿上部，让人有点尴尬的事在于，因为掩耳盗铃的宽松围裙后面他身下其实什么都没穿，所以身体一晃，某个部位就十分危险地能甩到靴面上了。  
“啧，性感。看这腿，又长，又直，皮肤也紧致……”  
“……你怎么不看你自己去。”枪刃十分无语，被以腿长身材好为名的维埃拉族夸奖身材什么的，而且还用是这种措辞……  
这一点也不让他高兴，只觉得非常羞耻。  
“别生气嘛，来听我讲讲游戏规则怎么样？”  
“说。”  
“唉你可真是急躁，我说，有时也该停下来享受一点生活的乐趣嘛，比如现在。”  
枪刃只觉得他的脚尖很疼，挥之不去地疼，总之拜这个漂亮又诡异的长靴所赐，站立的每一秒都让他很煎熬。  
“好了好了，是时候说明一下游戏规则了，一会要麻烦枪刃去衣柜里罚站一会，规则就是，如果在从站架上下来之前枪刃没有射出来，就算枪刃赢，反过来的话就是我赢。总而言之是考验忍耐度的游戏，只有不被身体欲望击倒才算是赢家喔。”  
“……”  
“完全不懂我在说什么吗，那就算了，让我们赶紧开始，啊，说不定枪刃会很喜欢呢。”  
“转过去。”  
在白魔的指挥下，枪刃双臂在背后交叠，让白魔用绳索捆束，绳索像是蝴蝶翅膀的纹路一般呈放射状，将他双臂紧缚。  
肘与腕都被固定，随着绳索抽紧，他双肩后扩，被迫高挺起胸膛，双臂被束缚让枪刃更加难以调节平衡，身体稍微摇晃，小腿肌肉一阵阵抽紧。  
被白魔押着后背，枪刃艰难地迈动脚步，未绑完的绳尾长长地拖下来，尾巴似的在他腿后面绕来绕去。直走到衣柜旁边，白魔一拉绳子示意他停下，再拉开柜门。被绳子牵引着像条人形犬一样行动，让枪刃心里涌上淡淡的羞耻。  
把衣柜里的衣服拨到两边，下面那根竖起来意义不明的长木杆让枪刃又是迷惑又是警惕。  
“那个就是站架，罚站用的，看形状就应该明白了吧，可以有效防止偷懒，枪刃要好好站到最后喔。”  
枪刃看着她拿出来的东西，心头一凛。  
“啊呀，难得欣赏到了枪刃受惊吓的表情，真是不容易呢。放心放心，虽然看起来有点吓人，不过这些都是软的啦。”  
似乎是为了证明自己的说法，白魔拨了拨假阴茎表面竖起来的小触须，“不会痛的，你看……姆……”  
迎着枪刃惊诧的目光，白魔毫无顾忌地把狰狞古怪的假鸡巴放进嘴里，用舌头与口腔壁压倒软须，含住茎头，噗滋噗滋吮弄着，把它弄湿。  
又拔出来，一边在茎柱上伸长舌头舔弄，抚弄软须左右倒伏晃出湿润的反光，一边含糊不清地说话，“姆……不过还是……稍微有点刺激喔……小须须，挠得我喉咙发痒……”  
“哈啊……哈啊……真抱歉，因为一想到枪刃的屁股一会要被这东西奸淫，就忍不住有点兴奋过头了呢。”  
白魔拈着那根假鸡巴，伸出粉嫩的舌头，缠上狰狞的柱体一点点舔弄，按住自己下体，手指微陷入肉缝里，轻轻摩擦……  
“哈……好奇怪，怎么好像下面也跟假鸡巴一样，被……弄湿了……”  
“呃！”  
“嗯？”白魔反应十分迅速，拉开枪刃装作不经意遮在前面的手，枪刃羞耻地咬着牙，下面单薄的围裙果然已经顶出一点凸起。白魔却没有掀开围裙，隔着布料捉住了下面蠢蠢欲动的肉柱，轻轻揉搓，“鸡巴翘起来了呢。”  
“怎么，看我舔小玩具也那么激动？还是说……想到要被这东西干，枪刃也兴奋到屁股发痒了？嗯？”  
“怎……”怎么可能……“哈……”  
“喔哦……”白魔动作夸张地松了一下手，又重新握住了龟头，圈紧了抚弄顶端，果然看到围裙上慢慢浸出湿渍……  
“枪刃的鸡巴流水了欸！”  
“放开我……”  
身体被弄得发软，摇摇晃晃的，脚步错动之间，脚尖的痛感起起伏伏，让他小腿一阵阵绷紧。  
“腿夹这么紧。”终于放开男人的阴茎，白魔手掌伸直，插到枪刃并拢的腿间撬动，“荡妇就不要装烈女了，给我好好岔开腿来，张开屁股吃又粗又长的鸡巴啦。”  
脚……腿……  
疼痛，酸麻……马蹄样的高跟踏着地板，哒哒作响，被迫分开并拢的膝盖，枪刃双腿微微颤抖。  
“好，枪刃的屁股应该也迫不及待了吧，要被这家伙蹂躏侵犯了喔。”白魔举起那根假阴茎，痴迷地望着……  
“我才没……呃！”  
“快点站过来，都说了已经开始了，枪刃怎么一点自觉都没有呢。”把危险的玩具接到长长地从下面底座支起来的木杆上，白魔催促。  
危险的预感让枪刃呼吸有些急促，他犹豫着，步入狭小逼仄的空间，衣柜像是一个精心设计的隐秘陷阱。  
多出的绳尾被搭上挂衣杆，枪刃迈着稍小的步幅后退，踩踏的每一步都从脚尖迸起微弱电流向上流蹿。  
顺着白魔的引导抬起臀，湿漉漉凉凉的奇怪触感戳在屁股后面，让枪刃身体有些发僵。  
“张开你的骚屁眼，把鸡巴吃下去。”  
“快啊！”  
白魔不耐烦地一拍他屁股，望着前面翘起来的凸起嘲讽道：“还没被插就兴奋成这样，你这淫荡的身体真该被好好操一操，干服帖了，才不会到处乱发情。来，站好了，把你后面的洞对准大鸡巴，让它好好责罚一下你。”  
因为双腿有些酸痛，踮脚的幅度非常有限。枪刃挪移着脚步，摆动屁股，两瓣屁股夹着后面的假鸡巴，被戳得股间都微湿了才终于调整到白魔满意的姿势与角度。  
尽管已经尽所能地垫高了脚，古怪阴茎的茎头依然半陷入柔软的穴口，将插入又未成行的暧昧情状激得枪刃后穴一缩一缩。  
围裙挂在他身上，聊胜于无地遮挡了一点下体的难堪情状，他羞耻得不敢朝白魔那边看，怕看到维埃拉戏谑的笑容。  
“蛮热情的嘛，迫不及待要被操开花？”  
白魔踢踢他的脚，震动被传递到束缚在高跟长靴里脚尖的某一点，让枪刃已经痛得稍有麻木的神经从持续压痛感里又荡起些锐利清晰的刺激。  
“腿分开。”  
分……分开？  
“唔……”  
一点点挪移开双脚的过程中，顶在穴口处橡胶棒的茎头，十分缓慢地迫入了他的身体……  
他咬牙忍住。  
白魔蹲下来，半握住枪刃踮起的脚腕，咔哒把金属的圆环扣上去，一边一只，从脚腕最细处牢牢锁住双脚，连接着的金属长杆强迫枪刃双腿拉开距离。  
被迫分开的双腿长而挺直，让白魔忍不住用手臂轻轻搂住，抚摸绷紧的结实腿部肌肉，“真漂亮。”  
隔着靴的接触感微弱而暧昧，后穴的异物感却更为不容忽视，枪刃一边痛苦地踮起脚，一边微微挪动了脚步，拷着金属环的脚边叮铃铃作响，屁股里面却肌肉越发紧夹，磨得他又热又痛，双腿发软，差点站立不住。  
白魔抵住他打弯的膝盖，又瞄一眼枪刃身下，十分贴心地提醒，“别忘了，游戏规则是不允许射出，现在就兴奋成这样可不太妙。”  
“唔……”  
“再提示一下，要插进来了喔。”  
“呃！”  
玩具终于狠狠地插进了他的后穴，像一根楔子钉了进去，一口气贯入深处，不容抗拒地把他撑开，将他身体内部挤占，柔软的触须摆动搔挠着穴壁，像是活物一般从他身体里勾扯出怪异的快感。  
一股股涌现的冲动叫枪刃浑身发软，他难耐地错动脚步，脚踝的枷锁却让他无法逃脱，金属锁链磕碰出清脆的叮叮声，他脚尖的压痛高跳起来，撞击着心房。  
白魔又站起来，摸上他的脖子，枪刃无处闪躲，头颅轻微摇摆，仰起脸来深深呼吸，滚动的喉头上渐渐渗出汗来，让白魔覆手有些潮湿。  
“很辛苦呢枪刃。”  
将挂上挂衣杆的绳索绕下来，勾紧了背心交错的绳结中心，枪刃微抬起腰，身体被吊起一点，略微的浮空感让他稍有不安。  
白魔的手臂蹭过枪刃的背与颈，女性的皮肤触感细腻而光洁，激起男人心中一阵兴奋的颤栗。  
这衣柜居然这么高，容得下他整个人在里面站立，这衣柜又如此狭窄，让白魔不得不挤在他身侧，每一下微热的吐息都吹起他缓慢地燃烧。  
终于将男人牢牢绑在了衣柜里，白魔退开了一些观赏他。  
枪刃一言不发，眉头紧蹙，忍耐着夹杂欢欣的痛楚，那咬着牙不肯露怯坚韧的样子让白魔看了心里有些发热，又忍不住凑上去。  
贴到穿着可笑围裙的枪刃身前，白魔圈住男人的腰，稍显强硬地一搂，带动枪刃本就不稳的身体一晃。  
她手掌放在男人腰后暧昧地摩挲，不时滑到臀部拨动臀肉，感受那劲健腰身一阵阵收紧，白魔的掌心也起发热。再去看枪刃的表情，似乎感知到白魔的注视，男人睁开了微闭的迷离双眼，努力看着她的眼睛，凝聚目光的焦点。  
真是的……  
明明被弄得舒服到不行了还要逞强。  
不过这实在……非常诱惑。  
忍不住就往那过于严肃而紧绷的菱唇覆上了柔软，白魔搂紧了他的腰，缓缓伸出舌头舔舐，将他有些干燥的双唇濡湿，温暖而轻柔的接触像是在熔化他的固执，枪刃呼吸渐渐急促，白魔舌尖在他齿列轻扫，终于把顽固的贝壳撬出一线缝隙……  
“哈啊……”泄露出的一声低沉喘息像是压抑已久，蒸出蕴着浓厚情欲的暖热湿气，。  
白魔只稍愣了片刻，就微笑着抵住他意图闭合的齿关，深入进去掠夺男人的呼吸。  
“哈……哈……”枪刃被她吻地晕头转向，身体里膨胀的热气不时诱他发出丢脸的奇怪声音。  
手下劲瘦的腰身渐渐越发收紧，除了一根松垮的围裙系带外别无他物的赤裸后腰渗起一层薄汗，让白魔按住了来回抚摸。  
“唔……哈啊哈啊……嗯……”枪刃屁股一缩，夹着假阴茎的软触须就一挠肠壁，钻心的痒惹他不受控制地剧烈哈气，吹得白魔满脸都是他呼出的湿气。  
而白魔被他弄得心潮澎湃，恨不得掐着他的腰把他压在这里当场干翻。  
不过现在还是稍微忍耐一下好了。  
艰难地从诱惑中抽身，白魔也狼狈地轻轻喘息，“你就呆在这里，好好忍住，只要不在里面射出来，我就给你一个惊喜。”  
柜门从外面慢慢关上，光明渐渐缩成一线，遮住枪刃迷离的双眼，黑暗笼罩让隐隐的不安从心底腾起来……  
而白魔突然又打开柜门，探头进来坏笑着补充，“啊对了对了，如果是枪刃输了，就该你给我惊喜了，不要忘了喔！”  
然后砰地关上了柜门。  
还来不及反应，就已经被封在狭窄的黑暗空间里了……  
他双臂被紧缚在背后吊绑起来，腿也几乎无法挪动，害怕让邪恶的玩具在里面插得更深，枪刃的腿部肌肉不敢放松，即使绷地酸痛也只能强撑。  
“呼……呼……”  
在黑暗里变敏锐的听觉捕捉到重物摔上沙发的声音，他几乎能想象出白魔放肆地倒进沙发，举着手看杂志的样子。而他被插得喉咙发堵，疼痛感在脚趾上跳舞，两腿都酸胀，一会功夫就让汗浸透了背。  
不过，如果只是这样的话……  
就在他这样有些庆幸地想着的时候，腿间就震起来一阵酥麻，怪异的触感在身体里扭动，揉弄着穴壁，快感一阵阵腾起来飘进了脑子。  
“啊——！”  
枪刃非常怀疑他刚才的惊叫已经被白魔听到了。  
这样被关在柜子里，发出奇怪的呻吟……  
“唔……”  
这听起来实在太羞耻了，耻得他头皮都炸起来，他双腿渐渐发软，微屈的膝盖让邪恶的触须拱进更深处搔挠，叫他越发难以支撑，被吊在挂衣杆下面手臂扭得发疼，枪刃难受地肩膀发抖，忍不住轻夹大腿。  
踩着古怪的刑具鞋子一边罚站，一边被道具奸淫，撩拨得屁股发痒，这淫乱的感觉让他不知如何是好。  
“呼……呼……”  
胸口渐渐有些憋闷，却不知是心理原因还是衣柜里空气真的在变稀薄，除了脑子里他对时间微弱的一点感知，他像是被沉重的情欲缠满了身体。  
外面隐约传来小段哼歌的女声，想到白魔正趴在沙发上，或许小腿还勾起来悠闲的摇晃，就觉得真是个恶劣的女人。  
脑海里女人白耀的小腿与赤裸的双足突然也向他纠缠过来，他无可抑制地联想起女人身体的温度，想起白魔不小心蹭到他，小臂上皮肤细腻的触感，想到她湿润的嘴唇，丰满的胸部……  
令人安心的阴影遮蔽着他的欲望，在这落入黑暗，身体被怪异触感侵占的短暂时刻，他对白魔身体的渴望蔓延滋长。  
后穴里拱摆的触须像是一团植物的根茎，在搔刮他的内壁，戳刺着，像要埋进他的血肉里吮吸，枪刃浑身发麻，张开嘴无助地一声一声喘息。  
隔着一扇柜门，他放肆地想像那萦绕着百合花香的柔软躯体，想像白魔柔顺光亮的长发，想像她的美丽如何凶猛地侵占他，将他穿透……  
白魔的一切，都在枪刃肮脏下流的想法中被扭曲，污染了……  
紧绷到酸麻的腿部肌肉发软，渐渐无力支撑……  
“呃……”  
他屈膝，用难堪的姿势沉下身，于是橡胶棒往里插入更深，顶得他痛苦地仰起头，穴壁都痉挛起来，尽管小腿被拉开，他大腿却颤抖着，勉力夹在了一起……  
他像一只下贱的淫兽，用自己的身体将橡胶棒裹紧，柔嫩而敏感的肠壁压紧了细小触须，半是痛苦半是欢欣地狼狈站立着，承接嗡鸣道具带给身体的所有感受，他躬起脊背，不自觉发出呻吟……  
差不多到时间了。  
按耐住激动的心情，白魔慢慢打开衣柜门，感觉自己像个正要拆开生日礼物的孩子一样兴奋不已。  
一线微光里，男人的皮肤起伏颤抖，晶莹汗珠的闪烁与黑暗中飘来的一点喘息让白魔心跳有些加速，干脆直接拉开了门。  
真是美妙的景色。  
背后的绳索挂在横杆，男人被半吊起来，双臂紧绑在背后动弹不得，不得不展露出自己被情欲折磨，屈辱又下贱的姿态。  
把后面夹住的橡胶棒吞下了更深，因两脚腕拷着分腿器，他站立的姿势有些别扭。  
枪刃浑身是汗，身上挂着的围裙部分被浸湿了贴在他身上，透出后面隐约的肉色。  
白魔看了看他身下，尽管把围裙都顶得掀了起来，枪刃身下湿了一片。不知是汗还是泪，把他睫毛也沾湿成一簇簇，枪刃眼周围闪着隐约的泪光，但被缚的强壮男人死死咬着牙，眼神迷离中透出一股不服输的倔强。  
白魔轻笑。  
明明腿都软到没什么力气了不是吗，健壮大腿可怜兮兮地发抖，夹住木棍摩擦，单看这淫荡模样的话，真不敢相信他居然忍住了没有射出。  
虽然与期待中的被情欲完全吞噬稍有不同，不过不服输的表情也很棒啊，下意识舔了舔下唇，白魔去摸了枪刃汗津津的大腿。  
像是往沸油里洒进了一滴水，男人反应颇大地惊喘了一声，扭动着，似乎想逃离白魔手掌的抚摸，惊慌失措的样子越发鼓动了白魔。  
“让我看看枪刃的下面，是变成什么淫荡样子了。”她抓住他膝盖，强行将他双腿拉开……  
“呜……”  
“唔……呜……”枪刃摇摆着头，大腿靠拢，羞耻到双颊通红，眼睛都被泪水蓄满了，哀哀叫唤着，希望白魔不要看他身下。好在还有围裙的遮挡，不至于被一眼看穿。然而继白魔拉开他酸软的大腿后，那最后的一片围裙也被白魔挑了起来，枪刃胯下高隆……  
“谜底揭晓咯，来让我看看……”  
围裙下摆被揭开的瞬间，白魔什么都没看清，甚至来不及躲开，就被迎面一股湿热的液体射了个措手不及，淋了满身。  
“……”  
一时间场面非常安静。  
透过薄薄的衣料，精液又热又湿的触感粘在皮肤，缓缓地往下淌……  
白魔有些恍惚地眨眨眼睛，低头一看，从胸口到腹部，她的丝织睡裙上一片狼藉，甚至脖子都溅上了几滴……然后白魔皱了皱眉。  
她手背上也有。  
抬手闻闻，果然是那熟悉的腥臭味道。  
黏糊糊的，感觉很难受。  
“唔……”  
“枪刃？”  
枪刃双眼无神，张着腿无力地挂在那里，眼泪默默从蓄满泪光的眼睛里流下来……  
他居然……只是被白魔碰了一下，就被弄得高潮了。这实在太羞耻了，可是……  
“唔……”他双腿颤抖，浑身都……颤抖着。  
“好了枪刃，不要在我的架子上发情了，你冷静一点。喔……忘记关震动了。”  
“呼哈……唔……哈……”  
不知道是不是白魔故意，身体里的震动猛然加剧，酥麻一路顺着脊椎震到了脑子，本就因射精而羞耻到无以复加的身体更是软地不像话，枪刃喘得像条发情的狗。  
“啊噢，抱歉调错了，不过……”白魔拖长了声音，诱枪刃费力地从一片让人晕乎乎的情欲里捉起一点精神抬眼看她。  
“不管怎么看都是枪刃输了对吧。”白魔蘸起胸口粘着的精液，伸出舌头舔了舔，说。  
看枪刃一脸疑惑，白魔一边把他手脚的束缚拆开，一边重申，“约定可是说从站架上下来，可不是打开柜门，所以，是枪刃输了喔。”  
管他的谁输谁赢……  
“喂——！！”  
不带一丝犹豫，枪刃地身体朝外面斜倒下去！  
“你你不要突然就扑过来啊！！！”被枪刃压在下面的白魔大叫。  
枪刃缓了一会力气，撑起来自己，无奈道，“明明是你自己要抱过来的……”  
“什么……”白魔正要发怒，被枪刃一句“难道不是”给截断，于是回想一下，才不安地摸摸自己头发，音量倏然一低，嗫嚅道，“那我不是……看了怕你摔着……了嘛……”  
“喔……”枪刃点点头。  
然后转脸就气势汹汹地反怪枪刃“突然扑过来”？  
这女人真的很不讲道理。  
“哪里想得到你那么重，完全抱不住……”维埃拉脸上可疑地腾起红云。  
“那我还要谢谢你？”  
“那倒不用啦……”白魔绞着自己的头发，突然反应过来，“什么啊你是在讽刺我吗！”  
这家伙简直越来越放肆了。  
“欸……”  
也不要……真的突然抱上来……吧。  
很重啊……  
“我只是没想到，你下意识的反应居然是来抱我。”枪刃搂住她，从背后握她圆润的肩，闭眼感受着怀里动来动去不安分大兔子的体温，呼吸着她发间淡淡的香气。在黑暗狭间里的不安与孤寂，就飞快地被消融在空气里。  
“……总不能是躲开吧。”白魔被他不寻常的突然黏人弄得有点懵。  
“按照避险的本能，是躲开更好。”  
“……”听听，这熟悉的缺根弦发言。  
是枪刃没错了。  
像是在数落别人好意一样，真是令人生气。  
白魔撅起嘴巴，很不高兴。  
等等！！！  
白魔瞪起眼睛，嗡地一下，兔耳朵直挺挺立起来。  
连耳朵尖都充起血，只覆着短绒毛的内侧更是红得厉害。  
枪刃蹭蹭她的侧脸，亲了亲。  
“谢谢。”  
啊该死！心脏不听话地怦咚咚乱跳。  
那心脏一搏一搏，跳到了白魔耳边。  
白魔想推开他，又忘了推开他，直接愣在了那里。  
……好丢人。  
好像能听到血液流动的声音，汩汩在她血管里奔腾。  
耳朵好热，脸颊也在发烧。  
真可恶，这个……  
这才被道具操射过的男人怎么这么会撩啊。  
“你怎么了？”  
似乎终于发现了白魔的不对劲，枪刃疑惑。  
“没事。”白魔僵着一张脸。  
最可恶的就是他根本不懂这种事情是在撩，真是让人无力。  
“你给我滚去洗澡，立刻。”  
“好。”说一不二，他果然翻身起来，这份果断也让白魔心情复杂。  
……  
“呼——”  
白魔瘫倒。  
他终于走了。  
捂住自己发烧的脸颊，又揪住滚烫的绒耳朵捋了捋，白魔的手掌心也感觉热乎乎的。  
把准备好的东西扔给枪刃去琢磨，白魔借着哗啦的水声匆忙收拾了自己，早早等在外面。  
良久，才看到枪刃端着一杯茶，慢慢转出来，他眼睛低垂，看着地面，每一步都走得犹豫不决。  
他抬眼看了一眼白魔，又嗖地收回目光，盯着摇晃的茶水不敢抬头。  
“怎么了，不准我也换身衣服？”  
“……”  
“你不会想让我还穿着那件被你糊了一身精的裙子吧？”  
想到刚刚自己做的荒唐事情，枪刃呼吸一滞，终于开口，“我不是，那个意思……”  
被裹在白色绢布手套里的手，捏在精致小碟子边缘不安滑动，从未穿过的紧身长手套让枪刃感觉有些不适。  
还有那与手套同色的蕾丝花纹腕带，有着精致的花边，羞耻与不可置信感让他好像踩在云上。  
“快点过来，小女仆。”白魔微笑着朝他招手，“喔对了，小心脚下！”  
“……”  
枪刃刚要加快脚步，腿上的酸痛就发作起来，惹得他刚换上细跟高跟鞋的双脚危险地左右摇晃……  
他努力让自己走路的姿势保持正常，因为如果不是，可能白魔就会提一点……其他的要求了。  
因为全身心地协调着身体重心的平衡，他表情异乎寻常的严肃，与服饰显得非常不搭。  
看他走得摇摇晃晃，白魔干脆过来迎接了。  
她穿着燕尾服。  
“喂喂，盯我半天了，怎么啊，觉得不合适？”  
墨色外套里是暗条纹马甲，雪白的衬衫上翻下稍尖的衣领，男性化的装扮穿在白魔身上除了身材有点纤瘦之外依然帅气，有种别样的魅力，只是……  
对比他现在的穿着……  
“别瘪着嘴啦，小女仆。”白魔嘴角噙笑，戳戳枪刃僵硬的嘴角，“笑一笑嘛。”  
枪刃端着那杯茶，看着白魔光亮的丝巾领结，莹润的宝石映出他头顶的女仆发带，半天也没勉强出一个笑容。  
然后白魔突然捉住他手腕，把他拽地往前跌了一步，枪刃手里杯盘一阵叮哐哐乱响，“靠近点，让我看看你。”  
感觉到枪刃的紧张，白魔又笑，“又不会吃了你。”  
“再说了，你也不怕被吃吧？”  
“……”  
虽然的确是。  
但是，穿成这样被注视的感觉，实在……太奇怪了。  
白魔盯着他。  
从头顶的女仆发带一路看下去，到胸前的衣褶，白围裙下层叠的黑短裙，腿上的过膝的白丝吊带袜与漆皮高跟鞋，整个都是甜美可爱的少女画风。  
“很漂亮。”  
白魔审视良久后评价。  
“……”枪刃很想大骂她热衷给自己穿女装就算了，违着心说漂亮是不是审美有毛病。  
但他不敢。  
然后白魔牵起他的手，十分绅士地拢住他指尖，轻轻握住，“来，跟我过来。”  
穿着裙子腿间空荡荡带起风的感觉让枪刃觉得十分别扭，总有种下身没穿衣服的错觉，可短裙柔滑的内衬又携着凉丝丝轻飘飘布料的重量，在他大腿与屁股轻轻摩擦，挠出点微妙的羞耻感。  
连身短裙的裙摆蓬松，层层叠叠的木耳边像是奶油蛋糕的裱花一样精致，随着他走动而轻轻摇摆，如浪花一般起伏。  
这么甜美可爱的衣服……  
高跟鞋的坡度迫使枪刃高踮起脚，扣紧脚踝的鞋带之下，覆着洁白丝袜的脚背裸露出来，绷出微微的弧度……  
虽然这双脚过于宽大，经脉也略微突出，等等暴露出的身体特征让人无法忽略这是一双属于男人的脚。  
不过，也挺好的。  
虽然那鞋跟跺着地板，响声重得像往人心脏上敲。不知想到了什么，白魔看着他那恼火到狰狞的表情直发笑。  
并没有任何介质垫软地面去消弭高跟鞋的敲击，枪刃不得不一路带着那可耻的响声，跟着白魔走到这里。  
白魔舒服地伸了个懒腰，坐进了单人沙发，跷起二郎腿，裤脚边缘在脚踝垂出些弧度，掸了掸笔挺的裤面上不存在的灰，白魔抬头看着枪刃。  
……  
就在沉默地对视渐渐要演化到尴尬起来的时候，白魔冷冷道，“还愣着？你来干嘛的？”  
枪刃才一个恍神，从白魔身上撤回视线，想起自己的“工作”……  
那杯茶。  
“呃……请用？”  
白魔无奈地摇头，暗叹着枪刃的反应迟钝，身体坐起一些，握住他手臂轻拽，温柔地力度像有魔力一样，牵引着枪刃跟着照做。  
“蹲下来一点。”  
“对……就是这样，不要让客人过份仰视，你让我感觉很有压力。”  
“唔……”  
白魔又拉起他的手，安在托盘边。  
“还有手，另一只也要放上来，双手端。明白吗？”  
枪刃的一双大手掐在精致的小小盘边，显得稍微有些滑稽。  
“再说。”  
“请……请用。”  
盘盏细细地抖动着……  
白魔温柔和煦的表情凝了凝。  
“啪！”  
瓷器的碰撞声顿时哐啷啷响成一片，枪刃头偏向一边，用力捏住盘边，耳朵嗡嗡。  
“不会说话？”  
“才几个字就结巴？”  
“腿，”白魔擦得光亮的皮鞋反复地用力踢着枪刃小腿，“说了几遍了，要蹲下。”  
“唔……”  
艰难地踩着那两只后跟微陷入地毯的细高跟鞋，枪刃保持身体平衡，又蹲下一点。  
用力地，深深呼吸……  
“转过来。”  
枪刃没动。  
白魔心脏微微一沉，放柔动作，托着下巴把他脸掰过来。  
“生气了？”  
枪刃眉头微皱，眼睛里跳着火。  
“没有。”他眉毛舒展了些，下颚却收紧了。  
白魔眯着眼睛看他，抚上枪刃被打过的那半张脸，在微微发热的脸颊上轻轻抚摸。  
“你说谎。”  
柔和的以太渗入皮肤，像清凉的水，一波波抚平了脸上的燥热……  
“不过我也有错，那么，我给你赔个礼吧。”  
端过在枪刃手里捏了很久的茶具轻放到旁边矮几，“来枪刃，把你裙子提起来。”  
迎着枪刃睁大的眼睛，她掀起那层叠的裙摆，“来，攥着它，提起来，让我看看下面。”  
“唔……”  
枪刃十分犹豫，勾起裙边的双手有些颤抖……  
“提起来嘛，别害羞。”  
一想到自己下面穿的东西，枪刃羞耻得浑身发热，手指不安地摆动，想着迟早也是要被看，终于还是把裙摆提起，把身下的模样展露出来……  
“哇哦……”  
白魔故意的夸张惊叹吓得他浑身一抖。  
“诶诶，别放下，再提高一点。”  
白丝袜的边缘把隐隐显出肌肉的腿从侧面轻勒出浅浅的勒痕，枪刃的下体被裹在一段布料颇少的三角性感内裤里，腰中还装饰着细缎带系成的小蝴蝶结。  
白魔靠地越来越近，呼吸的热气隔着薄薄内裤，笼上了枪刃敏感的性器，被兜在内裤里面的肉茎一挺一挺，把内裤顶地弹动着变了形……  
“枪刃的鸡巴在害羞呢。”  
“一跳一跳的。”  
“唔……”  
白魔抬头一看，果然，枪刃的脸又开始发红了……  
“啧，你看看你，把内裤都顶地漏风了诶。”白魔把他的内裤边缘用食指勾起来左右滑动，又突然伸过头来，顶着枪刃的肚子往下看，用着新奇的语气惊叹，“从这里可以看到里面枪刃的鸡巴在里面动欸！”  
那毛绒耳朵在男人身上扫来扫去，还古怪地有些湿漉漉的感觉。枪刃急促地呼吸着，两手抓紧，把裙子攥成了一团……  
“呼呀！”白魔突然恶作剧式地把那内裤往下一拉，让肉茎就弹跳出来，她故意哈着气轻笑，让湿热气息氤氲贴上枪刃的阴茎表皮，与让人发麻的小小电流一道送入心脏。  
枪刃手指越发揪紧，视线更是远远地往外飘……  
“哈……”  
被白魔这一笑惹得浑身不自在，枪刃又禁不住低头看她，然后就看到白魔媚笑着，浑不在意张开嘴巴，把他茎头一口含住。  
枪刃浑身一紧。  
要害被吮住后吃惊的表现真是可爱，如此暗自感叹着，白魔把枪刃的阴茎吃得更深了些，伏低身体，侧过脸来一面含吮，一面去看枪刃。  
痛苦与欢欣在男人脸上激烈地纠缠，他几乎站不稳脚，白魔手指圈在他的阴茎根部，身体一拱一拱，渐渐吞吐起来……  
该死……  
这刚刚还一脸冷酷训诫他的白魔，还穿着整齐的绅士风礼服，现在就这样低头含他的老二，卖力的吞吐，柔软而湿润的口腔吸得他意识飘飘荡荡。  
“呼……枪刃的鸡巴……胀得……姆……好大……”  
实在太……违规了。  
在白魔嘴巴里一挺一挺，枪刃的鸡巴沾满了白魔的口水，顶端流出腥臭的前液，混进了白魔嘴巴里。  
“唔！”  
就在阴茎直竖起来，顶着白魔嗓子口的时候，一阵窒痛让枪刃僵直了全身。  
白魔手中紧掐着枪刃阴茎的根部，从撒下的裙子里钻出头来，摆摆头示意，“撩起来。”  
枪刃慌忙搂起裙子，不知道是羞耻还是身体里无法发泄的欲望，他浑身发软，一双细高跟鞋经不住左右踩动，小腿肚肌肉打转，几乎要跪倒在白魔身上。  
就着他几乎挽在臂弯，高高掀起的裙摆，白魔从自己上衣口袋抽出折叠整齐的丝帕，轻轻抖开，温柔地覆上了枪刃湿漉漉的阴茎，把上面的黏液擦拭。柔滑的丝织面料摩擦着阴茎，一股股异样的冲动直蹿脑门，枪刃忍得辛苦，身体也摇晃起来。  
一把抓住枪刃还在绝望轻颤的阴茎，重新塞进三角内裤的裤裆。  
“别愣着呀，裙子可以放下来了。”  
犹如木偶一般愣愣地松开手，枪刃腰都快直不起来，白魔贴心地把半凉的茶水递到他手边。  
“来，重说一遍。”  
重说……什么？  
枪刃显得十分迷茫。  
“嗳，这就对了，穿短裙的淑女就是该这样，并拢双腿，微微下蹲……”白魔为他稍稍扯平裙子上被抓出的皱褶，“再说一次，那句话。”  
“嗯……”  
甚至难以意识自己此刻动作的羞耻，裤裆里的肉茎在勃起，拱开内裤。无法抑制的性欲在枪刃脑内绞缠。  
富有弹性的三角内裤被顶得四面漏风，在裙下危险地摇摆，因为兜起他的粗肉茎，内裤一弹一弹滑动着，细腻布面在茎头摩挲，擦出丝丝缕缕怪异而甜美的快感来……  
枪刃的意识像是陷在了泥淖里，无法自拔，等他再回过神来，面前白魔的脸已经染上了怒意。  
“很——好，竟然敢发呆。是我对你太温柔，让你忘了自己是谁？”白魔猛一扯他的衣领。  
枪刃一惊，突然前倾的身体差点让茶水荡出来。  
白魔余光一瞥那杯茶，又放开他，冷声警告，“给你最后一次机会，好好做。”  
动作要轻柔……  
慢慢地，微蹲下来……尽管双腿酸痛，夹紧双腿……不受那些左冲右撞欲望的干扰，枪刃用双手紧紧捏住那盘盏的边缘，弯腰端给白魔……  
深呼吸，暂时摒弃杂乱的气流，用恭敬的语气说——“请用。”  
白魔终于稍微展颜，淡淡微笑着，却不急去接茶杯，戏谑地扬起眉，问他，“是不是该道个歉呢，小女仆？你刚刚可犯了不少错。”  
枪刃僵住了。  
正当他犹豫着是用语言还是什么行动应对才符合白魔心意的时候，白魔已经轻笑着，单手解开了他胸前的一颗衣扣……  
“道歉的时候要露出胸部，不应该是常识吗？”  
“唔……”  
再次把手探进他的衣服，白魔的抚摸叫枪刃睁大了眼睛，羞耻的应激反应让白魔看了很是愉快，瓷器互相磕碰，在枪刃手中哐哐轻响。  
一只手攥枪刃手腕，白魔另一只手已经从中间解开一颗衣扣的前襟探了进去，像是用手的接触在观察一般，她的抚摸缓慢而仔细，颇具欣赏意义。  
富有弹性的皮肤吸附着她手掌，结实的肌肉平整中带着一点弧度，在白魔手下滑动。专心享受着抚摸男人身体的触感，白魔像对待珍爱的艺术品一般在男人胸部反复摩挲，每一寸皮肤都没有放过。  
随着她手部动作的深入，窄窄衣袖也带进了衣服里，边角轻刮过枪刃皮肤，枪刃的呼吸愈发沉重，他乳头稍微勃起，拱起来在白魔手掌心蹭过，蹭出点点滴滴让心脏发痒的电流，而白魔并不理会。  
探寻过整个胸部的形状，白魔从他起伏的胸膛上抽回手，拉上敞开的衣襟，重新扣好衣扣，把衣服整理回原样。  
白魔终于慢条斯理地接了茶，交换过双腿的位置，指尖勾起茶杯的细耳，靠在沙发上小抿上一口茶水，让路易波士红茶的微甜味道在舌尖萦绕。  
“不错。”回味着充分发酵红茶淡淡的蜜香与花香，她评价，“胸部摸起来很舒服，我很满意。”  
本就在她的抚摸下已经浑身发热的枪刃面色更红了一层，盖在裙下被薄布兜住的阴茎顶端摩擦着内裤，一阵阵涌现的快意引他双腿发软。  
“干什么呢，站不住？这春情荡漾是发骚给谁看？”  
白魔笑着看他，跷起的脚用脚背勾住枪刃脚后跟，慢慢捋上去，把男人本就泛酸的小腿揉得越发酸软。  
枪刃双手垂在身前微微握拳，他双眼发直，身体也绷紧了。就着红茶淡淡的蜜香，白魔仔细思考了一会，好心决定不揭穿他悄悄用手压住裙摆的小动作。  
不过……  
“跪下。”  
甚至不由他反应，白魔一勾他腿弯，枪刃就跌了下来，狼狈地单手撑地，裙边沾了沾地面，又扫动着浮起来，他前脚掌撑地，跪在白魔面前，难得放松的小腿肌肉一阵舒缓。  
“能让腿休息一下了，你可应该好好感谢我。脚并拢些……”  
枪刃一挪脚，脚跟相碰，翘起的细鞋跟就差点勾在一起卡住，白魔的脚伸进裙子，踩上他大腿，鞋底花纹压得他皮肤有了微弱刺痛，脚又挪开来，顶上他沉甸甸兜在内裤的囊袋，轻轻踢动……  
“哈……”  
“小贱货，这你就这么舒服了？”  
“不……”  
“不什么？不可以玩你的骚卵蛋？”白魔掐住他下巴，死死盯住他，下面脚一摆，把他勃起来的肉柱朝一边甩开。  
“啊！”枪刃惊喘了半声，又咬住了下唇。连菊穴也紧张到缩起，茎头的马眼一张一翕，似乎想要吐出点什么，却只能可怜地一拱一拱，漏出一点稀薄的黏液。  
“还是不可以动你的鸡巴？”  
枪刃骤然粗喘起来。  
那鞋底追过去，踩在他阴茎，凹凸不平的粗糙鞋底压在他身上左右碾动。掐住他下巴的手往前拖动了些，拽得他伸着脖子，微仰起头，眼神阵阵放空……  
白魔又绕过脚来，把刚刚被踢过的阴茎又换一个方向踢地甩开来，甩打在枪刃自己身上，弹性十足的内裤竟然没有松脱，依然裹在他阴茎外面，随粗硕而硬挺的肉棒在腿间小腹弹动的动作而滑动，他羞耻地几乎要咬碎一口牙，  
被如此虐待的阴茎却不听话地硬到发抖，一勃一勃绷紧了内裤。  
“这么快就一脸快要高潮的表情了，是不是我又错过了什么。”  
终于收回作恶的脚，枪刃被掀起的短裙又落了回去。而白魔俯身，按住他被白丝包覆的大腿，一路越过袜口摸上去，因为枪刃此时的姿势，丝袜后面的吊带都绷直了，稍有点紧地勒在皮肤表面，摸着四周挤出的一点微弱隆起，皮肤结实的肉感也更有实质了一些。  
“真迷人。”  
毫不吝啬地夸奖了枪刃的身体，白魔摸到了枪刃腿根，臀与腿之间勒紧的吊带绷直了，拉出一截性感的三角空隙，让白魔忍不住往那空隙插进了手指，挑起那吊带上下滑动手指，抚摸了下面枪刃的屁股与大腿，感受着柔软皮肤一会勒紧一会松开的形态……  
啪，一声轻响，细鞭一般抽在了枪刃心头，白魔猛然松开吊带，让弹性的细带拍到了枪刃腿上，弹出一道轻微的灼痛。  
白魔继续摸索，裙子下面男人的后臀一片赤裸，从臀侧到臀峰，全部裸着光溜溜的紧实皮肤。  
“不会是下面没穿吧。”  
随着她双手的抚摸越发深入，白魔的轻咦叫枪刃下意识夹紧了臀肉……  
“嚯，穿这么骚？”  
指尖碰到的是一条细得该称为绳子的内裤，深深勒入肉里，白魔一想就知道了原因，顺着腰间倾斜的勒痕摸到前面，握住了枪刃把内裤顶成降落伞的阴茎龟头……内裤顶端的小片布料都被腺液洇得湿透了，黏糊糊覆在龟头，勾勒出茎头的形状，将不堪重负的内裤拉开，白魔动作停顿了一下。  
直到枪刃不安地拱拱身体，白魔才放下内裤的边缘，轻笑着，“枪刃的鸡巴把内裤都顶松了呢。”  
快要被撑坏的内裤被拉下来，细带终于不再勒得两胯深陷，内裤的上边缘勾在茎柱下面，裤底仅有的一点稀少布料堪堪裹住阴囊，透过薄而半透的蕾丝与细网纱，可以看到饱满肉球在里面挤作一团，鼓鼓囊囊的。  
除了被放出来的粗硕阴茎显得不太和谐。  
白魔端详了他片刻，取来一条稍长的黑色丝带，那绸布表面泛着柔和的光泽，将他阴茎根部缠绕，交错着，连囊袋一同束紧，肉球的形状被勒地鼓凸起来。从他阴茎根部往上，丝带斜绕慢慢圈紧，最后于颈部交叉，将丝带稍微拉紧，白魔在枪刃阴茎的上方，打了一个规整的蝴蝶结。  
修饰过蝴蝶结双耳皱褶的形态，再用尖头剪刀修剪末端，让丝带尾部像燕尾一样岔开，白魔捏捏那分在两边的丝绸，满意的一笑，“好了。”  
阴茎被紧缚，欲望无法发泄，一簇簇小火花噼啪炸在脑里，枪刃看着自己那个部位被这样装饰，双眼都失了神……  
笑嘻嘻亲一下男人的唇，白魔抓住那被绑得凸出来的囊袋轻轻揉搓。  
“哈啊……”  
枪刃很快低喘一声热了脸颊，而白魔还不放手，手中加力，连搓动带挤压，把肉球都扯得变形，枪刃浑身发麻，表情也生动起来，又是愉快又是痛苦，咬牙忍住眼泪，泫然欲泣的样子让白魔大为满意。  
“这样才对嘛，表情可爱一点，主人才会喜欢。那么……是时候让我看看你藏着什么秘密了。”  
顺着腰间的细带摸索，白魔的手绕回了枪刃身后，内裤Y形的交叉处勾连着心形的镂空金属圈，下面的一条也串着好几个形状不同的金属小零件贴合皮肤，直到细绳似的丁字裤从尾椎一折没入了那道缝隙，最下的金属配饰却另延出一条细而短的链子垂出一道弧线。  
白魔手指探进股间的沟壑，拨开紧抿臀缝，然后……触到了一个小小的硬物。  
“嗯，这是什么？”  
嵌在枪刃后穴部位，一小巧的圆环，像是精致瓷杯的杯耳，又像是秘境深处被藏匿的珍果，吊着细链弧线的另一端，被夹在微潮的股缝深处，等待被人发现。  
“屁股里……这是夹着个什么东西？”  
伸指勾住大小刚够她伸进一根手指的圆环，白魔试探着稍微拉动，细链摇晃着轻轻拍打两边股肉，让白魔忽然有些走神……  
枪刃走路的时候，是不是也正是被这垂下的小链子左右拍打着股间细嫩的软肉？  
让枪刃神情恍惚的元凶找到了，想想就觉得真是色情。  
“好像还是个大家伙……啧，咬得真紧。”  
“含这么舒服，舍不得放了都？怪不得连个茶都端不好，原来是只顾着自己扭着屁股发骚去了。你就是这么来服务主人的？”  
白魔狠狠拍一下他的屁股，“贱货！”  
不止是火辣辣印上来的掌印的疼，凶狠的外力击打下，枪刃的臀肉一阵波动，让里面夹紧的肉壁也微微荡开，敏感肠肉在道具表面一刮摩，枪刃的意识顿时就飘起了片片白……  
“看你那副春情荡漾的贱样。”  
“真是淫荡的小女仆，不过看在表情很可爱的份上，主人暂且给你一次机会。”  
不舍地在枪刃屁股上又捏了两把，白魔命令，“蹲起来。”  
枪刃手撑地板抬起膝盖，大腿的重量压上小腿，腿肚的酸痛就炸起来在肌肉里乱窜，那滋味难受得叫他几乎忘了屁股坐到高跟鞋跟的古怪。  
让枪刃调整过姿势后，“仰头……”  
“嚯……”白魔忍俊不禁，踢踢他下巴，“挺自觉嘛。”  
“再张大点…… 嗯，舌头也伸出来……不错，很好，就这个动作，保持一下。”  
枪刃蹲在地上仰头张嘴，长长伸出舌头，摆出了好像渴求着鸡巴一样的下流姿势。  
细小的衣料摩擦，皮扣带磕碰着，白魔解开皮带的声音让枪刃感到了几分不同寻常的压力。  
白魔反手轻托他下巴，“别急嘛，马上就给你。”  
“唔……”  
粗硕的鸡巴才戳到舌头，僵麻的肌肉就不自觉动了一下，湿热的触感舔得白魔收了收腰，沾染了一点湿润的胶棒轻戳枪刃的腮帮，“都说了不准动，想吃鸡巴想疯了？”  
“不准动喔，不准动……”如此提醒着，白魔再次挺身，慢悠悠地把身下的假鸡巴搁上枪刃仰起的脸……  
枪刃觉得她一定在这玩具上做了什么手脚，因为不止是触感，古怪的腥气也直冲鼻腔。那柱体蹭着他因大张开嘴而微微绷紧的上唇，贴着他鼻侧缓缓滑动，浓郁的气味几乎闷住枪刃的呼吸。  
贴在挺直鼻梁的一侧，挤得他鼻翼微拢，粗硕柱体擦蹭着他脸颊，慢慢滑上去，模糊而深黑的影子随之盖上视野，眼前的昏黑在脑海里扩散，让他呼吸渐渐窘迫。  
悬在口腔上方，白魔形状饱满的囊袋正摇晃着享受从他口中呼出的热气，拨开他的额发，白魔把阴茎搭上枪刃的脸，挺腰缓缓磨蹭……  
“哈……”  
“嗯？”只这么淡淡一瞥，枪刃就紧张地收起了声音。  
知道他身体兴奋得厉害，白魔反而越发不急不忙，抬着鸡巴在枪刃脸上这里蹭蹭那里戳戳，欣赏着男人越发羞红的脸与屈辱的眼神。而枪刃连眼睛都不敢乱眨，只能默默忍受着白魔给予的羞辱。  
逼近眼睫的阴影让人类下意识紧张起来，枪刃睫毛轻颤，白魔扶着身下的柱体靠近，在他眼睛上方近距离晃过一圈……  
枪刃紧张地呼吸都凝住了……  
“嗯，不错……很听话。就给你一点奖励，舌头可以动了，现在我允许你舔我的鸡巴。”  
看枪刃还在发愣，白魔顿时恼了，“你觉得这不是奖励？”  
“那就有骨气一点，不要一会又贱到扒开屁股求我操你。手端上来！”  
“放到下巴这里来……对，双手，轻轻地捧住，托好我下面的小球……呵呵，是不是手感还不错？”  
“真是奇怪，枪刃明明不喜欢男人，但好像对人家的假鸡巴却特别迷恋呢。”  
伸着舌头，手托阴囊，枪刃蹲在这里，双腿发麻，下贱地让白魔用鸡巴蹭嘴。  
“哈啊……”  
舌头很软，很舒服……  
压上枪刃已经伸出很久几乎晾到发干的舌面，白魔慢慢磨蹭把自己弄湿……  
“不许舔！”  
察觉到枪刃舌头边缘略微卷起，白魔毫不犹豫抬脚踹他，“给你机会你不要，就别赶着现在来发骚，老实点！”  
皮鞋头击在小腹，沉闷的力道透进身体，男人脸上闪过一丝痛苦的神色，稳不住摇晃的身形，他双膝跪地，一只手掌撑在自己面前，另一只手掌放在下巴，讨好地托起白魔阴囊。  
白魔的动作毫无怜惜，擦脚一般反复擦蹭，使用着枪刃的舌头来弄湿自己。枪刃努力伸着舌头，湿润的表面很快被蹭干，失去了水份的保护，就算是轻微的摩挲也涩涩令他舌上泛起痛感……  
“唔……”  
终于，白魔抬起腰，柱体往斜下一刺，把茎头塞进了枪刃嘴巴，挤得他舌头也缩了回去。她手指张开，抱住枪刃的后脑，缓慢地将枪刃按压向自己……  
“舌头吐出来，乖乖张开喉咙，让我进去。”“嗯……”  
看着枪刃眼睛大大睁开，又因缺氧而慢慢遗失焦距，紧致的喉咙松开一些，让白魔挤进了头部。  
“对，就是这样，张开，张开……”  
可爱的小女仆，嘴巴变成我的飞机杯～  
“呃……呃……”  
喉间肌肉剧烈抽搐，枪刃眼睛上翻，全身除了被白魔抱紧的头部之外，都难以忍耐地微扭起来。  
屁股里面穴肉不听话地缩紧，夹缠着玩具，仿佛浑身都在示警着要不行了，快感的激流却被阴茎上的丝带束缚悉数拦下，留下无处发泄的欲望猛兽般在他身体里四处冲撞。  
他撑不住，脚掌一个打滑跌了下去，大腿整个贴上地面，冰冷的触感就渍得他头皮一炸，打了个寒颤。  
“嗯哼哼～不可以射喔。好好含住主人的大鸡巴，吮它，吸它，让主人赏赐一点东西给你。”  
太刺激了……  
舒服地过头，反倒有些受不了。  
白魔喘息着……  
“让我进去……再深一点，枪刃嘴巴快张大，把我……全部吃下去………”  
朝那柔嫩的口腔里贯通进去，紧窄的喉咙里肌肉强劲收缩，猛烈挤压的窒胀感把白魔弄得也  
头脑发晕。  
枪刃忍耐着，手掌按住裙前摆，柔弱而顺从的姿态让白魔征服欲大涨，直摁着枪刃的头向下猛顶，干到了最深处，枪刃身体一阵抽搐，那裙摆微动，像微风吹动花瓣一样颤抖着。  
随着茎头深入，压迫住呼吸，男人脸上浮现出一层病态而艳丽的红色，头脑缺氧带起阵阵失重般的眩晕，让他整个人都飘飘悠悠的。  
几乎失去了视觉，什么都……看不见了，瘫坐的姿态，抓紧的手指……除了喉咙里不讲理的蛮横侵入，热铁撑开他喉咙插进来，其他都遗忘掉了。  
“嗯——”  
舒服地一声喟叹后，白魔眯着眼睛适应了一会，才从过度的舒适里出意识，“真棒啊小女仆，全部都吃下去了。”  
全部，每一寸，都被湿润的口腔与紧致的喉所咙包裹，紧紧缠住，一阵阵收紧。  
啊……表情，翻着白眼浑身抽搐的样子，这个……  
“被插高潮了？”  
“太下贱了，你这母狗。”  
母狗。  
一边挥舞利刃撕开怪兽皮肉，于扬起的血滴中微侧身，朝队友投去淡淡一瞥警告目光的枪刃。  
现在穿着可笑的小洋裙满脸潮红跪在地上，吐着舌头被她插嘴干到高潮。  
那失控颤抖着，上翻到几乎不见金色瞳仁的眼睛，正是瞪起把那个抢开召唤吓得差点重招召唤兽的那一双。  
夹着她鸡巴的喉咙紧得不像话，收紧的时候就钳住一样让她动弹不得，只勉强蹭动两下，紧到窒人的湿软喉咙就让快感刷得她脑子里泛白。按着枪刃后脑的手指抓起来，不自觉揪紧了男人短发，白魔小幅度地挺腰，把鸡巴反复贯进枪刃的喉咙，狠狠操他。  
他被堵地叫不出声，喉间软肉一缠一缠，含糊地咕咕响着吃进鸡巴，身体好像软成了泥，让白魔捅烂了，他双腿张开紧紧贴住地面，丝丝寒意如针一般钻入刺痛皮肉，蓬蓬的裙摆铺到地上，像一朵盛放的镶白边黑色花朵。  
短链落到了地上轻轻扫动，阴茎在丝带的绑缚下不屈地拱动裙摆，徒劳勃起想射出点什么而不能，被兜在内裤里的阴囊也热得好像有热流在里面涌，他意识被绞地七零八落，不自觉眼泪狂飙。  
“贱货，被女人干哭的婊子。”  
无力举起的手臂垂到了地板，好在白魔已不需要他伸手去托，白魔按着他的头，干得把那下面的囊袋也一起塞进他嘴里面。  
“好飞机杯，乖乖含住我，主人要射进来咯。”  
白魔双腿夹紧他脸的时候，喉咙已经被完全扩开了，柔软而饱满的小肉球挤进口腔，被他满满地吸吮住。  
濒死的窒息感与好像要升天的快感，在喉咙里挤压与摩擦的灼痛里，蒸发成一片氤氲的白雾。一股股热液迸发，白魔射出了，浇了他满喉呛人而辛辣的感觉，熔在脖颈深处，滑腻的液体顺着喉咙被撑开的间隙溜进了肚子。  
枪刃举着头，张开的嘴巴让白魔当了飞机杯使用，他被插得喉咙痉挛，射了满满的腥液在口中。本不该如此使用的腔道，也从内部被一寸寸侵染了热意，成为了承接白魔欲望的容器……  
从紧窄的喉咙里抽身拔出自己，道具阴茎的茎头还粘着大片湿液，微咸而腥臭，浓厚的雌性味道充溢了口腔。白魔离开过一会，枪刃的嘴还迷茫地张着，刚要缓慢地反应过来要闭上，却叫白魔制止了。  
“别动，不许动。”  
“嘴就这么张着，好好感受，不许偷吃。”  
嘴巴很干，舌头也是，慢慢晾在空气里，除了滑下的腥液与分泌不够充分的津液，口腔里再没有别的润滑，他喉咙发涩有些干痛，喉间软肉在脖子里面挤压。  
腥液……射到口腔上穹的，摊在舌头的，混着稀少的津液缓缓往下流动，淌过他的味觉器官，那味道在味蕾上慢慢分解，充分让他感受过，才蓄到底端，淹没他湿热的喘息。  
“嗯……”枪刃喉头蠕动着。  
“怎么了，忍不住了？”  
男人泪眼迷蒙，竭力忍住将那蓄积过多液体张开喉咙吞咽的冲动。  
“装傻不愿意舔我老二的时候不是很能嘛，现在张着嘴巴又想吞精？”  
“……”  
枪刃绝望地闭上眼睛，忍耐了片刻。  
“咯……呃……”直到喉咙发出怪声。  
“忍不住了？”  
“唔嗯……”  
“那道个歉吧，我就原谅你。”  
“唉……”一看枪刃地表情就知道他又什么都忘记了，白魔只好提醒，“胸部。”  
枪刃马上仰着头解开衣扣，动作粗鲁而急躁，让白魔怀疑他是要把衣服直接撕开来了。  
大大拉开了衣襟，枪刃挺起赤裸的胸膛，等待着接受白魔的羞辱或虐待……  
然而白魔什么都没有做就下达了指令，“闭上嘴，低头含住主人的赏赐，别急着吞，用你的舌头翻搅，好好品尝主人的味道……”  
枪刃沉默着下，低下头十分认真地搅弄起舌头，早已被羞耻与情欲熏得昏沉的意识几乎只会依照指令行动。  
迎着枪刃不解地注视，白魔畅快的笑声也不停，“骚母狗枪刃，正开心地含着主人的精在吃诶。”  
啊，果然，羞耻地不动弹了。  
原来自己不知道自己的表情看起来很高兴吗？  
“嘴里含着东西还会害羞，脸颊鼓鼓的很可爱呢。”白魔伸指戳戳他脸颊，惹枪刃不满地轻轻摇头。  
“……可以吞下去了喔。”  
“咕嗯……”  
伸长脖子，吞下已经在嘴里被含热了的液体，那腥臊的味道都淡了些，然而大团的水滑进了喉咙，咕噜的声音十分响亮。  
“嗯，很乖。”  
“呵呵，这样枪刃的肚子里就都是我的味道了，啊……不过，还不够……”  
阴茎戳到枪刃的脸上，顶得他脸颊陷下浅窝，粘连的液体留在上面，枪刃也不敢去擦，嘴里还残留已咽下液体的腥味，他浑身都被怪异的酥麻感觉所占据。  
再次把茎头抵进唇间，枪刃已经乖觉地张开嘴，吮住顶端的蘑菇头，让白魔舒服地插进去……  
下贱而痴迷的表情让白魔抓紧了他头发，一下下顶撞他喉口，拧起眉毛，“嘴巴吃紧点，还是你想再被操一次深喉？”  
“唔姆……”  
“嗯——很舒服……枪刃嘴巴里面很热，像被操熟了一样，再吃紧点。”  
“姆……”努力用口腔夹紧，枪刃紧紧含住了口中乱动的异物，茎头压在喉口戳弄，他身下阴茎硬胀，直挺起来让丝带紧缠要勒进肉里，白魔一下下顶着喉咙干他，嘴里污言秽语。  
“枪刃嘴巴紧得像小处女，紧绷绷夹得人家好舒服，啊……要把枪刃的处女小穴操开了，噗嗤噗嗤。不可一世的MT，成了我的专属婊子。”  
咬紧的不止上面嘴巴，裙子下面屁股也一缩一缩，摇摆得细链在地上甩来甩去。简直全身都调动起来，迎合着服务白魔的快感……  
那个屹立如山岳的男人，被她压在身下操得喉咙都化了，像朵柔弱的娇花在暴雨中颤抖哭泣，即便只是迷乱情欲中的短暂错觉，也实在叫人非常想……狠狠欺负啊。  
“呼……要来了……枪刃可要好好接住，一滴都不可以剩出来……全部吃……下去唷～”  
热液飞射出来，直冲喉口，枪刃才张开喉咙吞下一些，更多的腥味已经糊了他满嘴，吸入气管断档了呼吸，那辛辣的刺痛感尖锐，他眼神一空，忍不住痛苦地呛咳起来，却还一边卑微地软软衔住白魔，吮紧了嘴巴越吞越深，生理性的眼泪哗哗，流得他满脸湿润。  
“真是努力啊，可怜又……”白魔在枪刃被汗与泪浸湿的脸上划过的手指突然停住了，现在已经稍微止住咳安静含住她的枪刃，鼻下滑出了微白的液体……  
“呃……”  
白魔表情快速地变化了几遭，把自己从枪刃嘴巴里抽了出来，凑近来盯着他看，“不会吧……”  
从白魔的目光里读出了什么，枪刃下意识一抹鼻底……看着擦下来的液体就愣住了，喉咙一呛，又流出了更多，无意间眼泪啪嗒滴到胸前，迷茫而震惊的样子让白魔看了都觉得有些可怜。  
“被我操得鼻孔流精的枪刃，真是太色情了。”  
温柔擦去男人脸上的可疑污渍，白魔捧着枪刃的脸，坚定地望进枪刃失焦的眼睛，“又失败了呢，虽然很可惜，但淫荡的小女仆还是没有全部吞掉主人的赏赐，要接受惩罚咯。”  
“听到我说话了吗，快点回答，很不礼貌喔，还是说……想故意惹主人生气，好让你下贱的身体得到更多虐待？”  
“听……”  
“大声点。”  
“听到了……”  
“那么，请淫荡的小女仆先趴到沙发上去吧。”  
枪刃正要趴上沙发，白魔又抬脚拦住他，朝他扬扬下巴，“衣服，扣好。”  
枪刃楞了一愣，才想起自己敞开的衣襟，他一低头，不知道想到什么，扣起衣扣的手指有些颤抖。  
“唉……”无奈叹着气，白魔把他潦草扣上的衣襟稍微整理一番，“可以了。”  
“嗯对，就是这样趴上去……怎么样，沙发还是比地板舒服很多吧，我可没有苛待你喔，只是对小女仆胡乱发骚走神的坏习惯而略施惩戒而已。”  
在白魔的指挥下岔开腿，枪刃上半身趴在沙发，羞耻地把脸埋进了垫子……他前掌撑地踮起脚，突然摇晃的高跟鞋跟让白魔握住了，猛抬起来，“跪好。”  
高跟鞋鞋底弯折，锋利如刀的尖跟翘起来，平举着，指向枪刃身后的白魔……  
“不错，就是这样。”越过那枪刃被鞋带扣紧的脚踝，白魔视线上移，从后背视角看，白色吊带丝袜的袜口在大腿勒出一圈浅浅的痕迹，裙摆与袜口间露出一截光裸的大腿皮肤，吊带拉扯着袜边，延伸入裙中，分明遮掩了隐私部位的装扮却透露着淡淡的诱惑。  
忍住了直接上手摸他，白魔命令枪刃撩起他自己的裙后摆……  
虽然因为拱起屁股的姿势，裙子的后摆已经上提了一截，枪刃两条大腿间感觉一片凉飕飕，但在发凉的感觉之外，裙摆的边缘蹭着腿根嫩肉，轻飘飘布料与皮肤的接触带给他微弱的安全感。  
枪刃胸腹压在沙发坐垫上，双手绕后抓住自己的裙边，阴茎在沙发座架前被身体压住了，可一想到白魔将看到的东西，却还忍不住一拱一拱，兴奋地勃起……  
“快点。”  
白魔的轻斥吓得枪刃一哆嗦，秘密要被曝光出来，脑中羞耻的场景让他紧张地肌肉发僵，抓紧的裙边不但没有掀起，反倒被他拽得直往下盖。  
“嘶……”  
枪刃吃痛地一仰头，抽着冷气缩回一只手，在鞭打的痛感毒蛇般咬上他手臂之后，白魔抬脚踩上他肩膀，对他扬扬手里的鞭子，“手放回去，把裙子拉起来，乖乖听话，不然有你好受的。”  
白魔收回脚，枪刃被压得陷入沙发的肩膀也浮了起来，掸去洁白女仆衣服上被踩出的灰尘脚印，白魔满意地看到枪刃终于哆哆嗦嗦提起了裙子……  
层叠的裙摆之下，男人的屁股大片裸出，除了细绳似的丁字裤之外，就只有一些零碎如首饰的小金属配饰上，这种程度的遮挡……简直就跟没穿一样。  
甚至可能还更过份一点。  
丁字裤的Y形的交叉处由一个心形金属圈连接，下面串着一排金属配饰，一路没入股沟，尾椎处还分出一挂小细链子，连在从臀缝里探出头的圆润橡胶环上。  
手抓裙子把裙摆提到腰上，枪刃屁股裸在空气中慢慢变凉，白魔的沉默让羞耻感烙印，几乎要将枪刃烧穿，尊严被穿透击碎的痛苦，甚至超过了他手臂上鞭伤的灼痛。  
“嗯……”  
手掌才碰到男人屁股，枪刃就轻吟了一声，惹得白魔发笑，“你也太敏感了吧？”  
枪刃双唇紧闭不敢回应，连眼睛也羞耻地不敢睁开，只感觉到白魔的手指在他皮肤上滑动，像是蚂蚁爬动，力道很轻，却搔动得他心里发痒。  
把那枚心形的小金属扣抠了起来，白魔发现下面还浅浅印着同形状的压痕，她伸指摸了摸，却只摸到滑腻而微汗的皮肤。枪刃后穴不安地翕动，惹得丁字裤下延出来的细链轻轻摇晃，细碎反光洒进白魔眼睛。  
放下金属扣向下顺着摸，下面形状各异的金属饰物原来是艾欧泽亚通用文字……有几个翻转过来了，白魔将它们一一抠起来翻回原位，让字母们在因汗而微粘的皮肤上贴成一排。  
然后白魔把它们念出来了，震得枪刃耳朵里好像鼓起了蜂鸣，他身体羞耻到颤抖，却还不得不在白魔的指令下用双手扒开自己屁股，把股沟里面，夹着玩具的菊穴，所有身体的隐秘部位全部一览无余地展示给白魔观看。  
“好，让我看看，是欢迎什么来着？欢迎……操我？嗯？”  
“呜……”  
听到白魔把这句串在他屁股上的台词明明白白念出来，枪刃身体剧烈一颤，后穴也猛得缩紧了，咬住玩具往里一缩，却让白魔给勾住拉环往外轻扯了一下。  
“哈啊……”  
“发出了淫荡的声音呢枪刃，还说你不是色情的小女仆吗？”  
“唔……”  
白魔手指勾在拉环，只轻轻耸动两下，就弄得下面穴口一张一缩，“你看你这个饥渴的屁股，前面鸡巴都被绑住了，它还不忘发骚，真的太淫荡啦，还是让主人用鞭子好好管教一下比较好喔。”  
“提着裙子跪好。”  
枪刃呼吸发紧，踮着脚，膝盖抵在沙发座架，跪在那里，翘起屁股准备挨打。  
白魔一碰他，他就抖了一下。  
“呵呵，别紧张，是我差点忘了这个。”  
解开了后面的吊带，把白丝袜吊带的上面一截塞进腰里，下面一截任其垂落，扫除了这最后一层影响鞭打的障碍，白魔才重新提起鞭……  
不论其他时候动作多么温柔，鞭打带来的痛感却永不打折，才第一下，就结结实实让枪刃感受到，原来刚才打在他手臂的那一下还算手下留情。  
他揪紧了裙子，伏在沙发坐垫上颤抖，无法摆脱也无法忽略的疼痛鲜明在他脑中闪烁，在神经惊跳，浑身游走。  
然而最折磨的却并非痛感，而是吃痛后缩紧的穴，紧紧吸缠住扩开身体的玩具，急电似的快意就击穿了他的大脑，鞭打的力道透过皮肉，好像摇动了穴肉在玩具表面震荡不停。  
等到疼痛感稍缓，情欲便越发在身体里翻滚，然后白魔又一鞭狠狠抽下来，咬不住的惊叫就摔出了口。  
“啊！！”  
大盛的疼痛感强行把一切从脑中排空了，只得到片刻宁静，更汹涌的情潮又反扑上来，枪刃无助地挺动身体，在软沙发垫上拧扭拱动，下体也借着吃痛的挺动动作，偷偷在沙发前面蹭，却怎么也蹭不掉把他阴茎绑得像是星芒节礼物一样的缎带，除了弄得自己欲火越发高涨和难受无法发泄之外没有任何作用。  
先是嘴巴忍不住叼起了下面的沙发布套，然后是手臂不小心挽起太高，裙子掀到了腰，男人赤裸后背横着的几道旧疤就露出来，明晃晃刺着白魔的眼睛。  
白魔移下视线，专心挥鞭抽打着她面前的屁股，一道道艳丽的红痕印上去，鞭子落点集中于臀峰，与约等于无穿在身上的性感丁字裤互不打扰，如雨的鞭下，丁字裤依然紧圈住他腰胯，让那句写着“欢迎操我”词句的装饰品牢牢贴在男人臀后招摇。  
不止白魔手中的鞭子，股间的细链也拍打着他臀缝里的嫩肉，屁股外面火辣辣的疼痛熔成了一片，枪刃双腿打战，离地的伶仃鞋跟也发起抖来，让白魔凶狠的鞭打抽得左摇右晃。  
“骚母狗，贱屁股，给我端茶还不忘玩自己的淫荡屁穴。欢迎操你，怎么？屁股里夹得玩具不够满足填满你的骚穴？贱货！”  
“啊嗯！！哈……哈……”  
“这喘出来的是什么声音？被鞭子抽也能发情吗，你这母狗。”  
“呜……”他不想的，可是……快感，就像泄了闸的洪水一般冲出来，这太羞耻了，可又太爽了。因鞭打而紧缩，枪刃穴肉在里面含吮紧吸，绞得道具都热了，道具把他由内撑开，和着润滑，在他紧绷的穴壁上一下下刮磨……  
震动，摩擦……渐渐的，股间的细链拍得他臀肉两侧全发着红，枪刃嘴里咬住沙发的布套，一只手臂也忘了拉起裙子，趴在沙发上白眼乱翻……  
“哎呀，后面居然流水了，你是女人吗？用屁股也能潮吹？”  
“唔……唔……”  
不是的，那个，那个是……  
“啊～！”  
不敢相信，这娇媚的啼叫，居然出自他自己的嘴巴……  
把沙发坐垫抓到变形，枪刃脑子里闪过一簇簇白光……  
“好了，在主人这一鞭下高潮吧。”  
瞅准了那夹在股缝里一动一动，甩着链子乱拍的一抹粉色，白魔稳了稳手，挥起一鞭，狠狠横过左右两瓣臀肉，抽上中间躲藏于臀肉的橡胶玩具。  
“啊——！！！”  
与闪电般疼痛一同入侵思维的，还有屁股里蛰伏怪兽的猛力顶撞，一瞬间，从腿到脚都酥麻到瘫软了，枪刃浑身脱力伏在沙发上，手中攥紧的软垫也砰地松开来……  
他居然，被抽了一鞭，就让里面的道具给……顶到了高潮。  
紧夹的穴肉把被磨热的润滑剂挤出来，后面流出滑溜溜的热液，让他咬着道具的后穴好像潮吹了一般，穴口湿得发亮。  
“真是淫荡啊，摇摆着屁股求操的母狗，还没被鸡巴给碰上一下，就被鞭子抽到了绝顶。”  
白魔一甩手，让鞭子卷上男人大腿，枪刃浑身一颤，拉紧了鞭子把腿一拽，男人就又往下倒一点。摇摆着松松力抽走鞭子，无力地跪伏在那的男人身上就又多显出一道鞭痕，红痕腿环似的箍在他大腿，裙子被一半压在腰下，一半塞进背里，凌乱不堪地盖在身上，白魔上前拨开他的额发，盯着那双失去了锐利锋芒的金瞳看了一会。  
“啧，一副被完全被操坏了的样子，是主人的鞭子把你打得太舒服了吗？嗯？”  
用膝盖顶了顶那红痕道道肿起棱子来的屁股，枪刃疼得浑身一颤，脸上终于变化出微微痛楚的表情。掰过脸一看，沙发坐垫已被他口水浸湿了一片，白魔摇头感叹自己的失策，“忘了给你这小母狗塞住上面的嘴巴。”  
“嗯……嗯……”  
“怎么了，还不情愿？”手肘压住枪刃蹭动不已的脖子，白魔捉过他一条手臂探往背后，“你屁股上挂着什么字要我提醒你吗？”  
“唔……”  
感觉到枪刃认命放弃挣扎，白魔也还不罢休，一边手掌摩挲他大腿，一边为他将吊带袜的带子重新扣好，白色吊带之下，光裸屁股上遍布了艳丽的鞭痕，拨开微肿的臀肉，白魔勾出股间细链，将手指穿进橡胶的环柄……  
“喂，说点什么吧，如果小女仆想要主人的鸡巴的话？”  
屁股……夹得好紧，白魔勾住那环柄努力往外拔，拉起紧紧凑在一起湿漉漉的肉褶拱起一个小小凸起……啵，吐出一粒圆润而硕大的珠子。枪刃又开始挣动了，菊穴一缩一缩往内拉扯，颇为激烈的身体反应不禁让白魔想像了一把把后面全部拔出来的景象……可能把敏感的枪刃又送到高潮也说不定。  
不过，还是让我看看更多吧……  
第二颗珠子旋转着，拱开绞缠的穴肉，破开穴口钻了出来，看到珠子凹凸表面划分出的螺纹，不难想像它是怎样欢快旋转着没入枪刃柔软后穴的，看他战栗着舒展出一口气，想必被这颗珠子划磨得肠肉都压痛了吧，真是可怜啊。  
正看到第三颗珠子部分不平整外貌的时候，白魔终于对枪刃的沉默有了些不满，“你的台词呢？”  
“嗯……！”枪刃脖子一伸，被因为白魔松了力而滚回身体的按摩珠子弄得意识都涣散了，大脑一片空白，“出……出去。”  
“什么？”白魔恼火地一拉，没有任何反应时间，第三颗珠子已经掉出了屁股，弹性的丁字裤也被拉扯开来，第三颗表面嵌着珠子，凸起的众多小球粒没能磨砺到淫荡娇嫩的穴肉，正空虚地兀自滚动。  
还不等枪刃更改措辞，白魔已经拉紧了拉珠，猛力一推，将抽出的三颗珠子全部重新送回肉穴，枪刃腰背一挺，瞪着眼睛，再次咬住身下坐垫，大口地，几乎要把绵密的海绵也塞进喉咙，他流着眼泪，连手指也抵御着强大的回弹力深抠进去顶到发酸。  
白魔按住他后腰，举起装着润滑液的瓶子，挤出凉而轻的油剂铺到他臀后，来不及揉开的液体滑进股沟，从两胯往下流注……让白魔所截住，赶回了枪刃屁股。抹过那一道道疼痛的烙印，身下的男人颤抖着，低声呜咽，身体因疼痛而渗出层层热汗……在微肿热烫的臀肉上，白魔用力揉按，就像枪刃吃痛抠住软垫的手指一样用力深按进去，揉动遭受过鞭打火辣辣痛着的臀肉。  
润滑液顺着股缝，流得枪刃臀间一片滑腻，淌下去把内裤也浸湿，等白魔摸到那里的时候，本就薄透的内裤已经快完全透明，湿答答粘附在鼓胀囊袋的表面，随饱满的肉球晃动着，让白魔拢住在手心，稍微一捏……  
“啊！！”  
如此惊叫一声后，枪刃又咬住垫子呜咽，眼泪蹭湿了布面。白魔左右打他油亮的屁股，拍出浑浊的水声，拉出枪刃夹在后穴里的拉珠，把那表面浇得湿淋淋再塞回去，涂得男人肠子里也一片湿滑，泛起失禁的错觉，那穴口敏感的一缩一缩，引来白魔耻笑， “骚婊子就别装烈女了，夹紧你的玩具好好服侍主人。”  
首先，从整理仪容开始。  
梳开凌乱的头发，整理发带……解开枪刃已经被蹭到松散的腰带，将稍宽的衣带交错，缠绕着拉紧，再拉紧，勒住男人的腰，在后腰系上大蝴蝶结……  
枪刃就由她摆弄，乖巧像个不会反抗的大号娃娃，紧勒的腰弄得他不太舒服，下意识转了转肩膀，给白魔按住了。维埃拉盯着他胸前，又瞥一眼被枪刃又咬又抓弄得湿皱的沙发垫，皱了皱眉头，摸摸他有些发潮微透的前襟，掸了两下，笑骂，“小荡妇，口水把衣服都蹭湿了。”  
枪刃虽然垂下眼睛不敢回话，红晕却漫染脸颊，氤得鼻尖都微微发红，透露出他内心的极度羞耻与难堪。  
他站起来，踩高跟鞋而绷紧的臀肉又炸起受鞭打的疼痛感，让他两股打战，然后白魔为他拉出裙子，整理裙褶，短而蓬松的裙摆重新轻飘飘搭在他大腿边缘，才到腿根的长度只能堪堪遮掩住那两瓣红通通肿着，艳丽鞭痕交错的屁股……  
裙边与吊带袜之间，鞭打留下的暧昧印记在大腿上环绕，呈现出引人遐想的螺旋，白魔探手去摸，红痕表面微微发热……枪刃双手不知道怎么摆放，只能捏紧了拳，垂着手无措地站立。蓬松的裙摆飘动骚挠他腿根，柔滑的内衬也在热烫的屁股上摩擦，微妙的痛痒弄得他额头冒汗。  
“怎么不说话，又不高兴啦？”白魔手肘懒洋洋地搭上枪刃肩膀，歪着身子，把自己脖子上有点紧的领结扯松了些，问他。  
枪刃终于还是忍不住偷瞟一眼白魔，维埃拉偏着头看他，白皙脖颈上薄薄的肌肉倾出一道斜线，当然，再往下除了稍微松垮的精致领结之外，他什么都没看到。  
“嗯，你在看哪？”  
“没看哪……”  
“是吗？”  
兔子突然凑近，目光灼灼，让他乱了阵脚。  
“小女仆，说谎的话，可是要——”  
白魔手贴着他身体往下伸，拉长的声音让人类耳朵都紧张地一动……  
“嘻嘻，开玩笑的。”  
“今天的枪刃这么可爱，我怎么舍得罚你啦。”  
就好像刚才的鞭打并不曾发生一样，白魔轻松地拍拍他屁股，无视了男人吃痛恍惚的神色，将他蓬松的裙摆整理，“该干活了，小女仆。”  
看枪刃愣头愣脑的样子，白魔又笑，“忘了自己要干什么吗，该不会只记得怎么用嘴吃鸡巴给人做深喉了吧？”  
在男人被宽腰带系得紧绷起来的腰后轻推一把，白魔吩咐，“去，把杯子收了，拿去洗干净。”  
枪刃抬脚就要走，又被白魔拦住。  
对着枪刃迷惑的表情，白魔无奈地叹气，“……你的礼仪呢？”  
枪刃思考了一会。  
这过程中的尴尬让白魔几乎想放弃自己在这方面的要求，顺便暗暗安慰自己，枪刃能做到这个程度已经很不错了。  
然后身穿女仆裙脚踩高跟鞋的男人就并拢了双腿直立，双手交握于身前，弯腰朝她鞠躬，“遵命，主人。”  
神态恭敬，眉眼低垂。发带两侧的丝带从鬓边垂下，纹丝不动。  
白魔惊讶地扬起眉。  
她差点忘了，认真也是枪刃的优点之一。  
一阵恍惚过后回过神来，枪刃已端起了矮茶几上搁着的茶杯。恼火于自己的走神，白魔一边喊着，“等一下！”  
朝枪刃手里塞了块抹布，“桌子都不擦一下？”  
枪刃抓起抹布一弯腰，风一荡，下体微凉的风就好似让他明白了白魔的用意，他身体一僵，却不敢迟疑，还是把抹布盖上光亮洁净的桌面开始擦拭。  
因这姿势的原因，他屁股高翘，随着手臂使力，腰臀也不可避免地摇摆起来，晃得短裙一直在屁股上蹭来蹭去。  
“用力一点擦啊，腰弯下去，用力擦，全部都要擦干净，嗳……对了，真好看。”白魔在一边啧啧赞叹，却不知道在夸赞什么。  
弯腰后显得更短的裙子下面，股间短链一甩一甩，轻拍着臀……  
“枪刃的蛋蛋在摇诶，鸡巴也甩来甩去的，好羞耻，鸡鸡翘起来了，怎么一边擦桌子一边还在勃起啊，是随时随地都在发情吗？”  
虽然枪刃流畅的动作只顿了一瞬，就继续擦起来，然而想到男人那一瞬间因羞耻而失态的表情，白魔还是十分满足。  
等到桌子擦完，枪刃直起身，脸颊的红色果然鲜艳欲滴，无论用什么表情来掩饰也都是欲盖弥彰。  
被三言两语就逗弄成的大红脸固然可口，但是执著掩饰的小动作却更加可爱啊。  
然后他开始走动，步伐不怎么优雅，但还算稳当——要不是走动过程中被白魔仔细观察瞧出来的停顿，几乎难以让人发觉他屁股里还夹着东西。  
白魔一路跟着他走，旁白一样不断提示他努力想要忽略的身体感觉。  
“屁股里面，感觉很胀吧，毕竟吃进这么多颗大珠子，肠子都被填得满满了的。”  
不止是填满，里面好像被撑开了一样胀，肚子沉甸甸的，双腿走动的同时连带着臀部肌肉一张一弛，不论是紧是松，深埋于肉穴的拉珠都忠实地磨砺着肉壁，带起一阵阵酥麻的快感。  
“话说那几颗特别的珠子，有没有让枪刃骚贱的穴觉得很舒服啊？”  
尖细的鞋跟在地板上扭转了两下，枪刃的脚步不太稳当。被自身重量所压迫，他踩着陡峭的高跟鞋脚背绷直，虽然不比拘束具所带来脚尖的剧痛，他从前掌到腿肚，一直到大腿后部的肌肉依然酸到发胀。  
每一步踩下之后，腿上肌肉暴涨的酸胀与身体内部玩具磨砺穴肉的感受糅合，奇异的感觉混着一边走动一边勃起的羞耻感，甜美地让人沉溺……  
“怎么走走停停的，该不会走这么几步路，你还要夹紧你的骚屁股磨着玩具高潮一番吧？啊？”  
白魔毫不客气，上前一把抓住他屁股，隔着裙子狠狠一捏。  
“啊……”  
枪刃一仰头，发出一声迷离的惊呼。  
“荡妇。”  
强忍住屁股里面被拉珠滑滚磨擦带来的异样感觉，枪刃终于手脚发软地走到水槽边，刚放下杯子，就撑在上面喘息起来……  
过了一会，他褪下及臂的白蕾丝长手套，让自己从紧绷的手套中解脱，开始洗杯子。杯子并不难洗，但因为屁股里插着那样的东西，身上又穿着这样的衣服，任何动作都变得奇怪起来。枪刃努力制止身体的摇摆，却还是似乎能感觉到白魔灼热的目光粘在他屁股后面盯着他……  
这当然不是错觉，白魔的确在看他，不过不止在看他屁股，也在他腰腿之间来回滑动。蓬松的裙子，层叠花边轻飘飘摇摆着，像微风吹拂下洁白的铃兰花，将那下面红肿不堪的屁股遮住。  
吊带袜包裹的笔直双腿靠拢在一起，暴露于白魔视线中的腿不时紧绷起来，稍有些超出可爱女仆范畴的肌肉线条让白魔更加兴奋。  
熟悉气息的靠近竟然让枪刃觉得有几分安心，白魔站到他身边，抚摸自己亲手系在枪刃后腰的大号蝴蝶结，宽大的翼下，软软的缎带分开来垂下，搭在蓬松裙摆。从被宽腰带勒得紧紧的后腰滑下去，白魔缓缓掀起他裙边……  
“唔……”  
“很敏感嘛。”白魔凑过来，贴上枪刃渗出薄汗的侧脸……  
“还以为屁股吮着玩具被一直刺激，会让你感官变麻木呢？”  
拨开紧夹的臀瓣，勾住他身下隐蔽挂着的短链，抚摸过金属致密柔滑的表面，白魔指头稍微绕圈，让短链紧紧绞在自己手指上，稍微勾动手指……  
枪刃肩膀一缩，下意识摆头，却很快僵住身体不敢动弹，像只受到惊吓的枭鸟，让白魔咬住了耳垂，湿热带来的触感下瞪着眼睛不知所措。  
“呜——”  
枪刃使劲挣扎，让白魔不得不立刻放开他，虽然如此，耳廓滚烫的温度却印在了嘴唇，挥之不去。枪刃激烈的反应让白魔有些无奈，“只是舔了一下而已啊？也不用……”  
啊……连脖子都红了。一瞬间，耳朵充血不说……  
干他。  
——脑子里就突然只剩下这一个反应。  
“砰！”枪刃手里的杯子撞到了水槽壁。  
水哗哗冲下来，淋在他撑在槽底的手臂上，冷冷的。  
扣住拉珠的环柄，白魔使劲拉扯，把珠子从夹紧里拔出来，一颗颗裹满润滑的硕大珠子，啵啵啵从肥腻的屁穴弹出来，后一颗撞着前一颗，在拉珠的线上嗡嗡颤动。  
“骚母狗，竟然屁股里吃下了这么多，还跟我装正经！”  
恶意地把螺纹珠子重新塞进肉穴，白魔戳刺着手指，感受珠子在指尖的缓慢旋转……男人脚步一错，腿也颤抖起来。  
“枪刃的骚穴怕是早就被这些小玩具调教熟了吧，淫荡的小女仆，难道走路的时候也想着主人的鸡巴发情在吗？”  
“贱货！”  
被白魔推了后背压倒在这里，枪刃扣住水槽的边缘，眼睛里被脑内的一片白光晃地失明。屁股，屁股里，被快速地，抽空了……  
“啊——！！”他尖叫着，像婊子一样浪荡地尖叫，大声发出愉悦的哀嚎。  
双腿好像失去了知觉，爽到抽搐，软软地搭着，只有手臂还在愉悦的浪头里残留一点余力，乱挥扫倒了水槽边的洗涤剂。  
被抽离了拉珠，一点点的空虚感，被白魔毫不客气的插入所填满，并且超出。轻飘飘裙子所遮掩的，遭受过鞭打的红肿屁股，被白魔毫不在意压上来操干的腰胯狠狠拍打，他哀叫，他呜咽，却被女人压在身下，操到说不出一句完整的求饶。  
并且因为直冲深处，肠壁的每一寸都被撑开，被粗硕阴茎狠狠蹂躏的痛爽，哀叫的音调都转出了迷离的欢愉，像是故作姿态的邀请与鼓励。  
拉珠在枪刃腿间摇摇摆摆，摔打他绷紧的肌肉，往他小腿沾上润滑。吊着一串脱出来的沉重玩具，细窄丁字裤也坠下去，金属字母拼凑出的的淫荡词句间距越拉越长……  
白魔拆下牵连的拉珠，让丁字裤扭曲着重新缩回原位，失去坠物的短链轻飘飘搭在他股沟。啪啪啪肉体撞击着，渐渐带出粘腻水声，被一下下顶撞操干的屁股里带出油液，滑溜溜的润滑腻满了腿内侧。  
可能是腰带捆得太紧，也或许是肚子被硌地难受，他渐渐有些缺氧，脑子晕乎乎的……手指乱抓又按翻了一篮旁边洗好的水果，砸在手臂上咕噜噜滚了一桌。  
白魔拦住苹果不让他们滚到地上，又按住他手腕制止他，“小坏蛋，别捣乱了，你想拆厨房吗？”  
清洁剂的瓶子倒栽在水槽里，瓶底一晃一晃在水面飘荡，苹果落进水槽，咚溅上枪刃胸口一片湿，枪刃虚软的双腿抵在柜台，就着层层冷汗腻出的湿润里滑动，他颤抖着，被干得头昏脑胀。  
杯子？没人在意它滚到水槽的哪个角落了。  
“唔！嗯——”  
白魔撩起水朝枪刃身上泼，冰冷的水把他弄清醒了些，前襟也湿透了，粘得他胸口发闷，枪刃伏在水槽边，沉重地呼吸着。白魔压在他身上，一边挺腰在他被磨得发热操到酸麻的后穴里进出，一边慢慢捋开枪刃胸前湿透衣料的皱褶，让男人胸口肌肉的诱人形状完全显现出来。  
衣服紧贴皮肤黏在身上，隔着薄透的衣衫，白魔手指按在外面缓缓碾动乳肉，衣料微微挪移，丝织品浸水变得更为致密的纹路摩擦着枪刃敏感的乳尖，微妙的痒意像是牛毛细针，一点点温柔地钻动心脏。  
“哈啊……”忍不住喘出一大口。  
白魔拈住了他一边乳尖，用指尖轻轻拨弄，扯出男人细碎的呻吟，“舒服到要哭出来表情可真棒啊，枪刃的乳头简直比女人还要……”  
女性软绵绵沉甸甸的胸部压在他背上，吹出的热气在耳边吹拂，吹得枪刃耳朵红到发烧，鼻子里也酸酸的，因为身体大半重量都倚仗撑在桌台的手肘，垂下眼睫的眼睛里泪朦朦的，也无法去擦。  
“唔……！！嗯！嗯……”  
“怎么了嘛，还不乐意了，都憋了这么久了，明明很想射才对吧，这可是主人的仁慈喔，啊！枪刃淫荡的鸡巴流了好多水，把主人手都弄湿了……”  
“不，嗯！不行……”一根根松懈开束缚，被勒痛的阴茎恢复了自由，然后……枪刃的脚趾轻抓，手也抠抓着，嘴巴发出嗯嗯啊啊的奇怪吼叫。一股股快感堆积着，升腾起来，越来越多，腾起来，悬在空中……  
会坏掉的，会……  
倒下来，会把他砸碎的，四分五裂。  
真是可怜，忍耐了许久，被丝带勒到肿痛的肉柱，在白魔温柔的抚弄下轻轻颤抖，慢慢勃起来，一下，一下，敲打着水槽下面的柜门……  
不行了……  
囊袋里像是有无数股热流在转圈，让白魔轻一揉弄，就挤得要爆出来。可是，可是，他怎么能，在这个……  
干净整洁的厨房里飘着洗洁剂淡淡的香味，阳光被瓷砖的釉面反射出来柔和的光亮，随着白魔重重一顶，插得他脊背挺直，热液浇进肠子，他也不管不顾地射出了。  
裙内衬溅上一片浓稠的白精，柜台也湿了，被打翻的果篮在桌台上滚了一圈，终于还是摔下去。  
“呜……”  
居然在这种地方，被站着操射，腿软得……都站不直了，屁股里面灌着，外面糊着，全是又湿又黏的液体。白魔把自己深埋在枪刃体内，就着高潮的余韵浅浅抽插，嘻嘻笑着呼出热气，去舔枪刃侧颈。  
男人伸着脖子，瞪大眼睛死死咬住下唇，被白魔顶得又是一颤，眼泪一晃滴进蓄满水的水槽，微末的涟漪很快被水花打搅得一点不见。  
白魔在玩他乳头，隔着薄衣料，把那一粒微胀起的乳尖拈住了，揪起来，搓动着，碾磨到发热，然后又撩起凉凉的水泼上去，稍微浇熄冲动，又再次将它捏起来把玩。一来二去，弄得枪刃都眼神都空了。  
“小女仆的骚屁眼夹得主人很舒服，所以，主人决定给你一个奖励。”  
一朵红色的玫瑰举到了他跟前。  
“怎么样，很漂亮的胸花吧。”  
除了作为主体的花朵之外，还带着缎带与珍珠，装饰得十分华丽，确实很漂亮，但这是……  
“给枪刃的奖励喔，那么，在胸前好好戴上……”  
“哈啊！”这……  
“其实……是乳夹喔，色情的小女仆一定会喜欢的吧，”白魔捏了捏夹尾，朝枪刃展示了隐蔽在大朵花下夹子隐蔽的前齿，“咔哒咔哒，一旦被咬上的话，淫荡的小乳头就要被一直揉弄咯，就算勃起也只会嵌得更深哦，怎么样，是不是想想就兴奋得不行了呢。”  
既然是胸花，当然是在衣服外面的，这也是把衣服打湿的原因嘛，拈起左胸那粒已经胀起来的肉粒，用指甲将下面的衣料也掐紧，指尖拨弄，指腹在顶端摩挲，直冲心脏的快感让枪刃浑身都酥麻了……  
随着一声短促的惊叫，白魔终于对准位置，夹上了乳夹。  
胸花样的乳夹戴上去感觉颇重，底部钳着乳头，花朵在胸前垂着头，坠地枪刃有些难受。  
白魔搂他的脖子，逼他抬起头，用附属的长夹子插入衣襟，偷偷夹紧了上面的花瓣，扶正花朵的方向，摸了摸柔软的花瓣，对着瓷砖上枪刃模糊倒影得意道：“怎么样，是不是很好看？”  
“唔……”  
穴肉绞紧了插入体内的阴茎，紧密缠裹的丝绒般的触感又抽搐着紧了紧，爽得白魔倒吸了一口气，坏坏地挺腰，顶出两声惊呼。黑白配色的裙装胸前艳丽的花朵十分引人注目，她手指在层叠的柔软花瓣中抚弄，乳夹微弱而持续地颤动，枪刃痛苦地喘息，让纤弱花瓣的边缘也抖动起来。  
“竟然这边也胀这么高了？！”  
惊喜地捏捏枪刃右胸乳头，白魔手指绕着那湿衣上顶起的一个突点，在鼓胀的乳头周围划圈，“都没有好好爱抚过枪刃的这边呢，小乳头非常不甘寂寞啊。”  
“呃！”  
“舒服得不行了吗，枪刃好像站不稳了喔，不如把腿抬起来吧，来……”  
捞起男人的一条腿，膝盖搭上桌台，大开的双腿让白魔插地更深了，掐着枪刃的腰，揪住他乳头，在酸到发麻的穴道里，一下下重而深地顶进去，枪刃整个人趴在台子上，只有一条腿垂下来软绵绵地晃荡，被操得像条离水的鱼一样嗬嗬喘气，肌肉抽动。  
胸口花下的珠串摇摆着，乳尖的痛感与快感交错跳动，在枪刃脑内如水槽里的水面一样荡漾出散碎的白色反光。  
被压在自家厨房桌台上操干的羞耻实在叫枪刃难以接受，他挣扎着小声劝说，白魔充耳不闻，抓一只苹果堵上他的嘴，让耳边只留下枪刃嗯嗯啊啊的叫唤。  
“闭嘴。”  
明明身体兴致高昂，嘴上却不肯认，枪刃这不坦诚的坏毛病还真是死不悔改。  
“矜持能当饭吃吗，啊？”  
“啊！！”  
掐住那粒肿胀的乳头，尖锐的疼痛逼枪刃不管不顾叫出了声，命运坎坷的苹果砸进水槽，摔了枪刃满脸的水。但他毫无察觉，意识被左边乳头难耐的痒麻所占据，乳头肿痛发胀，乳孔内侧的嫩肉都被乳夹挤得翻出来，让乳夹夹在乳头上的湿衣料牵扯着磨蹭，擦出一拱一拱难以压抑的快感来。  
“啊……”  
白魔又射了进来，黏糊糊的液体打着肠壁，流蹿进深处，钻地枪刃腹内发痒，肠子都舒服地绞在一起，化成了一团。他僵住身体，穴肉缩紧，胸前颜色艳丽的花朵上，莹莹水珠颤动着，在花瓣里滚动……滴落……  
暖呼呼的液体从腿间流下，把白丝浸透，在雪白的袜上晕染开一片会呼吸的湿渍，透出下面人类皮肤的肉色。  
枪刃扒着水槽边缘，眼神放空……白魔拉起他垂下的脚，让他惊叫一声，差点栽进水里。  
“唔……呜……”  
“叫什么叫，枪刃明明累地都没力气了，骚穴却还一抽一抽地在夹我，主人我……也要更努力一点啊，对吧。”被情欲所熏烤，白魔的声音有些干涩低哑。  
“嗯……”咽下带着泣音的喘息，枪刃姿态狼狈地趴在台子上，温顺地承受维埃拉的侵略，身体里快感掀起浪潮，酥麻感拥挤攀上脊背……  
白魔缓慢地在他体内抽送，和着细碎的滋滋水涌声，在枪刃紧紧箍住她的穴道里研磨，欣赏这块落到她砧上鲜美肉块的每一寸纹理。  
红肿的臀肉被拍打，挤压，激起身体的疼痛反射收紧肌肉，他收腿勾住白魔的腰，被抽插到发热的穴壁不时轻轻抽搐，揉弄着白魔的阴茎，穴道里湿润而紧致的抚触舒服地让白魔沉迷。  
“好厉害宝贝，宝贝你可真棒。”  
白魔在他身体里挺进，毫不吝啬地大声夸赞他——是夸他屁股夹得紧，他后面的洞很骚。枪刃值得骄傲的自我价值好像被剥离了，让白魔用宽头皮鞋毫不在意地踩在脚下，在操他屁股抽送的动作里用鞋底碾碎了。  
白魔抱着转过他的脸，男人被填塞了过多情欲的眼睛里显得有些空茫，额边湿发在白魔拨弄下曳出微弱的波浪，他微张着嘴喘息，白魔兴奋地俯身，吻住他舌尖微吐的嘴……  
“唔……唔嗯……”  
枪刃唇里有一点新鲜的果香，是甜润的苹果味，但张合的喉咙里却溢出一点腥气，是情欲的味道，越是口腔深处越是，毫无疑问，这喉咙正是被白魔插入使用过的一副孔穴。  
空气，被夺走了……  
枪刃眼睛上翻，眼前泛黑。  
不，不……  
要死了，要死了……整个身体像一张纸，被揉成了一团，攥紧了，捏在一起，排开空气，窒息在肉体紧密的依偎里，深深……刺伤着彼此，迎来了高潮……  
舒服的感觉升腾了很久才慢慢回落，纸团愉悦地舒展开，把自己满是皱褶的表面露出来，他刚与死亡擦肩，窥见黑纱掀起危险的一角。  
枪刃无力地趴在台子上，像是粘在上面的一样，蜷着脖子垂着头，头发几乎落进水里。白魔把自己抽出来，不再把枪刃的腿盘在自己腰上，于是枪刃的一条腿贴着柜垂下来，脚尖指地……  
淫靡的液体从臀间流下，之前流出的液体已被肉体间的反复摩挲与高热体温蒸到半干了，只余下一片黏糊感觉的腿间，又再次淋下若有若无的湿意。掰开被操得半开的臀肉，白魔看着那红肿菊穴一张一合，她伸指插进去，穴肉软软含住她手指，枪刃身体里面的温度让她心神一荡，她分指扩开穴口，激起枪刃极小声的哼吟。  
肠液，润滑，还有白魔射进去的东西，浓稠的半浑半清的液体淌出一些，男人的身体被她弄得乱七八糟。  
“屁股都被主人操开了啊，小女仆。”  
枪刃的脚动了动，大腿内侧的肌肉也颤动了一下，似乎是想要挪动腿的位置，但失败了，穴肉收缩含吮着白魔指头，他依然没有力气，也许是身体被快感压垮了暂时瘫痪，而且他确实累惨了。  
白魔的手指在他身体里面抚摸，肿痛的肠肉敏感到一点微弱的气流都能激起反应，更何况是布满浅细螺纹手指按在上面故意地暧昧摩挲。  
“嗯……枪刃的反应真的太可爱了，全艾欧泽亚人都应该来看看，你这屁股被操烂还能爽到哭的婊子脸。”  
白魔摸着他垂下来的腿，从腿根到足背，摸过他裸出来因汗而发粘的皮肤，吊带袜口勒出的微弱凹沟，捏捏他的膝盖，顺着被肌肉撑得有些过胀但依然触感细腻的白丝抚下去，高跟鞋在脚踝的鞋带圈得很牢固，在浑身都瘫软放松来的肌肉外，也许是高跟鞋带来的苦头，他小腿的肌肉有些发僵，脚尖探直，他像是芭蕾舞演员一样绷直了脚背。  
白魔暂时为他取下脚底刑具，乳白色丝袜所包裹的足尺寸偏大，似乎有些破坏美感，但她并不在意，安静而动作娴熟地为人类按摩腿脚……暴涨的酸胀感让腿轻微抽动，枪刃又无意识发出点呻吟，鼓舞白魔又加了几分力度，然而遗憾的是她却没有再听到从男人嘴里发出更多软弱的声音。  
白魔站起来，突然头一晕，眼前涌起大片黑雾，陷入了短暂失明，黑暗让她看不清任何东西，她轻按住枪刃的身体稳住自己平衡，冷静地站了一会，静等心脏重新把足量的血液泵上头脑。  
忘记慢起身的代价就是大脑缺氧弄得她有点难受，不过……枪刃的身体还挺暖和的。  
枪刃的下唇赫然列着一排牙印——他又咬了嘴唇，虽然白魔去看的时候唇瓣已经被放开了，但印记深处的红色浓得似乎要渗出血丝，完全可以想象方才枪刃牙齿所做的暴行，白魔深深皱起了眉……  
“你完全没必要……”  
然后枪刃的表情让她意识到什么，“唔……好吧……”  
她努力平息自己的怒气，提醒着自己，枪刃不是故意咬伤他自己的，他只是下意识，对，下意识……但这像是往火山口捂上盖子一样无济于事，她蒸腾的怒气完全无法压抑。  
她揪住男人的头发，掰过他的颈子，瞪着枪刃惊愕的脸，俯身，狠狠……吻他。  
咬他的嘴唇舔他的牙齿与舌头，白魔侧着身子，掐住男人的肩膀，化作一位猎食者，猛烈地侵入他……枪刃被唤醒了，很快开始回吻她，扳动着身体，用手揽住白魔，把维埃拉压贴在自己身侧。他们像是在做一场搏斗，优雅的主人与乖顺女仆的身份如花瓣里的水珠一样摔了个粉碎。  
白魔绑紧的头发被弄散了，几缕发丝荡在空气里。难以想象，方才还瘫软得似乎难以挪移身体的枪刃，只用一只手臂就把她箍在怀里无法挣脱。男人像一匹被惊醒的饿狼，翻身压住她，他胸前湿漉漉的，手臂也粘着汗，黏乎乎蹭到了白魔手背。  
一瞬间形势变化得太快也太意外了，枪刃起伏的胸膛压迫着她，粗重的喘息一下下拂过耳边。白魔腰背被柜边硌地发痛，她脑子发懵，嘴里被粗鲁地扫舔过，舌头与上颚一齐发痒的感觉占据了她整副心神。  
“……”已经……忘记了刚才为什么吻他，为什么突然生气，她甚至忘记了枪刃下唇的牙印……男人压在她身上，像一座山，金色眸子的逼视让她透不过气。  
“滚开。”从我身上下去。  
她向一匹狼发号施令，心怀不敢外露的忐忑。  
“滚开！”  
她抬脚踹他，用力把他推开，努力把此刻气势十分压倒性的枪刃摁回并不适合他的窄小案台。男人没怎么反抗，翻过身来仰躺，自下而上平静地望着她……白魔讨厌他这副表情。  
也许他自己也并不喜欢，所以白魔毫无理由地突然挥掌打他也让他觉得很快意，疼痛从脸颊上烧起来，而他微笑，像个嗜痛的疯子，又像个欠操的婊子。  
白魔摁着他，开始拨弄他胸前花瓣湿润的襟花，一边乳夹的软齿啃咬他敏感的乳尖，一边布料在乳头上摩擦，枪刃被弄得身体发颤。白魔拇指按住他另一边乳头轻轻揉，磨地他乳头胀起，两边都又痛又痒。白魔弯起自己的食指与中指夹住枪刃，把鼓胀的乳头隔着衣揪起来，手指错动，把那本就微硬的乳尖弄得硬挺如石……  
白魔尖起拇指，指甲的顶端滑进乳尖沟壑里轻轻拨弄，把眼神迷离的枪刃弄得忍不住叫出来，嗯嗯咿咿。他爽得失神，下意识夹住白魔的腰，腿往上勾，被白魔逮住了在她背上蹭来蹭去的腿，轻笑着挺腰撞撞他屁股，“还没被操够？”  
红肿屁股被撞击的疼痛激得枪刃清醒了点，不再敢动弹，却也不敢放下腿。  
白魔在摸他的腿……  
枪刃的裙子褪到了腰，不用多加提醒，他一眼就能看到自己微微耸立的阴茎，他真的不明白白魔为什么会对男人的粗腿这么着迷，过于温柔地抚触让他感觉浑身像是有蚂蚁在爬。不过反过来当然他也是……然后他又忍不住偷偷看了一眼白魔的腿，那双长而挺直，比例匀称的腿，正裹在挺括的西装裤下……  
他阴茎一跳。  
该死。  
“嗯？小荡妇又想要了？”白魔握住他腿弯，手指在膝盖后的腘窝里骚挠……  
枪刃摇头，摇头，他望着白魔，呼吸有些颤抖。  
“嗯？不想要吗？”白魔又在他酸痛的小腿肚揉起来，让他感觉自己的腿要融化了……  
“真的不要啊？”  
“给我摆清你的位置，贱货，下来跪好！扒开你的屁股，说‘请主人尽情使用我的骚穴，干到爽为止’，下来。”  
枪刃从台子上下来，脚步踉跄，缩着手不敢碰白魔。白魔主动伸手扶他 ，皱得不成样子的裙子滑下来，盖住更加狼藉一片的大腿，他鬓发散乱，垂头在白魔面前站着——他把自己的爪子收起来了。女仆装的胸口湿了一片，浅褐色的乳头在右胸撑出一个小小凸起，让他看起来又可怜又色情。  
“快点，谁管你要不要啊，尽职的女仆当然要优先满足主人的生理需求，跪下。”  
枪刃径直在厨房地砖上跪下，薄透丝袜无法抵御的凉意蹿进膝盖的骨缝，白魔刚抬脚，枪刃就一缩手，让她踩了个空。胆子不小，她又踩上去，枪刃疼得龇牙也要使劲，白魔不敢用力，竟然让他真的把自己手掌从白魔脚底下强行抽了出来。  
“干嘛！造反了？”白魔恼火地踩住他另一边手掌，狠狠碾动，枪刃惊叫一声，疼得浑身轻抖，却忍住了不再动弹。对他的行为迷惑了一会，白魔突然想明白了。  
她设计的完美扮演游戏似乎……有一个小小的缺陷。  
白魔迟疑着缓缓蹲下来，抓住枪刃蜷缩起来的左手……没错，是她的失误，不过……  
眼睛忽然很酸，她偏头，勉力忍住泪意，又发现枪刃下睫上也挂着泪珠，似乎是疼得，她心情忽然复杂到无以伦比，呆了半晌，最后只挤出一声——“蠢货”。  
戒指不会踩坏的好不好。  
刚被白魔强行扳回正轨的游戏气氛又隐隐有了崩坏的预兆，该死，该死的枪刃，你瞧，这家伙就是这么该死地惹人爱，让人恨不得把全部的温柔都用给他，关心都送给他，但他又那么冷酷，他都不稀罕，他什么都不要。  
白魔绕了半圈，转到枪刃背后，看男人再次朝她翘起屁股……亲手掰开自己的臀肉，手指分开，指头紧按住湿润穴口四周的皮肤往外牵拉，把被操熟的身体内部向冰冷的空气展示，他耻地臀肉直抖……  
“屁股再高一点，穴口再扯开些，欸……就是这个角度，可以看到枪刃穴里红通通的媚肉一张一合想鸡巴吃的淫样呢。别愣着，说话。”  
“请……主人尽情……”枪刃顿了顿，突然猛烈地喘息，艰难地挤出，“使用……”  
“使用……”想到白魔要怎样像对待道具一样蹂躏他的身体，枪刃意识就有些发轻，手指的力气也有些松懈，穴口微拢的屁股里面正酸得发疼……  
他闭上眼睛，抓紧了自己的高肿起来软绵绵的臀肉，“使用我的骚穴，尽情操到爽吧！”  
向湿润润诱人的洞口进发了。  
“啊～”枪刃仰头吟了一声，舒服地迷离了一会，才感觉到一点不对劲。  
“哇……哇，哇枪刃，刚刚那一声……”白魔舔着嘴咂摸一会，“叫人听了要射在裤裆里。”  
“叫这么娇媚，你想干嘛呀？”白魔从后面拍拍他背，“不勾引我把你屁股操烂不甘心不成？”  
怎么又是……  
攥住珠子的尾端顶在穴口，白魔转动着轻推，枪刃身体一拱，把珠子咬住，没入肉穴的球体依着表面的花纹稍微旋转着，即将被完全吞下。白魔拽住丝线，让小球的微凸表面停在合不拢的穴口中央，好一会才慢慢松力。  
枪刃忍耐着不适，乖乖伏在地上，身后的肉褶缓缓淹没湿到发亮的黑色橡胶表面，这场景真叫人着迷，看他胯下肉棒微微摆动，白魔突然倍感兴趣地问他，“诶诶，你自己塞的时候也这么有感觉吗？”  
枪刃不敢开口，白魔就摇他肩膀，“快回答我嘛。”  
“那个当……呃……”  
“果然很舒服对吧！抱歉，一不小心就……”  
拽住外面的绳子，白魔动作迅速地把被她拔出的珠子重新塞回穴里，里面被牵出来一些的珠子又被挤了回去。还没等枪刃适应这样的变故，白魔又忽然为珠子在指腹下旋转的触感所迷，逮住这一颗反复抽送起来，旋扭着肠壁，枪刃被她磨得腰都软了，喘着气，手指在地板乱抓。  
等到白魔良心发现终于不再折腾他，正正经经把剩下珠子一颗颗按进他屁股里，再次只留一个拉环在外，枪刃已经开始感觉自己意识模糊了。  
然后在白魔的指令下站起身，挺起胸膛的姿势让他感觉到乳尖的坠痛，他看着自己胸口那朵襟花，艳丽的红花旁边扎着丝带与丝网叶片，还有一小串泛着珠光的粉色珍珠，外表看起来真的只是普通的襟花，然而尽管有辅助固定的夹子，他乳头依然被这东西牵痛，就算只是抚摸花瓣，也让他……  
“嗯……”  
从鼻子里溢出一声甜美的叹息，白魔点点他另一边高隆起来的乳头，笑着朝下望望，“腿并拢点啦。”  
“是。”  
枪刃的脚踝碰到一起，夹紧双腿，屁股里面被扩张与研磨的感觉顿时就变得鲜明起来。白魔拉了拉他的裙子，又状似无意地拍拍他屁股。揽住他被绑得结结实实的腰，手掌按在男人在臀部与后腰之间的暧昧地带轻轻磨蹭……  
她向枪刃提议，“小女仆，咱们再玩个游戏怎么样？”  
枪刃眉头一跳，又是游戏！  
这不是已经在玩着了吗。  
“……”  
仿佛从枪刃的沉默里读出了不情愿的味道，白魔撩了撩耳边的短发，放软态度凑过去，光洁的脸蛋在枪刃侧脸上轻蹭，灼热而湿润的呼吸，与嘴唇也若有若无地接触，往枪刃心里点点滴滴撒下痒意……  
“好不好嘛，陪主人玩一下，主人会很温柔的，绝对不会痛的……”  
枪刃撤开脸。  
她知不知道，谎言就算说得再逼真，一种招数用太多次……的话……  
“唔……”  
枪刃咬紧了腮帮，目光游移闪烁，身体后仰，惊诧地望着白魔……  
不知所措的样子真是可爱极了——白魔手臂又搂紧了一些，丝毫不顾自己定下的游戏的规则，把冷酷严苛的主人设定不知道甩到了哪条灰色logs的臭水沟，果断朝枪刃撒娇。  
可恨她就算穿成这样，朝人撒起娇来也没什么维和感，维埃拉摇头晃脑，柔软的毛耳朵在肩后摆动，用自己鼻尖与枪刃的鼻子碰到一起，轻轻磨蹭……  
投降了。  
再来多少次都一样，其实从被她用那种目光凝视的时候就是了，输得一塌糊涂。  
枪刃闭着眼睛，让白魔为他戴上一副厚厚的眼罩，松紧带在脑后温柔箍紧头脑，让他双眼的覆上沉重，白魔为他理出被压住的头发，手指划过他发间与额角……枪刃压抑着自己的呼吸，双手因不安而攥紧，被剥夺视野之后，小腹里面和乳头的感觉都好像更强烈了一些。  
白魔摸他的脸，也许是在端详他，枪刃想到了自己的头顶的发带，想到了自己领口的缎带，因感到白魔的视线而脸部发热。唯独没想到自己微张的嘴，白魔拇指顺着唇角插了进去，挤开他牙齿……枪刃的手又攥紧了一些。  
缓缓退出他齿间，白魔把他嘴角勾起来，往一侧拉开，枪刃终于忍不住喘息，白魔抽出手来轻轻甩动，对着仅仅这样就淌出口唇的晶亮唾液轻笑，“这么有感觉吗？我好像还没对你做什么吧？”  
枪刃不敢说话，只觉得自己身体的每个部分都变得格外敏感起来。  
然后白魔牵起他的手，掌心相对，交握了十指扣住他，将枪刃小臂缓缓端起，带动他往前，动作亲昵而又绅士，但枪刃被她惊得肩膀都缩紧了，迟疑好一会才踏出脚步。  
太……太奇怪了，白魔牢牢扣住他手掌，温和但不容拒绝地拉扯他走动，失去视觉的枪刃被她转得分不清方向，在又踢又撞到好几次东西之后，他终于紧紧跟随了白魔引导，亦步亦趋。无垠的黑暗朝他压迫过来，尽管内心十分抗拒，不安感依然让他下意识握紧白魔的手……  
白魔突然笑了笑，枪刃立刻把头转向她那一侧。  
“我是在想，让枪刃依靠原来这么容易啊。”  
“……”  
枪刃放慢了步伐，似乎进行了一番思考，但是白魔敢保证，他一定又是没听懂。当然，也可能是故意不懂。  
“亏我还努力了那么久……”  
阳光直射皮肤的感觉让枪刃觉察了几分危险，他忽然拽住了白魔。  
而白魔强行把他拉到了过去，就算失去视野，阳光的灼热与微风掀动裙摆的感觉也让他瞬间知道了这是哪。暴露在室外的情形让他紧张到肌肉僵直，会不会有人看到他？  
他轻飘飘裙子的下面只勒着一条丁字裤装饰屁股，前面囊袋被弹性布料堪堪兜住，随他走路荡动着，阴茎露在外面轻甩，被风吹得凉飕飕的。一切秘密，都笼罩在风一吹就似乎可以掀起的裙子下面，这简直比全裸还要难堪。  
枪刃夹住腿，穴肉也缩紧，拉珠却满满撑开肠壁，在已经被操热干软的媚肉上继续扭转划磨，屁股里夹着东西的感觉弄得他双腿发软，脚步踉跄，胸前襟花的珠串也甩动起来。  
暴露于外的危机感让他身体的感觉越来越奇怪了，他羞耻地放缓脚步，白魔却强行拉他前进，猛向前跨上一步的时候，珠子忽然碾动了某处。  
“哈啊……”发出了这一声喘息后，枪刃立在原地夹着腿，羞耻地浑身发抖，顿住脚步再也不愿挪动。  
阳光晒烫了他的头发，他作着羞耻装扮的身体也好像要在阳光里熔化。  
白魔令人意外地松开了扣抓，转为轻握住他手腕，另一只手在他手背轻抚安慰，“别怕。”  
温柔地让他错愕。  
不止是温柔的动作，说话的内容也是。  
“等等。”  
枪刃一后退就碰到了墙壁，白魔掀开他眼罩，一瞬间的炫目后，庭院的空旷让他挺起身，又被白魔按了回去，维埃拉拄着墙看他，这诡异的姿势让他有些慌乱。  
“会被发现的……”  
要是让邻居看到他穿成这个样子……  
白魔握住他手指，执起来俯身亲他手背，柔软唇瓣压上皮肤的触感让他整条手臂都微微发麻，一路酥到心脏，血液直冲脑门。白魔轻揉他手指，枪刃瞪着眼睛，对身体里的感觉很陌生。  
“喂……”  
枪刃头皮一炸。  
他后脑抵着墙壁，退无可退，让白魔亲了嘴才后知后觉地发现他这是……被壁咚了。  
尽管身体扭拧，可他沉陷于温柔陷阱的意识甚至没发现白魔的手放在他大腿，已经悄悄掀起裙边摸了进去……  
“唔！”  
枪刃使力一挣摆脱了她，而白魔又凑过去。  
“你不能……”  
白魔轻轻咬他，在他下唇的牙印上舔舐，含糊地，“不能什么？不能在这里对你动手动脚？”  
看枪刃还是疑神疑鬼只顾往她背后乱瞟，白魔眉毛一拧，动作变得粗鲁了些，又推又搡强行把枪刃弄得坐倒在地上。  
低矮的灌木枝条茂密，枪刃一发愣的时间，已经被白魔按倒，身下的疏松泥土被太阳晒得暖烘烘的，一瞬间竟然让他觉得有些舒服。  
“喂！”  
看到白魔在解裤子，枪刃的神经突然绷紧了，“这可是户外！”  
“行了别废话。”白魔脱下裤子，毫无顾忌地裸出下体，长直的大腿暴露于空气，大片的白皙肌肤顿时耀花了枪刃的眼睛。  
男人脑袋里血液轰隆隆乱冲，对白魔在这明澈天空下的自我暴露行为懵了半天，而白魔已经跨在他腰上。  
下意识伸出手想帮她遮住裸出部分，不知怎么就摸了上去，白魔臀部细腻的触感好像摄住了他的手，枪刃微一用力，就按得饱满的臀肉从指缝鼓出，再用力一些就满溢出来。  
手指都被一汪柔软的触感淹没了……  
白魔上衣还穿得那么整齐，领结不乱，领扣也扣地好好，奈何礼服衬衫尖角状的下摆之下已经空无一物。强烈的对比让枪刃不敢多看，那双白腿是让他浑身血液一股股往脑门冲，又好像全往下身涌……把他抽空。  
浑身都热地不像话了，已经搞不清楚情况。偏偏白魔还那样……含着笑望他，任由他抓住自己臀肉不说，甚至翘了翘臀部，把自己往枪刃手里送……柔软而丰厚的臀肉满满挤在枪刃掌中，长尾礼服的后摆搭在男人小腿，白魔低头认真套弄起枪刃阴茎，坐在他身上，身体随手臂的动作轻耸。  
虽然已经垫上衣物，但白魔依然不可避免地压到了一小片草，绿油油的叶片杂乱交错，衬得白魔双腿越发白皙。不管环境还是白魔的动作，对枪刃来说都过于刺激了，尽管意识还有顾虑，身体却已经老实瘫软下来，跟随着白魔的节奏在挺身了。  
胸前的花朵被拨动，隔衣传来的电流激他发出细碎的羞耻呻吟。白魔俯视被自己压在草丛里，满面潮红躺着的枪刃，挪动膝盖将他手肘压住，拉长声音威胁，“小荡妇，竟敢勾引主人，你说我该怎么罚你？”  
“……”  
“那就……稍微，来冒犯一下主人吧。”  
白魔直起身，摸出一个小包装叼在嘴里，熟练地撕开来为枪刃套上。  
“喂……”看她为自己扩张与润滑的动作，枪刃忽然慌了神，盯着她身下，声音抖动。  
被枪刃阴茎在她身下乱戳的感觉弄得身体发软，白魔只好扶住那根粗长的肉棒对准穴口……本来还有一些的紧张，在看到枪刃表情之后烟消云散，只剩了微微笑意。  
她沉腰，让肉柱缓缓插入身体……尽管已经做了准备，让后穴纳入枪刃的尺寸果然还是有些艰难，白魔控制着自己的呼吸，不得不扒开自己臀肉……  
“啊……”  
窄小穴道被扩开的感觉让她脊背发紧，她双腿酥软，从发麻的嘴唇里止不住吐出小口喘息。身下枪刃却比她喘地更厉害，把身旁的无辜小草扯成了断肢残臂。  
龟头艰难地扩开穴口顶入，酸胀感牵着小腹隐隐抽动，白魔张口呵出潮热的吐息，扭臀吞去枪刃的鸡巴，被粗硕的鸡巴撑得眉头蹙起。  
蓦然轻颤着的腿根被一片温暖的感觉覆盖，是枪刃的大手扶住了她，带着薄茧的粗糙手掌掌心微潮，在她正敏感的腿根嫩肉上一摩挲，就让白魔软了腰腿，身体直往下沉……  
枪刃挺着腰，腰腹肌肉收紧，让白魔又是一阵迷离，可后面越来越疼弄得她眼泪汪汪，屁股都要抽搐起来。  
而枪刃双手握住她腰往上擎举，白魔下身的疼痛顿时减缓，男人紧紧扣住她的柔韧腰身，让白魔最下端肋骨都被他手指关节硌到。  
不等白魔发火，枪刃放开一只手，伸到后面揉她屁股，发僵的臀部肌肉就好像被手掌的温度熨软了。  
“慢一点。”男人的嗓音低沉而微有沙哑，他托起白魔的屁股，阻着她急急忙忙往下坐的动作，不断地抚摸揉动她腰臀，直到她揪紧的眉毛舒展了才缓缓放下。  
“慢一点……”枪刃的声音像咒语一样传递到耳边，与他手掌的动作一同和缓了白魔身下的胀痛。  
“唔……”撇开疼痛的肉穴放松了一些，慢慢吞下阴茎，屁股里面被撑开，涌起一阵放松感，然而又酸胀得厉害。奇异的感觉在肚子里跳动，引白魔发出母猫一样的低吟……  
插入身体里面枪刃的肉茎也一跳一跳胀大，终于坐到底的时候，白魔感觉身体都被定住了，腿软得没有一点力气，整个下腹胀得满满，腰都在发酸，她不敢弯腰，艰难地躬背喘息，试着稍微动弹，适应着这种难受。  
枪刃突然猛一挺腰撑起上身，腰腹发力一板惹白魔尖叫了一声。  
枪刃搂住她肩膀，稍显失态地不断抚摸她，白魔这才发现男人的鬓角都濡湿了，好像忍耐了很久。  
半跌入了枪刃的怀抱，身体里东西小幅度抽动起来，白魔后穴紧紧吸着枪刃的肉棒，被弄得连声尖叫……枪刃神色复杂地操了她一会，终于忍不住放缓动作，压低声音建议……  
“你能不能小声一点……”也许是不好意思的原因，句头的“你”字已经低到几乎听不清的程度。  
“为什么，”白魔眼睛一瞪，指着旁边的墙壁，“这可是我们家院子！”  
“可，这可是户外。”  
白魔死死往他身上坐，穴道缩紧，夹得枪刃头脑发晕，“那你把你鸡巴拔了再跟我说话。”  
“……”  
“我都不怕你怕个什么，动。”  
不适感退去之后，一波波快感涌上来，仰靠在枪刃腿上，白魔舒服地哼哼唧唧享受着，甚至无聊地去掀枪刃的裙子，勾他的吊带袜，摸他的腿……  
枪刃被她弄得又羞耻又难受，好几次都想去抓她作乱的手，却屡屡被白魔早有准备地夹击弄昏了头，就这身体发软的一会时间，就反被白魔欺上胸口玩弄了乳头。  
这姿势实在不利于被压在下面的枪刃，等到他渐渐没力气了，白魔就趴在他身上，把男人的鸡巴当做固定在身下的按摩棒一样用起来，精神焕发得好像方才的虚弱都是假象。  
没精力去感叹维埃拉的种族天赋，枪刃屁股里面穴肉被按在拉珠上磨，前面后面被一齐夹击着，能把脑子打穿一样的激烈快感在身体里灌来灌去……  
“嘘，好像有人来了！”白魔忽然一把捂住他的嘴，神秘兮兮地压低声音。  
枪刃顿时屏气凝神不敢出声，努力倾听着外界声音的他却被白魔提着一口气，挺腰提臀地压榨。白魔用一根带着稀疏叶子的枝条轻轻抽打他脸颊，作着口型骂他。  
小贱货，淫荡的小女仆……  
枪刃责备地望着不断制造危险动静的白魔，自己身下蓬勃的欲望却一点不听话，在白魔身体里胀大。  
咬牙忍耐到渐渐无法支撑，终于不敢发出一点声音地射出了。  
隔着一层薄膜感觉到液体灌出的白魔惊叫一声，直接把枪刃吓得眼睛都直了。  
傻兮兮的……  
“哎呀，骗你的，其实没有人啦。”  
“……”  
然后白魔继续对他作口型，撅着嘴小口吐气，枪刃看了一会明白过来，马上就不敢再看。可白魔的声音有形质一样溜入他耳朵，“噗……噗嗤嗤……噗噗……哈哈，枪刃在人家屁股里射了好多，好坏啊。”  
“不过话说枪刃还真是淫荡啊，听到有人来了就激动成那样，就那么想把自己穿着女装在野外苟合的样子叫人看到吗？”  
“才没……”枪刃虚弱地解释着，扭动一下身体，才发现自己皱巴巴的女仆裙上已落上几片青绿叶子……  
看枪刃对着自己摇下来的叶子发呆，白魔把刚才的枝条又抬起来搔枪刃的头发，嘻嘻怪笑，“你看你，激动地连树枝都扯断了，再来几次怕不是要把院子都整塌？”  
枪刃被屁股里面珠子挤得分开又合拢，摩挲肠壁的触感弄得神志不清，一时竟然真的被她唬住，羞惭地低头任她摸胸调戏了好半天，直到发现她把那截“树枝”挂到腰间才察觉到不对劲。  
“那个……”  
“欸——”白魔压住肩膀把他按回去，抬腰让枪刃从自己身体慢慢抽出，拔下套子一甩一拧，转瞬把口系紧了，啪掷到男人身上。白魔退后了一点，又俯身去亲男人的龟头，刚刚发泄过的敏感茎头被含住，轻微的吸吮爽到枪刃大脑泛空，仿佛脑浆都要被抽去一般。  
等到那让大脑过曝的白光消退，枪刃的腿被白魔抗到了肩上，光溜溜屁股被抬到半空，凉飕飕的感觉让他瞪起眼睛，不安地蹬腿。白魔用手臂挽住他，分开手指，搭在他腿后面，从腿根往下轻梳，一下两下，指头从敏感部位的皮肤上滑过，麻麻痒痒挠得枪刃腿乱动，裹着丝袜的双腿夹着白魔脖子蹭来蹭去。  
“唔唔唔，嘤嘤嘤，很舒服对吧，枪刃的腿还真是敏感呢，不知道这里面又是怎么样呢，嗯？”  
“嗯……”  
枪刃撑在身下的双手抓起来，把泥土扣出了几道浅沟，勾脚压得白魔躬了背，调整了一下才稳住姿势，白魔优雅地伸出手臂，缠上他的腿，指头勾起白丝吊带袜的袜口，在男人的大腿上轻挠，娇媚地拉长声音发嗲，“别这么激动嘛，很快……就……”  
枪刃后穴露在外面的拉环被牵住，屁股里面拉珠才挤挤挨挨牵拉了一下，穴道还在泛起一点微妙的快感……  
啊——！！！！  
就好像这样尖叫起来地，枪刃张开嘴巴，却没有发出声音，手指深深扣挖钻进了地里，抓起一抔松软的土壤，攥到压紧压实，黑泥又从指缝边缘稀稀疏疏漏下来……  
把他双腿高高扛起，白魔猛地挺身，插入早已瞄准的枪刃后穴，屁股里还在为猛然抽离的拉珠而激烈抽搐收缩，白魔又突然顶进来填补了空缺，枪刃身体一板，终于忍不住惊叫起来，又被梗到断了声音。  
太舒服了。高潮着迎接了插入，男人被玩具蹂躏过扩开的穴道绝妙地挤压白魔，强劲地收缩着。  
枪刃仰起头，被干地白眼上翻，双脚也勾到一起，用腿夹紧了白魔的脖子。而白魔扛得他下半身抬起，照着他后面的穴道狠狠抽插，鞭挞一般拍击他屁股，把红肿的臀肉一下下撞击，干进深处，牢牢压紧……  
枪刃喘息得急促，意识也被突袭而来的快感冲散了，白魔抱着他的腿扛在肩上，不停用粗长阴茎贯进他身体，碾压着敏感点，碾压着穴里被调教敏感的每一寸穴肉。屁股里面好像都被操热了，干化了，发起了烫，烧得他腿也软了，勾起纠缠的双脚，被白魔撞散架，软软搭在白魔肩膀，被女人的手臂挽住。  
“骚婊子，怎么不夹了？刚刚不是很有力气吗，夹得主人脖子都疼了。是屁股被操坏，吸不动主人鸡巴了？”  
“还是说……骚穴被大珠子伺候得太舒服，忘记了怎么讨好主人？！嗯？”  
折起枪刃的身体下压，白魔顶着枪刃的屁股，把自己送入了深处，顶着枪刃失神的眼睛，一边一股股把蜜液射进男人肠子，一边戏耍地拨弄他胸前艳丽的红花。  
“唔……”  
羞耻的泪水从枪刃眼角溢了出来，又在她令人应接不暇的再一轮操干下碎成了露珠，碾进枪刃两鬓下的泥土里，消失不见。  
女仆的短裙已经完全被重力掀翻，让下面男人穿着的几根绳子组成的风骚丁字裤暴露无遗，白魔一面操他，一面在枪刃裹着无暇白色丝袜的小腿上抚摸，让那双腿伸直，踩着高跟鞋的双脚高高翘起在她脑后乱蹬。  
男人被操得身体耸动，发带垮下来，头发散在地上，手指把身下泥土抓得乱七八糟，脖子淌着亮晶晶的汗水。旁边丢着用过的套子跟拉珠，他扭动身体，淫乱而狼狈的样子让白魔下腹发胀。  
“啊……啊……”  
高抬起的脚背晒到了阳光的温暖，白魔从上而下地干他，插地他脚尖轻点。白魔揽住枪刃那架在她肩膀的腿，偏头用自己脸颊与下巴轻蹭，亲肤的柔滑丝袜蹭起来感觉很舒服，而身下的男人呜咽着，被羞耻的情欲折磨到濒临崩溃。  
“果然很有感觉呢，淫荡女仆的小穴，夹得好紧，这么喜欢与主人野合？”  
白魔大开大合地干他，欣赏他被搡地脖子乱扭，意乱情迷的神态。  
虽然很不错，但好像还少了点什么啊……  
白魔侧过头，用嘴唇碰触他小腿，柔软唇瓣在薄丝袜上温柔地磨蹭。又伸出舌头舔舐他，隔着丝网将枪刃皮肤濡湿了一小片。小腿上湿热的触感与屁股里面火热抽插的撑胀，把枪刃弄得意识越发迷乱。白魔叼起薄透的白丝，把弹性的表面牵拉出一个小小锥形。  
然后在虎牙的交错研磨下一撕，丝袜被咬出了洞，破口卷开一个圆形，下面赤裸的肉色皮肤鼓起一片。尝着男人微汗皮肤上的盐份，白魔忍不住在那上面留下一排牙印，然后她撕开更多破洞，让更多肉色从奶白的丝袜间泄露出来，耻得枪刃不断缩腿，想逃开她的注视。  
“好棒呢，这好像经历过激烈战斗的样子……”白魔按压着那大片鼓出的腿肉。  
白魔手指钻进了丝袜的破口，勾起致密到滑腻的丝网左右挑动，“可惜了，这里没有什么受辱的英雄，只有一个张开腿来求操，屁股发骚的淫荡婊子。”  
“啊……！啊！！！”  
枪刃绷直了脚尖，身体激烈地抖动……  
“你知道你这样从外面看起来是什么样吗？墙角的灌木丛摇来摇去，从下面伸出一双乱抖的高跟鞋……”  
“呜，呜！！”  
枪刃瞪大了眼睛突然开始反抗，白魔早有准备地箍住他双腿，被突然缩紧来抽动的穴肉按摩地飘飘欲仙，身下枪刃的叫声简直像只可怜哀怨又无助的小兽。  
他哭得眼泪扑簌簌往下落，强烈的羞耻心让他通过白魔的描述，几乎觉得认识他的邻居就站在在不远处，看着他被操得死去活来，那淫乱不堪的发情姿态。  
“……”让白魔没有想到的是，在事先消磨了他这么多体力并且做好了准备之后，居然还是让他差点挣脱。  
也许他并没有想要真的反抗，只是刚刚的描述实在有些突破他的心理底线。  
虽然很扫兴，但白魔只好解释，“我们唯一的邻居出去旅游了不在家。”  
一定是脑子被鸡巴捅坏了，枪刃居然顺着追问了，“那要是……”  
白魔危险地沉默了一会。  
“如果真有人路过，我就送他一发沉静。”  
不然她出门操人还带着杖子是干嘛的。  
“……”  
枪刃的眼睛从左边转到右边，又从右边转到上边，匆匆瞥了一眼白魔强忍怒意的脸，又转到了下边。  
他觉得有点抱歉，又觉得有些尴尬。  
毕竟他也不是铁了心要逃开，只是因为恐惧而有一点怀疑而已，他害怕白魔真的会不理会他的感受，让他危险地暴露在公共场合……  
……然后轻描淡写对他反问，“那有什么关系？”  
然后就无法思考更多了。  
“呃！！”  
白魔狠狠地插了进来，掐住他的脖子，掐得很紧，直到眩晕感侵袭头脑，眼前漫起黑雾，缺氧带来濒临死亡的恐怖……  
再后面的事情他记忆十分破碎，白魔狠狠地打了他，也狠狠地操了他。他终于还是高翘起双脚，让白魔干到了高潮，倒立起的鞋跟挂上了从他后穴抽出的拉珠，像一面色情的旗帜，摇摆着迎风招展。  
连白魔都累了很勉强了，他更被干到抽空了所有力气，脚心相对双腿岔开平摊在草地，整个下体都暴露在户外的空气里，瘫软在那里一动不能动，红肿穴里的液体一缕缕往外流。湿漉漉的肉褶上，淫液表面反出几星闪烁的金色阳光。  
一人一兔都精疲力尽，要不是白魔用了她口中的“神奇白魔法”，二位顺利回到室内可能都成问题。  
此役报废了一件女仆装，不过更要紧的是另外一件事。  
“枪刃，我有一个好消息，还有一个坏消息，你要先听哪个？”  
“……”枪刃直觉地感觉到这是个陷阱，“……坏消息吧。”  
“坏消息是……咱们今天可能要饿肚子了，因为厨房……”白魔脸上露出了十分不多见的，能真情实感称之为悲伤的表情。  
“总之，除非你能接受精液的味……”  
“我不能！！”枪刃吼得自己脑袋都发疼了。  
“那好消息呢？”  
白魔举起一根食指，笑容灿烂，得意洋洋道：“好消息是，我在厨房发现了唯一的幸存者食物——这颗苹果。”  
“……”  
枪刃闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，觉得身心俱疲。  
“唉呀，干嘛那么忧郁啦，有的吃总比没有好，来一起分享吧，喏，这半给你……”  
枪刃躲开她，“你吃吧。”  
白魔扬扬眉毛，咔嚓咔嚓啃起自己的一半苹果，不一会又把枪刃的递过来。  
被她追来追去弄得有些烦躁，枪刃提高声音，“我不吃。”  
不想白魔眼睛一瞪，把苹果强塞进他嘴里。  
枪刃叼着苹果愣了一下，才慢吞吞开始咀嚼，呆愣愣像花粟鼠一样鼓着嘴的样子让白魔直发笑。苹果暴露在空气中的表面因氧化而泛酸，但依然香甜脆爽，然而本就吃起来没什么饱腹感的水果下了肚，怡人的食物香气勾起食欲，只让他感觉更饿了。  
“好啦，最后的食物吃完了，接下来要一起挨饿咯。”不理会枪刃满脸的问号，白魔伸着懒腰倒上了床。  
肚子空空，前胸贴后背。  
“喝饮料吗？”仰在床上的白魔突然朝他莞尔一笑，不等他回答就蹦起来，乐颠颠不知道从哪拎了两罐冰果茶回来。  
枪刃迷惑地看着颜色鲜亮的果茶，“你不是说……”  
“那个当然是开玩笑的啊。”   
“……”  
后知后觉地发现自己又被耍了，枪刃已经连气愤跟不甘都没有了，只剩下淡淡的无奈而已。  
“……好玩吗。”  
“好玩啊。”维埃拉用很不像样的姿势在床上翻滚，笑得毛绒绒的长耳朵一阵乱颤，“因为枪刃真的太好骗了呀。”  
“呀！”白魔忽然被冻地一缩脖子，“你干嘛。”  
“喂！！”挥手挡开枪刃贴在她脸边的冰饮料，白魔气呼呼地瞪他。  
“冰吗？”  
“当然了！”  
“那不就得了。”  
枪刃撇开吸管，仰头咕噜咕噜喝得畅快。  
白魔摸着自己冰凉的脸颊，委委屈屈，“我错了嘛……喂！那杯是我的！！！”  
“不是要一起挨饿吗？”  
白魔往前一跃，扑了个空，正大吼着枪刃的名字呢，又被戳脸上的饮料按熄了声音，一边小声抱怨“好冰”，一边急忙把她挚爱的仙子莓茶接过来……  
“扯平了。”  
白魔卷好了吸管，抿嘴小口啜饮的同时恶狠狠盯着枪刃……  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”  
……

【完】

“哇，枪刃！你看你背后尾巴那里！”  
“我是人类没有尾巴……”况且那个位置也看不到。  
“哎呀反正就是那个地方，枪刃屁股后面还印着字呢！”  
“……”枪刃瞬间想起来了，一定是躺在下面的时候被压出来的，“你闭嘴！”  
可已经晚了，白魔还是摸着他屁股把上面印出的字读了出来。  
“欢迎来操，嘻嘻，好色情啊。”  
“还不是你安排的。”  
“但枪刃不也很享受吗？”  
“别说了……”  
“今天枪刃的屁股真的超级热情……”  
“啊……”


End file.
